Jenny's Universe
by CrystalDinnerGuest
Summary: "I hate school. The lessons are stupid and my classmates are trying to kill me." Jenny is a little girl what lives with her father Steven. Watch as she unravels the mystery of her mother,Peridot, and tries to forge her own identity.
1. A Trip to the Headmaster's Office

Jenny sat in front of the headmaster's desk with a bandage on her forehead. It was only two weeks into school term.

"I hate school. The lessons are stupid and my classmates are trying to kill me," announced Jenny.

"As you can see little Jenny is having problems adjusting to school," said the headmaster ruefully. Galen Richards was an older man with a grandfatherly look.

"What did she do?" sighed Steven. The large hairy man plunked himself in the chair with a thud.

"First off, we have a strict no jewelry policy. Yet she keeps insisting on wearing her gem to school,"said the headmaster.

"That gem is a part of me. Daddy has a gem for a bellybutton,"piped up Jenny.

"She was caught playing with her tablet during lessons,"

"They were going over the alphabet again. I already know how to read."

"Oh really little miss. Then recite the alphabet for me," said the headmaster raising his eyebrows.

"A,b,c,d,e,f,g,h,i,j,k,l,m,n,o,p,q,r,s,t,u,v,w,x,y,z. My mistress's eyes are nothing like the sun. Coral is far more red than her lips red. If snow be white why then her breasts are-"

"Jenny that's enough," snapped Steven.

"Then there was this obscene picture she drew at art group," Richards cleared his throat as he pushed a piece of paper. On it was a crayon drawing of a pair of green breasts.

"They told me to draw a picture of my Mummy. That's all I remember of her."

The headmaster widened his eyes, "But surely your Daddy must have shown you pictures?" Jenny shook her head. "Oh."

The headmaster continued, "And finally she got into a fight at recess."

"There were 4 of them Daddy. They threw rocks at me and smashed my tablet," added Jenny.

"Well the play ground monitor didn't see that,"added the headmaster.

"How could she? She was making kissy faces at the PE instructor," said Jenny harshly.

"Well Jenny gave one of the boys a broken nose. I've called his parents and they're very upset," said the Headmaster.

"Jenny didn't I tell you to just walk away?" accused Steven.

"The fact of the matter is your daughter just doesn't fit in at Cloverfield Academy. Jenny's an extraordinarily imaginative and bright girl. She bores easily and she's constantly getting into things. This is a small school. We're not able to accommodate a gifted child like her. My suggestion is that you enroll her in the Geode learning center at Port Rush."

"We can't do that. I own a dairy farm and we can't afford to move," said Steven softly.

"But I hate the farm Daddy. It's boring and the cows smell,"said Jenny harshly.

"Jenny that is a school for aliens. I want you to have a normal life. Just try better to fit in," scolded Steven.

"It's always what you want Daddy, never me. You never tell me anything about Mummy or let me play with the toys I want. Guess what? I'm not normal," shouted Jenny. With that she ripped off the bandage.

Steven could now see the cut on Jenny's forehead. It was very close to her gem, Before Steven could say anything she ran out of the room crying.

The Headmaster looked at Steven, "Clearly an unhappy girl, are you having trouble at home?Look it must be difficult raising a child alone but I am disturbed that Jenny doesn't even know what her mother looks like. Talk to her about her mother. Part of her acting up is because of that."

"It just hurts so much," tears welled up in Steven's eyes.

The Headmaster's eyes hardened"Mr. Universe you are a parent. You can't just do what you want anymore. Think about Jenny and what's best for her. Now I must ask you to leave. I have the boys parents to deal with next."

As Steven left the building he saw his daughter being cornered by some boys. They were 4 of them around the age of 11. One of them had a bloody nose.

"Where are you going freak?" asked the largest boy. Jenny tried to push past them. He shoved her.

"You still have to pay for what you did to me," the boy with the bloody nose cracked his knuckles.

Steven saw enough. He clamped his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Enough, leave my daughter alone. Look at you what are you 10? All 4 of you ganged up on my Jenny. You should be ashamed of yourselves."

The boy laughed, "You can't do anything. I'm a kid."

Steven growled. He picked up the boy now kicking and screaming. His buddies scattered.

"Hey what are you doing?"the little coward shouted.

"Showing what it's like to be picked on by someone bigger than you. To feel helpless and trapped with no way out" Steven hoisted the boy onto a branch of a tree giving him the mother of all wedgies. In the schoolyard the other kids laughed.

"I'm telling my Dad," the brat shouted.

"You do that and I'll tell him how you cut my Jenny's head. Come Jenny let's go home."

They left the school grounds and go into Steven's blue van. As they drove back to the farm Jenny spoke up. "Daddy, what was Mummy like?"


	2. A trip to the Attic

The Attic

It was a rainy day and all her toys were stupid. Daddy was asleep and Jenny was bored so she decided to do something about it. After eating a bowl of Star Pops, Jenny crept up the stairs past Daddy's bedroom. Daddy had been crying lots last night so he would be sleeping for a long time. Still keeping quiet, Jenny went up another set of stairs to the attic where all the good stuff was.

Being careful not to make too much noise she opened the door. She stifled a gasp. There was all this cool robot stuff. How come she had never seen this things before? Then she saw a large box. It said Steven's toys. Maybe it would be better than her stupid dolls and games that she had no one to play with. Opening it, Jenny frowned . It was just stupid stuff for boys. There was no science or electronics kit just stupid old stuffed toys and dumb games like the ones she had.

She took another look around. There was a photo album, Jenny would look at it later, some grown up stuff and then she saw it. It was a package just for her. It said Happy Birthday Jenny from your two grandmas. Jenny only had one grandpa and her birthday was last month so she opened it. Inside was a large fuzzy ball. It was the teddy bot she always wanted.

Though it had no eyes, it seemed to stare at her. Jenny pulled it out and set in on the floor. Jenny always wanted one but now she had one she had no idea what to do with it. Jenny looked around.

"Teddy bot, I am Jenny Universe. Search the attic and find more toys," ordered Jenny.

Jenny opened the photo album. Inside were pictures of a happy looking boy. He was fat and round. There was grandpa looking younger, a big fat pink lady, a strange looking gem and the gem prime minister. Jenny recognized her from the news. Jenny flipped to a page where the boy was wearing a swimsuit. Jenny could now see his gem.

This was Daddy in the photos as a boy. He looked funny without all his hair. She flipped through more pages. Daddy with a pink lion. Daddy in the desert and Daddy with a strange girl. Was this Mummy? Jenny flipped some more pages. The girl transformed from a shy bookish girl with glasses to a sword wielding warrior. Jenny didn't like her.

She felt a nudge. The Teddy bot had pushed a box over to her. It said 'Jenny's baby things'. Jenny doubted there would be any good stuff but she opened it anyway. Inside was loads of cool stuff. Another Teddy bot, baby clothes with little alien faces on them and the perfect dolly. It was as big as her, was green and had big, huge eyes, not at all like the stupid dollies her Daddy gave her.

More alien themed baby stuff, souvenirs from a place called Rossmore. Jenny turned to the other Teddy bot.

"Teddy bot, find me more cool stuff," ordered Jenny.

She focused back on the photo album. Maybe she would get answers in here. There were more pictures. This time of two strange gems. One had blue skin. The other was short, green and had a stone in her forehead just like Jenny. Most of these were taken at a yucky barn.

Outside the cows were mooing. Daddy still wasn't up.

Then she heard a noise, the front door opened. Someone was downstairs.

"Hello?" called out her Grandpa.

She could hear her grandfather moving about. Jenny sat still and clutched her new dolly. If she was caught in the attic she would be in trouble and her new toys would be taken away. Still more movement, then she heard grandpa shout.

"Steven this place is a mess. What are you doing?" shouted Grandpa angrily.

"Just sleeping in Dad," said Steven drowsily.

"Steven it's ten o'clock. The cows need fed and milking. Where's Jenny?"

"She's probably watching TV or something."

"No she isn't. The kitchen is a mess and Jenny isn't in her room. So where is she?"

"I-I don't know."

"Steven this is serious. The house is a mess, the cows are wandering the fields and you don't even know where Jenny is. You need to get things together before Jenny gets hurt."

"I just need time. That's all."

"You don't have time Steven. Now help me look for your daughter."

Jenny heard Daddy call out her name. She sat still, not making a noise. She could hear Daddy and Grandpa thumping around the house. Behind her came a loud crash. One of the Teddy bots pulled out a picture of that Big Pink Lady. For a moment they stopped. Then Jenny heard Daddy and Grandpa shouting her name as they ran up the stairs.

Steven and Greg burst through the attic door to see Jenny sitting in the middle of the room still in her pajamas. The robinoids were out, as well as Peridot's plushie. Jenny was holding a painting of Rose Quartz. She turned to face the two men.

"Daddy who is that fat pink lady?" asked Jenny.

"Jenny that is your grandmother," said Grandpa. "Jenny do you know what a gem is?"

Jenny shook her head. Grandpa frowned. Everything happened so fast next. Grandpa and Daddy took her down the stairs. They plunked her in the big chair and turned on the TV. Then they left Jenny with a glass of milk as they went outside to take care of the cows.

From the outside Jenny could hear Grandpa shouting at Daddy. Not everything but enough "-irresponsible, Steven."

Jenny clutched her new dolly tighter. " -trying to protect her," said Daddy.

More shouting and bad words, "- protecting yourself. -not human -you're hurting her."

Jenny's vision blurred. It was okay, she wasn't really watching the TV. This was all her fault. If she hadn't gone looking for stuff none of this would have happened. She sobbed into Mr. Foo.

After a long time Daddy and Grandpa came back. Daddy started picking things up but Grandpa stopped him.

"Not yet, I want Pearl to see this," scolded Grandpa. Jenny scrunched into a little ball. "Oh sweetie are you crying?"

"No,"lied Jenny as she wiped her nose.

Daddy pulled her into a big hug. "Oh honey, what happened here wasn't your fault."

Jenny shouted, "But it is! I'm the one who was naughty at school. I'm the one who asked about Mummy and made you cry. I shouldn't have gone into the attic. I'm sorry."

"Jenny look at me. This is not your fault. You wanted to know what your Mummy was like?" Jenny nodded. "Your Mummy was brave, curious and brilliant. As you grow up you become more and more like her everyday. I miss her so much and that is why I am so sad."

"Is Mummy dead?"asked Jenny.

"Okay let's give you a bath and get some lunch," said Grandpa cheerily.

They marched her straight into the bathroom. As the tub was filling with water Grandpa searched her room for clean clothes. More bad words and Grandpa came in with the school uniform she wore yesterday. Then Daddy put in the bubbles and some toys. He and Grandpa scrubbed her clean.

After that Grandpa made soup and sandwiches which they all ate. After that there was a knocking at the door.

"That will be Pearl. Have a shower and get dressed will you Steven? Pearl's a head of state now," said Grandpa.

Daddy went up the stairs Grandpa opened the door. On the other side was a tall thin gem lady with a white stone on her head like Jenny and a short purple lady.

"I brought Amethyst with me," said the Gem Prime Minister as she strode into the house.

The purple lady leaned over and stared at Jenny, "Hey you must be Jenny. You've grown so big!" shouted the purple lady. Jenny cringed.

"Amethyst," hissed Grandpa.

"Oh I'm Amethyst. I was a friend of your Dad's while he was growing up. Say Jenny how about we go outside and play a game?" said the purple lady.

"She's got keen hearing," shouted Greg after them.

"I can guess from the ears. Let's go get some ice cream in town then," said Amethyst with a big stiff smile on her face.

Amethyst actually turned into a car with a face on it. Jenny clapped her hands and got in. They drove down into the little town and stopped off at the park. Amethyst got some ice cream as Jenny played in the sandbox with Mr. Foo.

"Yikes, you look so much like your mother now," said Amethyst.

She handed Jenny an ice cream cone and swallowed hers whole. Jenny took a little lick of her cone. It wasn't as good as Grandpa's.

"Did you know my Mummy?" asked Jenny.

"Sure did. What do you want to know?" asked Amethyst.

Jenny looked straight into Amethyst's eyes, "Everything."

"Hoo boy that's a big one. Well your mother was one of the bravest gems I ever met..." Amethyst told Jenny the story of how Peridot met her father and the time they spent together."

Time passed quickly and soon Amethyst's cell phone rang. The purple gem answered it and listened. When Amethyst hung up she turned to Jenny.

"Hey Jenny how would you like a helicopter ride?" asked Amethyst.

When they got back, Pearl, Grandpa and Daddy were waiting for them. Beside them stood Jenny's backpack. Daddy got up and hugged Jenny.

"Hey Sweetie, Daddy's going to be busy for a while. How would you like to spend a few days with your Grandmas?" said Daddy softly.


	3. Visiting Grandmas' House

Visiting Grandmas' House

"Where are we going?" asked Jenny.

She trailed Mr. Foo behind her as Amethyst led Jenny through the garden to an old red brick house. The house looked normal. Not at all like a place where gem people lived.

"I told you you're going to your Grandmas' house,"said Amethyst.

Amethyst knocked on the door. Two gems answered. One was tall and green, the other was about Amethyst's size and black. Both had silly haircuts.

"I got a special delivery," said Amethyst.

The purple gem gently pushed Jenny towards the two gems. Once Amethyst was gone, Jenny stared up at the two gems.

"Hello Jenny, we're your grandmothers. Do you remember us?" asked the green one softly.

"No," replied Jenny as she held tightly onto Mr. Foo.

"Well I'm Jet and this is Emerald," said the black one. "You're Mummy's mothers."

"We baked some cookies. Do you want to come inside?" asked Emerald.

They led Jenny past the hallway to a small kitchen. On the walls were pictures of that green gem from the photo album. One of the gem, small and naked, one of the gem crying while wearing a sweater and limb enhancers the limbs were bandaged and another of the gem still in her limb enhancers standing with Jet and Emerald in front of a strange looking city.

Jet noticed Jenny staring at the pictures. "That is your mother Jenny when she was a little girl," said the black gem.

Jenny's attention wavered from the corner of her eye she saw a small green face peeking from behind a chair in the living room. It had big yellow hair like Mummy.

"Is that Mummy there?" gasped Jenny.

"No! Those are your Mummy's sisters. Holly you can come out now,"shouted Emerald.

From the front room came green gems from Jenny's size to big ones wearing limb enhancers. Two had green hair but they all looked like Mummy.

"Come into the kitchen. We've got something for you to eat," called out Jet.

Inside the kitchen was a large wooden table with lots of chairs. Jet and Emerald set Jenny in front of a plate of cookies and milk. While the other gems had glowing blue buns. Jenny nibbled on a cookie as she watched the other gems eat.

"How come their food is glowing?" asked Jenny.

"Jenny what do you know about gems," asked Emerald.

"That they came from outer space," said Jenny.

"We got a lot to talk about," sighed Jet. "Jenny gems aren't like humans. We don't need to eat, sleep or even go to the bathroom. We get our energy from light which is why those buns are glowing. They're concentrated light."

Jenny looked at her cookie, "Can I have one?"

Her two grandmas looked at each other. They gave Jenny a small bun. When Jenny ate it, it was the best thing she ever tasted. She ignored the cookies as Emerald gave her another bun.

"Okay, Holly, Beryl, Clover and Larch take Jenny outside and play with her," asked Jet.

Mummy's sisters took her out back. They showed her how to use her teddy bot, caught some bugs and had a teddy bot dance off. When it got dark they brought Jenny back into the kitchen. There was a plate of human food for Jenny to eat. After that Emerald brought Jenny to the bathroom, changed her into her pajamas and brushed her teeth.

She took Jenny to a small bedroom and tucked her in bed.

"Alright, the next human ritual is story time," said Emerald as she pulled out a book.

"Forget about that. Tell me about Mummy," said Jenny.

"That's a big one," said Emerald. "Okay let's begin. Gems aren't like humans. We have no Mummy or Daddies instead we come out of kindergartens. They're places where gems are made. Jet and I were assigned to teach and take care of your mother..." and so Emerald told the story about how she and Jet raised Peridot to get her ready for Earth and to watch the Cluster a huge weapon deep within the Earth. This went on for awhile until Emerald noticed how quiet the little gem was. Jenny had fallen asleep.

"Tomorrow we'll do some clothes shopping," said Emerald softly.

She kissed Jenny on the forehead and turned off the light. Tomorrow was going to going to be a busy day.

The next morning Jet woke up Jenny.

"Get up sleepyhead we've got a big day planned," announced Jet.

"What are we doing?" asked Jenny.

"We're going clothes shopping."

Jenny frowned clothes shopping was boring, she never got to wear the clothes she liked and Daddy made her wear these stupid dresses. They were absolutely no good for playing. Grumbling Jenny let Jet dress her and give her breakfast.

"Don't be a grumpy pants. This will be fun," scolded Jet.

A cab came to the front and Jenny, and her two grandmas got in. Still driving Jenny crossed her arms and frowned. They went into town where they stopped at a kids' clothing store. Emerald picked Jenny up.

"We have to get you set of clothes and the rest you can choose for yourself okay Jenny?" said Emerald.

Jet went off to the school uniform section while Emerald took Jenny into the change room. A few minutes later Jet came in with a pinafore that said 'Geode Learning Center' on the shoulder. Jenny gasped. Does that mean she would be going to the Geode Learning Center? That school looked fun but there was still one problem.

"I don't like wearing dresses. The boys like to flip up my skirt and you can't do anything in them," said Jenny.

Jet and Emerald did not seen angry, "Pants and a shirt it is," said Jet cheerily.

Once they had found a pair of pants and a shirt that fit her, it was now Jenny's turn. She raced out of the change room straight to a pair of pajamas she liked. It was shaped like a frog but was green, Jenny's favorite color. Then Jenny saw a T shirt with a big face on it like Mr. Foo. There were also green pants and a summer dress with alien faces. She scooped up the clothes and rushed up to Emerald and Jet.

"We've got to get you a jacket. Then you can wear one of your outfits out," said Emerald.

A few minutes later Jenny ran out of the shop wearing the summer dress. Then it was off to Grandpa's shop for ice cream. Once they were there Jenny raced up to the counter.

"Grandpa, Grandpa I missed you! Can I have a chocolate malt cone?" shouted Jenny.

"Hey Princess, how are you doing?" cried Grandpa as he scooped Jenny up.

"Great, Grandma and Grandma got me some new clothes and guess what? I'm going to a new school.."

Greg listened as Jenny babbled about her adventures. When she was done he set her down on a stool. As he was making Jenny's cone he spoke to her grandmothers.

"I see you dressed Jenny up like Peridot," said Greg casually.

"Jenny picked out the dress herself," said Emerald pleasantly.

"I thought we were going to take things slow. Steven isn't going to like this,"said Greg with a smile on his face. He handed Jenny her cone.

"I think it's time we focus on Jenny don't you," smiled Jet.

Jenny started licking her cone. Her eyes were wide as saucers.

"Let's just enjoy our ice cream. We haven't seen our granddaughter in such a long time,"added Emerald.

"Come along Jenny. Tomorrow is a school day," said Jet.

With that they pulled Jenny out to the beach where they collected seashells. When it got dark they took Jenny back home and made her dinner, human food this time. After that it was time for bed. Jet this time told a story about how they prepared her mother to live on Earth by training her to fight bears.

"That seems rather silly. Why'd you do that?" asked Jenny.

"We had no idea of what the Earth would be like. We didn't know that there were still any people here,"said Jet as she pulled up the covers.

"What would have happened to Mommy if she completed her mission?" asked Jenny sleepily.

"That is for another evening. Good night Jenny," said Jet as she kissed Jenny's forehead.

The next morning, Jet and Emerald woke Jenny up. They put on her new uniform and gave her a breakfast of pancakes. Then Jet turned into a car and they drove off to school.

"What's Geode Learning Center like?" asked Jenny.

"You'll see," smiled Emerald.

They stopped just by the front yard. Jenny could see all the kids playing. Like Daddy said there were alien kids with green skin like Mummy but there were also human kids including some boys. With a gentle nudge Jenny ran towards the kids. She played on some monkey bars with some other kids until the school bell rang. Then Jet and Emerald took her by the hand and led her to an office.

Inside the office a one eyed lady smiled down at her, "Welcome Jenny. I'm Nephrite the headmistress. We've been expecting you."

"You have?" asked Jenny.

"Ever since you were born. I knew both your Mummy and Daddy," said the one eyed lady. "Jet, Emerald did you fill out the forms?"

"As best we could," replied Emerald. She handed Nephrite some forms covered in strange squiggles.

"Excellent, Jet can you please take Jenny to her reading lessons?"

"But I already know how to read," protested Jenny as Jet led her away.

"Only in English. You're going to learn Gem speak," said Jet.

The black gem led Jenny into a small classroom with kids her age both human and gem were sitting. In front stood another one eyed lady. She smiled at Jenny.

"Alright class I'd like to say hello to Jenny Universe," said the teacher.

"Hello Jenny," called out the class.

The next few days were great. School was wonderful. Jenny was learning loads of stuff. From reading and writing Gem speak, science and math to learning how to control gem tech. Jenny even learned how to control her teddy bot better and even had special classes where she flew these strange pods. She made lots of friends too. When school was over she would play in the garden with Jet and Emerald's other children and then eat nice gem food before going to bed. Jenny should have been happy.

The next Monday Jenny had to be literally dragged out of bed. She refused to eat breakfast and only dressed when Jet threatened to send her to school in her pajamas. Throughout reading lessons Jenny was inattentive and crabby. At lunchtime she sat still, not eating the lunch Emerald had prepared. Then Jenny had a temper tantrum at art group.

The teacher had given everybody paint and asked them to paint their house. Jenny stared at the blank paper while around her her classmates worked on their paintings. All around her were pictures of smiling faces, children with their mummies and daddies.

"This class is stupid. I don't want to do this anymore," shouted Jenny as she spilled some paint all over the desk.

The other kids cried out as their paintings were ruined. Jenny knocked over some more paints.

"Jenny stop this. Do you want me to call your grandmothers?" said the teacher a human woman this time.

"No I don't. I want my Daddy. I want my Daddy!" Jenny screamed and fell to the ground kicking and screaming.

The next thing Jenny knew she was led away to the nurse's office. They made her lie on a bed and turned off the lights. A little while later her grandmothers came in. They looked disappointed.

"Come on Jenny let's go home," said Jet softly.

They said nothing as they drove to their house. Once inside they sat Jenny down.

"Jenny we're very disappointed in you. We know you miss your Daddy but you can't act like that," said Emerald.

"I don't care. I miss Daddy," said Jenny.

"Jenny don't be like that. Your Daddy has only been gone for a little while," scolded Jet.

"No it hasn't. It's been over a week. I'm tired of eating weird food. I'm tired of being in this weird house. I want to go home," shouted Jenny.

"Jenny go to your room. We'll talk about this later," said Jet.

Jenny ran up the stairs and into her room. She ignored the teddy bots and plunked herself into bed. It got dark. Jet knocked on the door and told her it was dinner time. Jenny just stayed in bed. The next thing Jenny knew it was morning. Emerald told her it was time to get up.

"My stomach hurts," cried Jenny.

Emerald felt her forehead, "Your body temperature is 1.8 degrees Celsius above normal. Stay in bed I'll bring your breakfast up."

Breakfast was some toast and jam with some hot tea. Jenny didn't taste it. Over the next few hours Jenny slept on and off. She could hear her Grandmas talking with someone.

"-made a mistake.- too much change – don't care need him now."

Then some doctors both human and a blue gem came to see her. They checked her temperature and looked at her tongue and gem. Then it was lunch time. Jenny got some chicken soup. She slept the rest of the day.

The next morning, Emerald opened the blinds. "Okay time to get up sleepyhead."

"I don't want to go to school," said Jenny.

"You're not going to school today. Now get up. Your Daddy is picking you up," ordered Emerald.

The green gem gave Jenny a bath and dressed her in her old clothes. They had muffins and orange juice for breakfast. Then the doorbell rang. Jenny raced to open it. A tall hairy figure stood at the door.

"Daddy!" cried Jenny as she hugged her father's legs.

"Hey Jenny, were you good for your Grandmas?"asked Steven.

"No,"answered Jenny truthfully.

"Out of the mouths of babes," said Jet. "Jenny would you get your suitcases please?"

Jenny raced up to her room. She picked up her suitcase that Emerald had set out. Then she ordered her teddy bots follow her. Carrying Mr. Foo she went back down. Her Daddy seemed to frown but his face brightened up.

"Hey, let's go into the car with Grandpa," said Daddy cheerily.

Inside the car Grandpa was driving. Daddy strapped her into the child seat and sat next to Grandpa. As Grandpa was driving Jenny could see that this was not the direction to the farm.

"Daddy, Grandpa where are we going?" asked Jenny.

Daddy turned around, "Jenny we're not going to the farm. You see I was so wrapped being sad I forgot about what you needed. You had nobody to play with and you hated your school. Grandpa and I talked about it and we decided to sell the farm. Jenny, you and me are going to live with Grandpa for a while."

They drove right back to Grandpa's shop. He led them both back behind the shop and up a set of stairs to where his apartment was. Inside there were pictures of a big pink lady, Daddy as a boy and most importantly a picture of a green lady with blonde hair. She had a big belly.

"Jenny that is your Mummy when she was pregnant with you," said Grandpa.

Jenny stared at the picture for awhile. Steven led Jenny to a small room. It had some of her toys from home. Steven set the suitcase down.

"Welcome home Jenny."


	4. A Trip to the Child Psychologist

A Trip to the Child Psychologist

Steven carried Jenny bodily into the clinic while Greg followed. They came to an office door that said S. Yellowtail. The young father knocked on the door to hear a familiar voice calling him in.

When Steven opened the door he saw an overflowing toy box,a washing machine of all things, a circle of comfy looking chairs, and an old friend sitting in one of them.

"Sour Cream, you're the child psychologist!?" exclaimed Steve.

"We all have to grow up sometime," said Sour Cream. He looked so strange in a suit and tie. "Did you bring what I asked for Greg?"

Steven's father handed Sour Cream a small folder. The pale man opened it and studied the drawings inside. He frowned a little. "Okay tell me what's this all about?"

Greg begins,"Well Sour Cream, things were getting bad for Steven. He couldn't handle the farm so I had him get his affairs in order and move in with me. Jenny was having trouble at her old school so her grandmothers enrolled her in the Geode Learning Center and things seemed to be going fine. I'm getting up there so I let Steven take care of Jenny for the most part. Then one morning Jenny starts screaming and shouting, Steven tries to calm her down and then Jenny just – stops. She's been like this for two days."

Sour Cream studied the little girl. She was big for her age, looking to be about 6. Jenny also looked like her mother except for the human skin tone. The little girl sat still on the floor hugging a green alien doll which was filthy. The pale man poked the little girl, she did not respond.

"Okay now you Steven,"said Sour Cream.

"Okay I admit that I was in a bad way. I had bitten off more than I could chew at the diary farm. Dad quite rightly stepped in. We sent Jenny to her grandmothers, Peridot's parents. It was a mistake. They signed her up to Geode Learning Center and dressed her up like Peridot. Now Jenny is less human than before.

Gem culture is dangerous. Living with the gems I was unprepared for life in the real world. It was only until I left home that I learned to stand on my own two feet. Lars and I went to Homeworld in an attempt to save the world and we nearly died. So I did what any good father would do. I got rid of any gem influences at home and took Jenny out of the Geode Learning Center. Jenny freaked out and that's why we're here."

"Jenny, do you have anything to add?" asked Sour Cream. Jenny just sat there hugging her plushie. "Your toy is dirty how about I take Mr. Alien out for a wash?"

Then Jenny reacted. She turned around and hissed at Sour Cream.

"She reminds so much of her mother now," said Steven with a tear in his eye.

"Don't worry Jenny. He's not going far," soothed Sour Cream. "I have a washing machine right here. Then when the session is over you can get him back okay?"

"Wait, you have a washing machine in your office?" asked Greg.

"You guys aren't the first people to throw away toys. I find that having a washing machine in the office helps establish trust,"answered Sour Cream.

The pale man gently picked up the plushie. Jenny followed him as he placed the alien into the machine and turned it on. As the washing machine swished Sour Cream and Jenny returned to the circle.

"His name is Mr. Foo," said Jenny.

Now Sour Cream was getting somewhere. "Now tell me about Mr. Foo? Not you, Steven let Jenny talk."

"Mummy gave me Mr. Foo. I found him with my old baby things along with a couple of teddy bots that Daddy hid. He's my best friend and when I came to live with Grandpa, Daddy threw him away along with all the stuff my Grandmas gave me," said Jenny harshly.

"I see. Jenny here are some paper and crayons I want you to draw me your family," said Sour Cream.

The pale man finally looked at the drawings Greg gave him. Jenny was an extraordinarily good artist. Usually with a child her age he'd be looking at squiggles but not her drawings. The first picture was of the dairy farm. Jenny was standing outside of a house with some brown cows. Steven was in the house laying on bed crying. This was not good.

The next picture was of Jenny at school. She was sitting at a desk snoring while the teacher glared at her. The little girl wrote these lessons are boring. Then in the schoolyard Jenny was frowning while the other children pointed at her. They were saying words like weirdo and freak. Clearly Jenny wasn't happy at human school.

Now it was onto to Grandmas' house. The picture was of Jenny with her two Grandmas and 4 smaller green gems. Everybody was smiling. The house had a lovely garden and was filled with toys. There were more pictures, Jenny at the Geode Learning Center, Jenny playing with the green gem children. In all of them Jenny was smiling.

Jenny tugged at Sour Cream's pants. He looked to see Jenny holding the picture she just drew. He did not like what he saw.

"Jenny can you tell me what this is about?" asked Sour Cream.

"That's Grandpa serving ice cream," said Jenny.

"He looks so sad. Why is he sad?"

"I dunno. That's Daddy throwing away my toys and Mummy's picture. I try to stop him but he's bigger than me."

"I can see you crying. And who's this up in the sky?" Sour Cream pointed to a green figure with big yellow hair and a cracked gem. Her eyes were crossed out."

"That's Mummy at Homeworld. She's dead."

Sour Cream glared at the two humans. "I've seen enough. Steven, how can you let your daughter think that her mother is dead? Greg, it's great that you stepped in but you have to stop pandering Steven. Tell me since Jenny moved to your house has she seen her grandmothers?"

"No, we don't want Jenny involved in gem culture. After what happened to me I want nothing to do with gems," answered Steven.

"Well that's strange since you married and had a child with a full gem. And wasn't Peridot the one to get you to move out? Make you get your GED? Jenny is a part of Peridot. It seems to me that you already have a lot to do with gems," observed Sour Cream.

"The Crystal Gems damaged Steven," said Greg angrily.

"And you are damaging Jenny. You took away from a school that made her happy. Yes, Steven the Crystal Gems hurt you but Peridot and her mothers aren't Crystal Gems. Keeping Jenny away from her heritage isn't protecting Jenny it's hurting her. All because you're angry at Peridot."

"Yes I am angry at Peridot. Yes Jenny is becoming more and more like her each day. The fact of the matter is that Peridot just up and left and I have no idea why!" cried Steven.

"Oh get over yourself," snapped Sour Cream. Steven looked shocked. "You heard me. Not everything is about you. School just ended. Come with me."

Bewildered the Universe family followed Sour Cream as he marched out of the clinic and to a nearby playground. Steven and Greg could see the children racing towards the playground. Several young Peridots were in the group laughing and playing. Sour Cream turned to face Steven.

"See that Steven. These Peridots are children enjoying the freedom they never would have had on Homeworld. On Homeworld they would have been slaves. They would have been abused and worked under terrible conditions until they shattered. When that battle fleet came to get them back your wife realized that Homeworld would keep coming to Earth until they got back their slaves. So Peridot went back to stop them.

So yeah, your wife left you and it sucks. But she was trying to protect the other Peridots including your daughter. You couldn't come with her. The last time you went to Homeworld you and Lars almost died. Jenny needed you.

Steven you are suffering from a severe depression. You need to seek treatment, my recommendation is St. Bismuth's. In the meantime stop thinking about yourself and make amends to Jenny. You can start by sending her back to the Geode Learning Center. And Steven get a shave you look like a cocker spaniel."

As soon as the family went back home, Greg put up a picture of Peridot. Steven walked into the bathroom and started to shave off his beard. When he was done he peered at his clean shaven face in the mirror. His features looked coarser than he remembered. Suddenly in a flash of light the beard grew back. Something was wrong.

"Dad, send Jenny back to Geode Learning Center. I'm going to check myself into St. Bismuth's," called out Steven.


	5. Jenny's Jasper

Jenny's Jasper

Just after Daddy went to St. Bismuth's Jenny heard a knocking at the door. It was still very early so Grandpa was still asleep. Though she wasn't supposed to answer the door Jenny crept down the stairs. When Jenny opened it there stood a big hairy gem monster with a bow on and a label that said 'For Jenny'.

Jenny clapped her hands with joy. She had been asking for a puppy from Grandpa and Daddy for ages. They kept saying no and now she had a gem doggie. The gem dog stared at her even though it had no eyes. Jenny studied it. The doggie was large with a shaggy mane of white hair. She was a stripey orange with a gem for her nose.

The doggie let itself in. Jenny was going to prove she was responsible so she led her new pet up the stairs and into the kitchen. She got some food and placed it in a bowl for the doggie. What should she call her new pet? As Jasper was munching on the ham that Jenny gave her Grandpa woke up.

"Are you up Sweetie. How about you watch that nature show while Grandpa -Jasper!," gasped Grandpa.

"Hi Grandpa, someone gave me that doggie I always wanted,"called out Jenny.

She waved her hand smiling as if nothing was wrong. As if she wasn't sitting next to a monster.

"Jenny walk over to me slowly, no sudden movements. Okay?"Grandpa looked very frightened.

"Grandpa?" asked Jenny in a soft voice.

She stepped forward confused. Before she knew it Grandpa scooped her up. He raced into his bedroom and locked it. Putting Jenny down he frantically rummaged for his cellphone. When he found it he jabbed desperately at it. Jenny sat in the corner.

"C'mon, c'mon answer it," hissed Greg.

"Grandpa?" asked Jenny again.

"Not now Jenny," shouted Greg. "Pearl, get over here we have an emergency. I've locked myself in my room. Jasper is here in my house."

Frightened Jenny started crying. Greg plugged his ear to hear Pearl, "Greg, I need you to calm down."

"But there a corrupted gem monster in my house. She's dangerous. Remember when she tried to hurt Steven?"

"Now listen very closely. You and Jenny are safe. Even when corrupted Jasper was Peridot's escort and protector. She protected Peridot in Rossmore and in Geode Learning Center she watches over the children. There is no way Jasper is going to hurt Jenny."

"Then why is she here?"

"My best guess is in some part of her fractured mind she sees Jenny as Peridot and is trying to protect her. Jenny is crying, calm down and slowly unlock the door. I will be there soon."

Greg hung up. He clutched his chest, "Jenny I am getting far too old for this." They stayed in the bedroom.

After a long while they heard movement and then a soft knocking on the bedroom door. Greg cautiously opened it to see Pearl and Jasper wagging her tail. Before Greg could stop her Jenny raced up and hugged Jasper.

"Doggie," cried Jenny burying her face in Jasper's mane.

"Her name is Jasper," corrected Pearl. "She was your mother's protector."

"Can I keep her Grandpa?" asked Jenny eagerly.

Greg hmmed skeptically.

"She is a connection to Peridot," urged Pearl.

"Okay, she can stay," said Greg. Jenny cheered. "But you are responsible for her. That means you have to walk her everyday, feed her and make sure she doesn't break anything. Can you do that Jenny?"

"Yes," said Jenny sincerely.

"It looks like you're going to have to do some shopping," smiled Pearl.

"Why do I think that you had something to do with this?" asked Greg.

Pearl just smiled mysteriously. As soon as she left Greg dressed Jenny and himself. He took Jenny down to the car only to find Jasper sitting comfortably in the passenger seat.

"Looking very comfortable there aren't you?" said Greg as he drove out into town.

They came to a pet mart just by the town square. Once Greg had parked Jasper leaped out of the car. Sighing Greg took Jenny by the hand and entered the pet store. Jasper followed soon after.

Greg muttered to himself, "Let's see we have to get a leash, toys, a dog bed and -" Jasper pulled down a bag of treats. "food."

They quickly scanned the aisles. Greg had to stop Jasper from gnawing on a post. It looks like he had to get some chew toys as well. When they were done Greg winced as he looked at the bill. Even though Jasper didn't need to eat the bill was still startlingly high. Still Jenny seemed happy, something she hadn't been in a long time.

The two were inseparable. Jasper would often follow Jenny to school. After school Jenny would 'walk' Jasper. Which consisted of the monster dragging Jenny behind her on her leash. When they weren't on walks or at school Jenny and Jasper would be seen playing on the beach. She would often braid Jasper's hair and have tea parties with her.

It was a cold and rainy spring day near Mothering Sunday. Jasper and Jenny were holed up in Jenny's room. Jenny was looking up any information she could on her Mummy when she snapped her laptop shut.

"Jasper you knew my Mummy. What was she like?"asked Jenny.

Jasper stared at her with her tongue lolled out. She cocked her head. Jenny slumped on the bed.

"Of course. I wish you could talk then maybe you could tell me what she was like," sighed Jenny.

Jasper looked at her for a moment and then started hacking and coughing. Jenny sat up, afraid for Jasper. The corrupted Gem coughed up a small black box covered in spit.

"Hullo what is this?"asked Jenny.

Stars formed in her eyes. Jenny reached down and picked it up. It looked to be made of some sort of crystal. Suddenly it lit up and made a noise. Jenny dropped it. In a flash of light, a small naked green girl appeared in her room. The little gem had a triangular green stone on her forehead and a mop of messy blonde hair. She appeared to be walking but stayed in one place.

"What are you doing?"asked Jenny.

The little girl turned to face Jenny, "I'm following my teachies. They're going to take me someplace to get upgraded."

"Who are you?" Jenny wondered.

"I'm Peridot facet 2F5L cut 5XG," said the little girl. She then flickered out leaving Jenny alone in the room with Jasper.

"Mummy?" called out Jenny.

The next day after school the green girl appeared again. She was wearing a sweater and appeared much bigger but that was only because of the clawlike limb enhancers she wore. Her limbs were bandaged and she was crying.

"What happened?" asked Jenny concerned.

"They cut off my legs and arms. It hurts so much," sobbed the girl. Even with her limb enhancers she still looked like a baby.

The door knocked, "I head crying. What are you doing?" asked Grandpa.

"Nothing!" shouted Jenny.

The form flickered. Mummy was now lying on the ground, looking pale. Her limbs had yellow glowing lines. Grandmas Jet and Emerald fussed around the young gem.

"She's getting worse," said Jet.

"I don't care if our appointment is next week. We are going to the rehabilitation and repair center," announced Emerald.

"I hear Jet and Emerald. What's going on?" asked Grandpa. He pushed open the door. "Peridot?"

The scene before him was confusing. There in the center of the bedroom was a holographic projection of a young Peridot being carried piggyback by Emerald. Jenny looked up. The scene flickered and shut down.

"That's it! I am calling your Grandmas and finding out exactly what is going on," announced Grandpa with a frown.

"No Grandpa, that's mine," shouted Jenny as Greg picked up the cube.

The aging rocker ignored her as Jasper barked. He took the cube out of Jenny's room. He stabbed his cellphone.

"Hello, Jenny has this weird hologram projector. Did you give it to her? No? Then what is going on?"He put the cellphone down. "That was your grandmothers. They'll be coming over soon."

A few minutes later Emerald and Jet were up in Grandpa's apartment. Grandpa crossed his arms as they looked around critically.

"I see nothing of Peridot here," said Jet.

"Then what is this?" Greg thrust the black cube under Jet's nose.

The two older gems looked ashamed. Emerald spoke up, "We-we don't know how that got here. Peridot left the holocube in our care to give to Jenny when she was older."

"It was to tell Jenny the story of her mother without any biases, straight from her point of view," added Jet.

"Then what is it doing here?" accused Greg.

"Jasper coughed it up," piped up Jenny. "It's teaching me about my Mummy."

"Jenny you're too young to learn about these things," said Grandpa softly.

"No I'm not. You and Daddy never talk about my Mummy. I never get to see grandmas Emerald and Jet anymore. At least this thing tells me what Mummy was like," shouted Jenny.

While the grownups were staring at her, Jasper knocked the cube out of Greg's hand. It fell to the floor and came to life. This time a Peridot in a hospital gown was sitting on a strange bed. She had new limb enhancers and was playing with a holoscreen.

"What is she doing?" said Grandpa.

The hologram looked at Greg. "If you must know I am taking my lessons. It distracts me from the pain." The hologram dodged as something was thrown at her. "Here's the pain."

"Get out here you stupid Peridot," shouted a tiny Aquamarine with a bandage on her nose.

"I'm smarter than you, you clod," shouted Peridot.

"You're just a stupid maintenance drone. What makes you think you are smarter than me," said the holo Aquamarine with her hands on her hips.

"I didn't destroy my scent sponge," replied Peridot.

The two young gems childishly bickered until a burly blue gem intervened.

"Peridot, do not speak to your betters that way. Aquamarine you know better than to associate with lesser gems," scolded the blue agate.

She made a point of swatting both on the head and pulling Aquamarine away. The hologram shut off. Grandpa looked at the spot where the holograms left.

"And there you have it. Peridot's story, no glorification, no exaggerations. Jenny's been asking a lot about her mother. I think we should leave this," stated Emerald.

Jet added,"And you should let us visit Jenny more often."

Greg sighed he should have known what he was getting into when he started dating Steven's mother.


	6. A trip to Storyland

A Trip to Storyland

Jenny lay snuggled up to her father while Jasper lay at the foot of the bed. He wrapped the covers around her and picked up a book. He smiled down at her. She looked so cute in those froggy pajamas.

"Okay, now its time for a story. I read this to your mother when she first came to live with us," said Steven. "This is The Unfamiliar Familiar the first in the Spirit Morph book series."

"I've never seen this in the school library," said Jenny.

"Well it was popular about 10 years ago. A friend introduced me to this series. Now let's begin.

 _Lisa awoke with a start, the echoes of the dream still dancing in her mind, the low rumble of thunder murmured throughout the quiet house. The house was deathly still the only sound Lisa could hear was her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. The hairs on her neck tingled when suddenly there was a violent knocking at the door._

" _Lisa, time to chop wood for the fire," called out her father."_

"Wait she wakes up from a nightmare and then we hear nothing what is was about?"

"It done to add suspense. _Lisa put on her leggings and threadbare cloak. She trudged into the forest with her large ax. It was a cold spring day. Through the dawn's early light she could see her breath. Lisa would rather be in bed but if she did not chop the wood there would be no breakfast. A few yards in she found a good candidate in a dead tantea tree. As she raised the ax to tree she heard a voice call out._

" _Oy, leave that tantea tree alone. My folks just put a down payment of 5 rabbits for this tree," called a voice from above._

 _Lisa whipped her head up. There sitting up on a large nest was a giant falcon._

" _Who, what are you?" gasped Lisa._

" _My name is Archimicarus and I am a falcon. Now could you please take that ax somewhere else?"_

" _But I need wood to heat up my cottage."Lisa hefted the ax once more._

" _You mean the little cottage by the well? Yeah it's on fire."_

 _Lisa raced as fast as she could to her house, her heart pounding. The falcon was right, the cottage was indeed burning. Outside by the well her father was being led away by some soldiers. The leader was a mysterious one eyed man._

 _Tears filled Lisa's eyes, her poor, poor father, captured and taken away. Who knows what's going to happen to him? The man who raised her and taught her everything. She remembered..."_

"Daddy does this girl do nothing but emote?"

"Good point let's skip to where she actually does something. _As the sinister soldiers placed her father in a carriage Lisa made a point to stay hidden. The fire consumed the house as the black carriage pulled away. Once they were out of sight Lisa stepped out of the mysterious forest and back to her burnt out home. Under the staircase Lisa pulled out her family's shimmering sword and held it aloft."_

"Wait Daddy how come Lisa's father didn't get the sword for himself?"

"You know I never questioned that. _Lisa felt a presence. She whirled around holding the sword._

" _Careful, you could hurt someone with that," said Archimicarus._

" _I thought you might have been another soldier. Now I have no idea where they're taking my father," said Lisa._

" _That was a royal carriage. They'll be heading to the palace in the capitol."_

" _Still I can't follow them. Unless hey, Archimicarus let me ride you and we can follow them."_

" _Okay why not."_

"Daddy why did that falcon just abandon his family? And didn't Lisa just try and chop down his home?"

"Heroes often make sacrifices _. Lisa and Archimicarus flew close to the Forest of Peril following the road._

" _Oh we lost sight of them. You're taking too long," scolded Lisa._

" _I can only go so fast. Besides all roads lead to Roma. It's getting dark I have to land," replied Archimicarus._

 _They landed in a small clearing in the Forest of Peril. Lisa found a family of woodcutters who took her in for the night. As Lisa snuggled in the bed made up for her she smiled. This was going to be a great adventure."_

"This forest doesn't seem very perilous if Lisa could find a family of woodcutters. And why isn't she worried about her Daddy?"

"Let's just continue on with the story. _The next day after flying for 5 hours they stopped at a clearing and picked some berries to eat. Then Lisa found a small village._

" _We're getting close to the Capitol. It won't be long now," said Archimicarus. The giant falcon flew up a tree to roost for the night._

 _Lisa found a tavern and stayed in a room for the night."_

"Daddy, Lisa is just a little kid. Then how come nobody asks what she is doing out there all alone."

"Let's just continue. _The next day Archimicarus flew Lisa over the city walls of Roma. They found themselves in a large marketplace._

" _Where's the palace?" asked Lisa._

" _It's the nicest and biggest building. Where else would the queen of the witches live?"answered the falcon._

" _What does my father Eli Plickman have to do with the queen of the witches?"asked Lisa._

" _Look whatever and whoever the queen wants the queen gets"_

 _Lisa just nodded. She scanned the town and found the palace. It was made of white warpstone and had five towers. Magical plants grew on the roofs as the guards flew around the palace on magical hipocrgriffs. The main window-"_

"Daddy how long is this description? We don't have all night?"

"Of course let's see _biting her lip Lisa hefted the shimmering sword and walked up to the palace gates."_

"So you mean nobody stopped an armed intruder entering the gates? Daddy you can drive a car through these plot holes. _"_

" _Lisa crept up to the throne room and hid behind a pillar. There sitting on the Wooden Throne was Maia Queen of the Witches. Her black eyes flashed. In her dark hair shimmered hair combs infused with magic. She wore an elaborate white lace gown as she sneered at the one eyed man._

" _Bring in Eli Plinkman," sneered the queen._

 _The One eyed man gave the signal and the guards shoved a thin pale man towards the queen. It was her father. The man stood defiantly in front of the queen._

" _Why I ever agreed to perform the spring fertility rites with you is beyond me. Now where is it?"_

" _Where you'll never find it," said Plinkman proudly._

" _Do you think this is a game? The darkness is spreading now tell me give me the jewel of light now."_

" _You know my price."_

" _Very well, you get lordship of Seatown and command of the navy. Now where is the Jewel of Light?"_

" _It's inside of of my daughter Lisa."_

 _The queen rose from the throne. Her body was covered in a dark aura of rage._

" _You fool. You implanted a magical object inside a child? There is no way that a child could control, let alone handle the power of the Jewel of Light. Alabaster did you discover any traces of the child?"_

" _We were too busy looking for the Jewel my Lady. We saw something that looked like servant's quarters but-"_

" _Never mind, send out the crows. Wanted Lisa Plinkman 10 000 gold pieces dead or alive."_

 _Lisa's heart pounded. She ran and ran ignoring the shouts of the servants and courtiers. The guards finally noticing Lisa chased her into a large courtyard. There were guards to the right of her, guards to the left. She whirled around and saw that she was surrounded._

" _Archimicarus, help me?" shouted Lisa._

 _The large brown form of the falcon swooped down and picked Lisa up by the shoulders. They flew over the palace and city walls. As bright flashes of hex spells whizzed past them. Lisa heard a squawk as one of them hit Archimicarus but the falcon was clever and soon they were away from the guards. Achrimicarus plunged into a thick patch of forest. They landed at the base of an oak tree._

 _Lisa stood up, "That was amazing," she crowed._

"Wait they barely manage to escape highly trained soldiers, were betrayed but her father and have a price on her head? But Lisa is happy?"

"Jenny this is fantasy this isn't realistic. _Lisa turned to face Archimicarus. The falcon's wing was singed._

" _Oh you're hurt. Looks like we're going to have to walk for awhile," remarked Lisa. -_ Jenny what are you doing?"

"I'm looking up this book on Pickled Pimentos. Oh look at that it has only one pimento. It says ' A forgettable rip off the Golden Compass. All the characters except for the bird are unlikable. Lisa's character is typical Mary Sue easily defeating her enemies The story filled with plot holes and dead ends.'

Daddy why are we reading this?"

"A friend of mine when she was a little girl loved this series."

Steven remembered how Connie loved this book and the series. How she loved the high adventure and envied Steven's magical life. She took to sword training with Pearl eager to protect him. Then Steven remembered how Connie changed, going from a shy bookish girl to a cold and vengeful warrior. Maybe this wasn't a good story to read.

Steven sighed and closed the book," How about we see if there are any snacks for us okay?"

"Then we can read another book?"

"Yeah sure. I'll let you pick."

There was a gentle knocking on the door. Steven's father came in looking embarrassed.

"Sorry Stu ball but visiting hours are over. Jenny kiss your father goodnight."

Jasper rose herself up while Jenny kissed her father on the cheek."Goodnight Daddy," said Jenny as she slid out of the bed.

"Goodnight Princess," called out Steven as Jenny left the room.


	7. Steven Connors

Steven Connors

Jenny was walking home from school when she walked into the tuck store. Though the day was bright and sunny Jenny was in a foul mood. She was having trouble learning Gem speak and had to stay for special summer courses. Everybody was out of school except for her. Not even the new adult robinoid her teachers gave her could cheer her up. Perhaps a treat might do the trick.

As she scanned the aisles for an energy treat she spotted a boy with curly hair. He was trying to eat some cakes without being seen. Jenny studied the boy, he was about her age and chubby the way her Daddy used to be. He wore a grubby striped T shirt and shorts. Obviously he was on vacation.

"You better pay for those Young man," called out the shopkeeper.

Caught the boy stammered. Jenny seeing this decided she didn't want him to get in trouble. She pulled out her 5 pound note and presented it to her new robinoid.

"Robinoid, scan and copy," commanded Jenny. There was no way she was going to give up her tuck money.

The robinoid's silvery body shimmered as it scanned the money. After a clicking noise two 5 pound notes appeared.

"Excuse me, I'll pay for it," called out Jenny.

The older man held the squirming boy by the arm, "That's very nice of you. But this young lad has to learn not to take things like that."

"But it's okay. He's with me. We were going to meet up here after school was over."

The older man looked at the boy. The young boy smiled carefully. After studying him, he let the boy go.

"Fine you can leave but if I ever see you in here again I'll call your mother. Now little miss that'll be 6.50."

Jenny grumbled as she handed over the money. There was no way she could afford the sparkle candy now. She left with the strange boy.

"Thanks for helping me like that. My name's Steven, Steven Connors," said the boy.

"Well Steven you sure have expensive tastes or do you splurge when you're on vacation?"replied Jenny.

"I'm not on vacation. My Mum's working in town. I ran out of food so I went into that store. What's your name?"

"I'm Jenny Universe. Couldn't your Mummy make you something to eat?"

"Mummy working right now and I'm not allowed near the stove. Say are you wearing a school uniform? I thought school was over?"

"I had to take extra classes. My Daddy went to St. Bismuth's. I live with my Grandpa over the ice cream shop."

"Oh, say is that a teddy bot? I've always wanted one of those."

"No it's a flask robinoid. I got it from school so that I could train with it."

"But that's a toy isn't it?"

"Not really gems use it to build and fix stuff."

"Say do you want to go to the beach and make some sandcastles?"

"Sure why not? It's not like my friends are here in town."

The two children walked over to the white sand beach. Steven managed to find an abandoned bucket and spade with Jenny with the help of her new robinoid dug a hole. When she reached the water she stopped.

"What are you doing?" asked the boy with a bucketful of sand.

"I'm digging a hole to get to the moist sand. There's this cool trick my grandpa taught me." Jenny took the moist sand and dribbled it to make lumpy tower.

"Whoa that's amazing," Steven's eyes sparkled. "Let's make the biggest sand castle ever."

"It gets even better. Robinoid attend!" The robinoid stood at attention. "Scan that tower and make a sandcastle with 5 towers, walls and a moat. Height 1 meter tall."

Steven Connors gasped as the robinoid dug and mixed the sand with water. He watched transfixed as the castle grew before him. All to soon it became late and the castle still wasn't finished.

"Well I gotta go. My Grandpa is going to be so mad," said Jenny as she stood up.

"Can we meet up again?" asked Steven.

"Sure even I get a break tomorrow. I'll bring my other robinoids and we can work on that castle okay?"

Jenny waved him off as she left the beach. When she got to Grandpa's shop, Grandpa was mad.

"Jenny what were you doing?I expected you home hours ago," said Grandpa with a frown.

"I met a new friend. We were making sandcastles," explained Jenny.

"Are you sure you weren't just trying out that new robinoid?"

"His name is Steven Connors and his mother works in town."

"Now dinner is burnt. Get upstairs, I'm very disappointed in you Jenny."

Jenny ate a dinner of burnt pork chops. Then Grandpa sent her off to bed with no story. It was still way before her bedtime but that was okay. She had her toys and Mummy's box to play with.

The next morning as Greg was setting up shop a small boy walked up to him.

"Can Jenny come out to play?" asked the boy.

Greg studied the boy. He was wearing a grubby T shirt and shorts with a pair of flip flops. The boy was chubby with curly black hair. Other than his dusky skin he looked like Steven at that age.

"I'm Stevie, Stevie Connors," said the boy again. "Can Jenny come to the beach?"

"I'm keeping an eye on Jenny right now. You can play with her in front of the shop," replied Greg.

In the back room Jenny sulked. Jasper barked.

"You sure Jasper?" asked Greg. "You can watch over them?" Jasper barked again. "Okay just let me hand over some money for Jenny okay?"

The corrupted gem now held a small handbag in her mouth. She barked again this time turning to Jenny. Jenny cheered. Greg watched Jasper, Jenny and three robinoids tumble out of the shop and leave for the beach with the Steven Connors.

When they got to the beach Stevie turned to Jenny, "I didn't know you had more teddy bots."

"Well I thought you might like to play with them too. We can use them to finish that sand castle."

"Forget about that," shouted Stevie gleefully. "Robot balls attend." Stevie was sure the robot balls were facing him. "Make me a castle big enough for me to live in."

The robinoids chittered among themselves. After a while they scattered but they did not push sand instead the fuzzy teddy bots gathered rocks while the larger one seemed to be mixing something.

"What are they doing?" whispered Stevie.

"They're making your castle of course. You didn't think you could live in a castle made of sand did you?"

"Cool," said Stevie his eyes sparkling.

The children watched as the castle was built before their eyes. The robinoids used Jenny's design with the towers walls and moat. Just as the robinoids were putting the final touches on the roof Jasper barked. They turned around to see a uniformed officer coming their way.

"Oh bugger, it's the beach police. We better leave Jenny," said Stevie as her grabbed her hand.

Jenny called the robinoids to her and the children ran out of the beach.

"We can't play on the beach anymore, now what do we do?" asked Jenny.

"I know we could get something to eat and then play at the docks," said Stevie.

They went into a different tuck shop this time. Jenny fished in Jasper's purse to buy some light candy while Stevie got a hamburger and heated it up. She paid for Stevie's hamburger, and her candy as well as a small loaf of bread.

When they got to the docks, Jenny spoke, "Okay let's get out the bread and feed the ducks."

She turned around only to see Stevie eating the loaf of bread, "I'm sorry what?"

"Stevie that was for the birds!" Jasper looked at the boy.

"I was still hungry."

"You just had a double decker hamburger. Never mind let's just salvage the loaf."

Jasper watched the kids as they fed the seagulls. Soon it became late and the loaf was gone. Jenny left for home while Jasper stayed for awhile watching Stevie. Then she left for home.

Jenny ate her supper and went to bed. She wondered how Stevie could be so hungry. The next day she visited her father at St. Bismuth's and thought nothing of it.

 _A Trip to the Pictures_

Greg watched Jenny read the newspaper as she ate her breakfast. It was weird seeing such a little girl doing grownup things. Jenny ate the last bit of her egg and set the newspaper down.

"Grandpa, can you take me to the pictures?" asked Jenny.

"Sure, which movie do you want to see?"

Jenny handed him the newspaper, "It's called Alien Intrusion."

"Jenny no, that's a horror movie. You'll get nightmares. Why do you even want to see it?"

Jenny took back the newspaper. She read the section out loud, "Alien Intrusion- so bad it's good. Alien Intrusion is a thinly veiled antigem propaganda by the American movie industry. It is a highly biased recount of the gem refugee crisis but in this it fails. The so called heroes are cardboard cutouts of the military. The monsters are more sympathetic and more human. All in all it is more a reflection of the isolationist, misogynistic country that voted for Drumph than a warning about alien invasion. - so what do say? Can I go?"

"Jenny I'm going to busy today how about you go play with Stevie."

There that should do it. The movie was PG-13 there was no way that Jenny could see that movie now. The little girl frowned and that looked at him.

"Can I at least take Stevie to the pictures then?" asked Jenny.

Greg looked out the window. The sky was dark. It looked like it was going to rain. "Sure why not? Better take Jasper with you."

Jenny cheered and gave her Grandpa a kiss. When she left the house she walked she narrowed her eyes. She had a perfect plan. Working quickly Jenny knocked on Stevie's door. A rather sleepy woman answered it.

"Can Stevie come out to the pictures?" asked Jenny.

The woman studied Jenny for a little while, "I'm sorry who are you?"

"I'm Jenny, Jenny Universe. I'm a friend of your son. Stevie must have talked about me."

"Wait you're Jenny Universe as in the Scary Hairy Universes. That changes everything," the woman turned her head around and shouted. "Stevie, get dressed. Jenny's here to take you to a movie!"

"I can't find any clean clothes," called out Stevie.

"Oh for the love of-" growled Stevie's Mum. She marched back inside.

A few moments later Steven's Mum shoved the little boy out in a pair of swimming trunks and a T shirt. She shoved a handful of money into his hands and slammed the door. The two children looked at each other.

"Okay let's see Penguin Panic," said Stevie.

"No I've got a better idea. We're going to see Alien Intrusion," said Jenny.

"A space movie that sounds so cool!"

They walked to the movie theater with Stevie smiling. His smile faded when he saw the rating for Alien Intrusion.

"That movie is PG-13. Your Grandpa is busy and Mummy's asleep. How are we going to see the movie now?"whined Steven.

"By getting your Grandpa to take us," replied Jenny with her eyes glinting.

"I don't have a Grandpa."

"Yes you do," smirked Jenny. She walked over to a rather ratty looking chubby man. "You! Take us to see Alien Intrusion."

"You're getting a homeless man to pose as my Grandpa?" whispered Stevie.

Even Jasper looked quizzically at Jenny.

"I'm not that old. But if we're going to do this, I want a few things."

Strangely enough Jenny's plan actually worked. Jasper had to sit outside but within a few minutes the children and their 'father' were sitting in the movie theater. The man named Ronaldo was stuffing his face with popcorn and a corn dog the children had bought for him. Still Stevie was not happy.

"We spent all our money feeding this dude," hissed Stevie.

"It will be worth it," assured Jenny.

The credits started rolling. Ronaldo stopped eating. The screen showed multicolored slavering aliens.

"Oh, come on! These are obviously actors on bad rubber suits," shouted Ronaldo.

He sprayed bits of his corn dog. Clearly he had not stopped eating. The kids shushed him.

The movie went on. The marines posed and strutted. Their dialogue was wooden. Soon enough the alien invasion landed. Slavering green monsters pushed baby carriages off their ship. While a larger green alien with a triangular yellow crest gave out orders.

"The great and powerful dorito has arrived," said Ronaldo loudly.

An usher shined his light in their faces, "Children, if you cannot get your father to quiet down, we must ask to you leave."

The movie went on. Ronaldo stifled a giggle as one of the marines gave the classic line, "Oh no, Mommy's mad."

Then as the marines hunted down and cornered a white alien Harrison jumped in front of them. "Stop don't shoot my Mom."

The marines of course sprayed bullets at the alien and their old comrade. The white alien swiped them with her tail and got away with her son. Then the green alien confronted the white alien. Poor Harrison was caught in a tug of war. Ronaldo brayed with laughter.

"This is the most ridiculous movie I have ever seen," howled Ronaldo in laughter.

The next thing they knew the usher had shoved all three of them outside the theater. To top it all off it was raining.

"Oh bugger, now what do we do?" asked Stevie.

"Let's go back to Grandpa's shop and get an ice cream," said Jenny.

"Yay, ice cream," cried Ronaldo.

"You're not coming," corrected Jenny.

Ronaldo slumped his shoulders and walked away.


	8. A Trip to the Moon

A Trip to the Moon

The day did not start well. They were going to visit Daddy when Grandpa received a call from St. Bismuth's.

"Hello. Yes this is Greg Universe. Steven's had what!? Well what are you doing about it? What do you mean we can't come? This is going to break Jenny's heart. Okay I'll tell her," Grandpa set the cellphone down. He turned to Jenny. "That was the hospital Steven's had a bad night. We won't be able to come today."

Jenny thought for a moment, "Can I go play at Stevie's then?"

Grandpa frowned, "Sure why not."

Jenny walked over with her teddy bots and Jasper. She knocked on Stevie's door. His mother opened the door and looked down.

"I'm sorry Steven can't come out to play. He's studying for his IQ test," said his mother.

Jenny stammered"But that's not the way-" before she could finish her sentence the door slammed shut.

Jenny walked back home her shoulders slumped. When she got home Grandpa was on the phone.

"You want to open up a shop up there? Why? Who's going eat ice cream up there? I thought that was a joke. Okay I'll come right over," Grandpa set down the phone and almost ran into Jenny. "Sorry Jenny didn't see you there. Why the long face?"

"Stevie can't come out to play," replied Jenny sulkily.

"Well what about your other friends, Alice?"

"Book tour with parents."

"Ivy."

"On vacation."

"Katie?"

"Vacation."

"Poppy?"

"Vacation. Everybody's on vacation but me."

Grandpa looked down at the little girl. "Well I was going to ask one of your friends to keep you for the day but since that's not possible. How would you like a trip to the moon?"

"The moon? Yay!"

Grandpa took her by the hand and they walked to the nearest warp pad. It was set in the town square. With a flash of Light Port Rush was gone and in it's place was a large cavern. A strange gem stepped up to greet them. She had one eye and was green. Her white hair was piled up in a bun and she wore a jumpsuit.

The strange gem smiled,"Welcome to the Twilight Years Lunar base. I'm Nephrite the manager. We are so glad you could come on such short notice.."

Nephrite guided Grandpa away while paying very little attention to Jenny. The little girl looked around all around her were old people. They hopped slowly in jumpsuits. The gravity was low so Jenny had to hop to follow Grandpa and Nephrite. The conversation was boring but Jenny needed to interrupt.

"Grandpa, I'm cold and hungry," said Jenny as she pulled at Grandpa's leg.

"Yes, the residents prefer the cooler temperatures," said the Nephrite smugly. "This discussion is going to take a while. I'll just get the twins to take care of her."

The manager called out and a very strange gem stepped forward. Jenny couldn't tell if it was one gem or two. The gem in question had two bodies attached to a single set of legs. Each body had only one arm. They had reddish skin with black crew cuts and no noses. The gem(s) smiled down at her.

"Welcome Jenny. We're the Rutile twins. Let's take you to the kitchens and get you something to eat, okay?"

The twins led her into a huge kitchen with stainless steel fittings. On one of the stoves a thin pink gem with a Mohawk was pushing something into an oven.

"Lars, we have a visitor," called out one head.

"This is Jenny. She's hungry," said the other head.

The pink gem turned around. Only to be revealed as a pink skinned man. He wore chef's whites. He grimaced awkwardly. "Hi, I'm Lars. You must be Steven and Peridot's kid. You've gotten big. Let's get you something to eat. How does a grilled cheese sandwich and chicken noodle soup sound?"

"Actually can I have some gem food?" asked Jenny shyly.

Lars stood up. "That's a little beyond my pay grade but I'll see what I can do. Rutile how about you take her to Rhodonite and Fluorite then?"

The twins took Jenny by the hand and led her to another set of rooms. Jenny gasped inside was a strange caterpillar thing. The caterpillar had a strange grandmotherly look about her.

It smiled and spoke very slowly to her, "Wel-come, Jenny Universe. I. Am. Fluorite. I. Hear. You. Like. Gem. Food. How. About. I. Get. Rhodonite. To. Get. You. Some?"

Standing right next to Fluorite was a gem that was clearly a fusion. She looked down at Jenny, "Oh Jenny you look so cold. Figures ,you're in a sun dress. Let's make you something warm okay?"

The fusion walked out and Fluorite turned towards Jenny. "How. About. We. Get. You. A. Playmate? Padparascha! Please. Come. Out."

A short reddish gem in a fluffy dress scurried out. "The child of Steven and Peridot has come to our home."

Rhodonite came back with a plate of glowing white cakes and a small robinoid. As she set the plate in front of Jenny she ordered the robinoid to scan her body and produce a jumpsuit.

"Okay Jenny, what's your favorite color?" asked Rhodonite.

"Green," answered Jenny.

The next thing she new the robinoid shot out a scanning beam. Jenny giggled as the robinoid scrambled up her and started making the jumpsuit right on her body. When it was done Jenny was covered in a green long sleeved jumpsuit.

"Oh you look so much like your mother right now," gushed Rhodonite.

"You knew my mother?" asked Jenny now curious.

"Oh. Yes. Peridot. Flew. A ship. Out. Of. Homeworld. To. Rescue. Us. She. Was. Brave,"smiled Fluorite.

Jenny's eyes drooped.

"How about you eat these cakes and we'll tell you all the rest," added Rutile.

Once Jenny had finished. The Off Colors told her what they knew of her mother.

"We stayed at the barn for a little while," said one head of Rutile.

"But when Lars came to visit us. He moved us right into his home," added the other head.

"Peridot was extremely nice to us. Lapis not so much," added Rhodonite.

"Wait who is this Lapis?" asked Jenny.

"She. Was. A. Bad. Gem. This. Is. Not. Something. We. Should. Talk. About," said Flourite firmly.

"Anyways, the other gems and Connie were very rude to us," added Rhodonite.

"But not Peridot,"said Rutile. The other head spoke up. "She tried to teach us about Earth."

"Most of it was wrong," laughed Rhodonite. "But that's only because Peridot was learning about Earth on her own."

"She. Built. Us. A. Bus. We. Went. On. A. Road. Trip. With. Lars." said Fluorite.

"Your mother and father loved each other very much," said Padparascha. "On the night of Steven's 18th birthday they had sex three times."

"That's quite enough Padparascha," said Fluorite with an unexpected speed. "Now I have to go to work. Jenny, I'm taking some residents to New Beijing. Do you want to come?"

Jenny cheered. Rhodonite placed her on the back of Fluorite and the two left the room very slowly. Jenny was starting to get bored when Fluorite walked up to a park of some sort. There were a bunch of old people waiting.

"All. Aboard." Fluorite smiled down at the old people.

"Man. This takes me back to my college days," said a hairy old man in a Tshirt.

"Fluorite who's this?" asked an old lady in a shawl.

"This. Is. Jenny. Peridot's. Daughter." replied Fluorite.

"What is she doing here?" asked another woman.

"Her. Grandfather. Is. On. A. Business. Trip. I'm. Watching. Her." With that Fluorite was off.

The large fusion walked slowly out of one cavern into another. This cavern was quite different. In the square old Chinese people did Tai Chi. Over the speakers cheery Chinese music piped out. And everywhere there was red banners with gold Chinese writing. They all scrambled off. One woman started taking pictures. The others appeared more interested in Jenny.

"Oh isn't she sweet?" said the old woman in a shawl.

"So cute," said another woman as she pinched Jenny's cheeks.

An old man ruffled Jenny's hair. Fluorite could see Jenny was uncomfortable.

"Right that's enough. You're making Jenny uncomfortable," barked Fluorite.

The old folks backed away. They hopped into the market square, very slowly. The group separated walking to the various stalls. The hairy old man in the T shirt bought some bugs on a stick. The old lady in a shawl was looking at some scarves, while the other old lady was looking at some jewelry. This was getting boring. Jenny thought the moon would be cool. Instead it was just a big old retirement home.

Fluorite sensed this, "Getting. Bored. Are. You? Come. With. Me. I'll. Take. You. Back. To. Rutile."

The negotiations took much longer than expected. After agreeing to limit the ice cream rations per customer. Greg scoped out a likely spot and then he had to interview potential employees. It was getting late so he decided to pick up Jenny right away. Nephrite was kind enough to show him Rutile's quarters.

When Greg knocked on the door he was greeted by a large caterpillar thing. Inside was a short peach colored gem but there was no trace of Jenny or the Rutile twins. Greg looked around uncomfortably.

"Grandpa's here," called out Padarascha.

"Yeah, I'm here to pick up Jenny," said Greg.

"Oh. Yes. Jenny. Was. Getting. Bored. So. I. Sent. Her. Out. To. Play." smiled Caterpillar Grandma. She pointed right to the window.

Greg almost had a heart attack right then and there. Just outside the window there was Jenny without any protection in the harsh vacuum of space. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. Jenny was laughing and playing with the Rutile twins.

It didn't work, "Jenny's a little kid and part human. What if she needed to breathe?"

"We. Have. Oxygen. And. Defibrillators."answered Fluorite.

"That's it. Take me to Jenny right now," shouted Greg.

Jenny was playing catch with the twins when she saw a large figure in a spacesuit come lumbering towards her. As it came closer Jenny could see it was Grandpa. Since they were in the vacuum of space she couldn't hear what Grandpa was saying but she could imagine what he was saying.

"Jenny get right back inside. It's too dangerous and fun for you," said Grandpa in her mind.

Grandpa grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her into the airlock. Once the air was back. Grandpa pulled off his helmet. "Argh Jenny you nearly gave me a heart attack. Don't ever do that again!"

"I was safe and the Rutile twins were with me," countered Jenny.

"You're right. Let's just take off that jumpsuit and forget all about this."

"Actually Grandpa, it's kind of cold in here. I'd like to keep it on for now."

Grandpa frowned for a little bit. "You must be hungry. Let's go to New Beijing and get some Chinese food."

Jenny palmed her face. After yet another jaunt into New Beijing and getting her face pinched while she ate her food. Grandpa walked Jenny up to the main warp pad.

"So Jenny what did you think of the Moon?" asked Grandpa.

"I hate the Moon. It's cold and it smells of old people!" snapped back Jenny.


	9. A Lovely Day for a Picnic

A Lovely Day for a Picnic

Jenny was looking so forward to the school's summer picnic when the call came in. Grandpa was getting ready to make a large ice cream cake when his cellphone rang. Before he poured the ice cream on the pan he answered it.

"What's that? You're calling in sick? How convenient. Just before the biggest event of the year. This is just like the week before and the week before that. You're fired,"with that Greg slammed down the phone.

Jenny stared at Grandpa with big saucer eyes. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry Jenny. It looks like we won't be going to the picnic."

Jenny frowned, "It's not fair. "

"Now Jenny don't be like that. I have to run this shop."

"Can I at least go to Stevie's house tomorrow?"

"Sure why not?"

Jenny smiled to herself. She made sure to be extra good that evening. The next morning as Grandpa was setting up shop, Jenny went over to Stevie's house with Jasper. She knocked on the door. After a little while Stevie opened the door. The boy was still in his pajamas.

"Stevie how would like to go on a picnic with me?" asked Jenny.

"Jenny, I can't go. Mum's out working and we have nothing to bring over there," said Stevie rubbing his eyes.

"Leave that to me," said Jenny as she strode into the house.

Jasper looked around sniffing things as Jenny walked right into the kitchen. The house was messy as Stevie's Mum was away on business. Jenny ignored this as she opened the refrigerator. She peered inside.

"Jenny as much as I want to go to the picnic. I don't have anything to give to them," cried Stevie.

"Yes you do," said Jenny firmly as she pulled out some potatoes."We're making potato salad."

Jasper watched with a worried look on her face as the children peeled the potatoes and placed them in boiling water. While Jenny was chopping up the other vegetables Stevie looked into the fridge again.

"Jenny we're out of mayonnaise," called out Stevie.

"Then get some yogurt," called out Jenny. The pot was boiling over.

"How's strawberry?"

"It will have to do."

Jenny took the pot off the stove. Then she poured out the water. The potatoes were still hard and very hot. She ran some water over them. This seemed some much easier on the internet. Once she was satisfied they were cool she mixed the potatoes, vegetables and yogurt in a large bowl. Stevie looked at her creation.

"That doesn't look as nice as the potato salad on tube tube," he remarked.

"Like I said, it will have to do."

"Still how are we going to get to the picnic?"

"Leave that to me."

Jasper had heard enough. It was time to step in. Bounding up the stairs she barked at the master bedroom's door. There was no answer. Jasper charged and literally broke open the door. She looked around. The room was empty. She heard the front door close. Looking out the window she saw the children leave the house.

"Where are we going?" asked Stevie.

"To Grandpa's garage. My Mummy's mini car is in there," replied Jenny.

"We're stealing a car?"exclaimed Stevie.

"It's not stealing if it belongs to the family. Now help me open the garage door."

Greg was serving a large family their ice cream cones when Jasper charged up to the counter. The smallest child shrieked and hid behind her mother. Jasper jumped up and down barking in front of the counter.

"Keep that beast away from my child," said the mother.

"Jasper what has gotten into you?" said Greg as he stepped out of the counter.

He reached for the large corrupted gem only to have her step back. He tried again. She stepped back.

"I wants my ice cream," shouted one of the sons.

Greg pushed out Jasper and closed the door. Jasper peered in for a while and then left. After finishing the family's order, Greg reached for his cellphone.

"Hmm I must have left it upstairs," mused Greg.

Meanwhile Jenny and Stevie were traveling down the road to the picnic site.

"Are you sure this is safe?" asked Stevie.

"Sure, and with this robinoid attached to the navigation system there's no way we can get lost," replied Jenny.

Just then Jenny saw the flashing lights of a police car in her rear view mirror. The police car signaled. Jenny pulled over.

"What seems to be the trouble, officer?" asked Jenny innocently.

The man frowned, "Young lady I'll tell what the trouble is. I see two small children and a very suspect potato salad driving down the road that is what the trouble is."

"I don't need a license to drive this," countered Jenny.

The officer paused, "That is not the point young lady. Now you two get into my car. I'm calling your mothers right now."

"I'm not going to baby jail, you copper!" shouted Stevie.

The panicked boy shoved Jenny away from the wheel and drove off as fast as he could.

"Stevie, what are you doing?!" shouted Jenny.

"I'm getting away. Mummy told me that if I was ever caught alone that the fuzz would send me to baby jail," cried Steven.

Jenny looked around the police car was chasing them now, "Stevie there's no such thing as baby jail."

"Yes there is! Mummy told me all about it. They take you a foster home, where they make you do homework and eat broccoli every day, most importantly I'd never see Mummy again. That's what they would do if they found out I was in the house by myself." Stevie started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Stevie everything will be okay." Jenny put a hand on the boy to comfort him.

"No it won't. That cop is catching up to us and we have nowhere to go. Unless – robinoid drive this car to Auntie Gertrude's house."

Greg was hard at work serving a long line of customers when a friend came in. The man about Greg's age looked angry.

"Flori what brings you here?" cried Greg.

"No time for chit chat Greg. Have you seen the news?" said Florence Towry.

"No-o I've been busy."

"Do have any idea- of course not," the angry man turned on the screen.

"We interrupt this regular broadcast to update you on the Port Rush car chase. Following an anonymous tip Police officer Constable Gordon pulled over a mini car driving erratically on highway 17A. When Constable Gordon looked inside he saw two small children and I quote 'a rather suspect looking potato salad inside'. Just as Gordon was about to take them into custody one of the children panicked and drove off. "

For a while Greg just stared at the screen then he said one word, "Jenny."

It was at this time the police officer came in. "Mr. Universe, I'm Sargent Seagram we have been trying to reach you. Your granddaughter-" the man looked at the screen. "I see you've just been informed. Well Mr. Universe we would like your help in bringing Jenny in. If you could come with with in my car."

Moments later Greg was sitting beside Seagram as he joined the police chase. The cars were driving very slowly behind the mini car. It was one of Greg's worst nightmares. He just didn't think it would happen at the age of 5. Seagram jabbed him with something. Greg turned around.

"I'd like to you to talk your granddaughter down," asked Seagram as he handed Greg the microphone.

"Jenny please stop the car and tell me why you are doing this?" shouted Greg into the microphone.

By now they were side by side with the mini car. Greg could see little Stevie was at the wheel while Jenny was wedged off to the side. The little boy looked at the police car.

"No way copper, I ain't stopping," shouted the boy as he sped off.

In his mind Greg wondered how such a little boy could go so fast. Especially since he couldn't even reach the pedals. A casserole dish was flung out the window. It splattered the windshield of Greg's car in pinkish goop. Beside Greg Constable Seagram talked calmly into his CB. The wipers did their job and through the clean windshield Greg could see a blockade of police cars ahead of them. The mini car slowed and came to a stop. Jenny stumbled out of the car.

As soon as the car stopped Greg raced out and grabbed Jenny, "Jenny what were you thinking?!" Why did you did do this!? You scared me so much!"

He ignored the shouting as little Stevie drove off again. The rest of the force drove off in pursuit as Stevie drove off again. Only Seagram stayed.

"Why? I'll tell you why. That picnic is important to me," snapped Jenny.

"Jenny you have to realize, that when I say no I mean no. You can't just go behind my back and do it anyways."

"That's only because I never get to do anything fun."

"Jenny that's not true. We went to the Moon remember?" said Greg.

"Big old folks' home."

"You live next door to an amusement park and a beach."

"I wanted to spend time with you but you're always busy."

"Jenny that's not true."

"Yes it is! And you forgot my birthday."

"The weekends are busy. We were going to celebrate on Monday."

"Today's Monday."

Greg paused for a second, "Maybe so but look what happened. You got both you and Stevie into trouble. Now they're going to have to call his mother. Come on let's go home."

Seagram cleared his throat, "Not so fast. There's going to be a hearing and in the meantime I'm ordering you to family counseling."

"Hoo boy," said Greg.

Grandpa said nothing as the police officer drove them home. As soon as he dropped them off Grandpa glared down at Jenny.

"Jenny you've been a very bad girl. Until school starts you're grounded. That means no TV, no computer and no Mummy box. Get up into your room and stay there!" shouted Grandpa.

He opened the door to see Jasper on the couch watching TV. No longer was she a gem dog instead she was a big burly woman in a jumpsuit. Beside her was Greg's cellphone. They stared at each other for a while.

"Woof?" said Jasper.

"This is just too much to process right now. Jenny, room, now," ordered Greg.

A little while later Greg was watching the TV.

"-the young boy Stevie Connors is still at large. When contacting his mother it was discovered that the woman had been working for several days at sea leaving the young boy alone at home. Emily Connors has a record-"

Greg switched off the TV. He picked up the cellphone and dialed his son's number, "Steven your daughter's killing me."


	10. A Trip to the Hospital

A Trip to the Hospital

The first night of Jenny's grounding Jenny stayed in her room. Grandpa did not call her for dinner. That was fine Jenny wasn't hungry. She could hear Grandpa shouting with Jasper. Somehow she fell asleep.

The next morning Jenny crept out of her room. She found Grandpa glaring at her outside.

"Jenny I can't trust you. So from now on you're going to be on lockdown. That means no going out and no friends. You are going to stay by my side and help me run the shop."

"Where's Jasper?" asked Jenny.

"I sent Jasper away. I don't need another gem I cannot trust."

Grandpa walked right into the shop. He taught her how to scoop ice cream and how to make sundaes. Then for the rest of the day he made her sit right beside him as he ran the shop. The first incident happened when Alice Cloves and her parents came in.

The little green girl's eyes lit up as she saw Jenny sitting on the stool right beside her Grandpa.

"Jenny I missed you at the picnic. Where were you?" said Alice as she ran up to the counter.

Before Jenny could speak Grandpa butted in, "Jenny's grounded right now. So you can't talk to her."

Alice and her parents frowned.

"I'll give you your present when you come over to my house,"called Alice as she left the shop.

Jenny looked over to Grandpa.

"Don't even think about it," said Grandpa.

A few more customers came in. Grandpa got Jenny to wipe down the counters. Jenny's grandmothers came in. Jenny eyes lit up as she saw the large present they were carrying.

"Hello, we're just here to see our granddaughter," said Emerald.

"And to celebrate her birthday," added Jet. She plunked down the box on top of the counter.

"Well you can take that back. Jenny's birthday is canceled," said Grandpa harshly.

"Greg Universe, Jenny is our granddaughter too. You can't just cancel her birthday like that," said Emerald softly.

"Jenny stole her mother's mini car and endangered the life of her friend. She has to learn there are consequences to her actions," said Greg firmly.

"Hey did you even know why we had that picnic? It was to celebrate Jenny's birthday. We got a party ready and everything," hissed Jet.

"Well, we can't always get what we want can we? I had to run the shop. No one else was available. Now buy something or leave."

The two gems left grumbling. Jenny stayed with Grandpa until the shop closed then it was dinner time. Jenny was about to watch the news when Grandpa shut it off.

"Go to bed," said Grandpa.

Jenny curled up in her bed. Her stomach hurt. She thought about the trouble she was in and how nobody loved her.

"Mummy, I want my Mummy," whispered Jenny.

Her eyes felt heavy. In no time she was asleep.

She found herself floating in a dark place. All around her small lights floated. She could hear them whispering.

"We needed you more," whispered one voice.

"Don't know if I can live up to her," whispered another.

"Steven? Steven, Where are you," called a familiar voice.

Jenny searched for the source of the voice. She saw something green far off. Rushing towards it Jenny could see it become a strangely familiar figure.

"Mummy?" said Jenny in a soft voice.

The figure turned around. Her eyes widened, "Jenny? You must go back, it isn't safe here," cried Peridot.

"No! You're my Mummy. I'm not going back. I'm staying with you forever."

"Then I must go instead." Peridot faded away. Jenny was left alone in the dark void.

Jenny woke up in the morning sobbing. Her Grandfather plunked a bowl of cereal in front of her for breakfast. Jenny pushed it away.

"Well Princess that's all you're getting," said Grandpa scowling.

He walked her out to the shop. It was back to work again.

Just before lunchtime Officer Seagram walked in. He looked around the shop for a little while.

"Hullo, what's this I heard about you making Jenny work?" said the man in a friendly voice.

"It's become obvious that I can't trust Jenny. So I'm keeping here where I can see here," said Greg.

"Have you heard anything about Stevie? Will he be coming back?" asked Jenny eagerly.

"Jenny enough!" shouted her Grandfather.

Seagram looked worried, "Sounds like you're still very cross with Jenny."

"Of course I am! Jenny stole a car. She's been nothing but trouble since she got here," shouted Greg.

"Mr. Universe, the anger you are feeling is dangerous. I have seen this sort of thing before and if you are not careful it could lead to abuse. Despite everything, Jenny is five years old. Lay off the punishment. Oh and Mr. Universe your appointment with the family counselor is in two days time. You'll be meeting Mr. Yellowtail in at 10 am."

Jenny worked the rest of the day at the store. Then it was off to bed.

The next morning Greg pounded on the door, "Jenny it's time to get up."

No response, time to try a new tack, "Jenny I made a special breakfast." Greg made a note get out the pancake batter. Still no response. Now Greg was getting angry.

"Jenny you are getting such a spanking!" shouted Greg as shoved open the door.

It was every parent's worst nightmare. Jenny lay sprawled on the bed clearly unconscious. The first thought Greg had was not of Jenny's well being but what was he going to tell Steven.

He rushed in and started shaking her, "Jenny time to get up. Jenny stop being silly. Jenny? Jenny!"

Dr. Nancy Aldis was just setting up for the day when her receptionist knocked on her door.

"Dr. Aldis, we have a young child with a fever," said her receptionist Margery. "The grandfather is very concerned."

It was probably just febrile convulsions. A frightening thing to watch but nothing to be concerned about. A Tylenol and a few calming words should do it. Dr. Aldis walked calmly into examination room.

The first thing Aldis noticed was the frightened look on the older man's face. In his arms small child twitched. The little girl wore a set of hooded frog pajamas. She was sweating and pale.

"Let's see what we've got here," said the stout matronly woman cheerfully.

"My granddaughter has a fever and won't wake up," said the man.

"I brought them in right away," said Margery softly.

"Well then Mr.-"

"Universe,"added the man.

"I must ask you fill out these forms. I'll examine your granddaughter."

The man in his tattered pajamas looked on as Nancy examined his grandchild. She took the electric thermometer and stuck in the girls ear. At 41C the girl was dangerously hot. She needed to be cooled down right away. Why did that stupid man not take her to emergency?

Quickly she pulled off the girl's hood and then she saw it. Right in the middle of the girl's forehead was a dull green gem.

"Mr. Universe, you should have told me what Jenny was. I am not qualified to treat a gem child. Margery call St. Bismuth's right away," ordered Dr. Aldis.

Steven was just finishing his morning meditation when a very upset looking Pearl came in.

"Steven get up. Jenny's just been admitted she's very sick," said Pearl.

"Gems can't get sick. How could this happen?" said a confused Steven.

"I don't know but I brought in two experts in Peridot care to find out."

He found Jenny lying in a crystalline hospital bed. Her two grandmothers fussed over the young girl and fiddled with some sort of strange equipment. Off to the side stood his father. The two gems made a point of ignoring him.

"What's wrong with my daughter?" asked Steven.

"As far as we can tell Jenny is in some sort of trance. We're going to place a small current through her gem to wake her," replied Emerald.

Gently the green gem placed a small device on Jenny's gem and activated it. Steven's heart broke as he heard his daughter give a little screech. Her eyes snapped open. Steven rushed to the bed.

"Jenny how do you feel?" asked Steven.

"I was dreaming about Mummy. Let me go back to sleep," replied Jenny.

"Jenny no!" cried her grandfather.

Jenny looked at Greg with an inhuman stare. "I know that you hate me Grandpa."

"No! No I don't," said Greg taken aback. He could feel the others staring at him.

"Don't lie. I can hear your thoughts. You think I'm weird. You never wanted me," replied Jenny.

"She's in distress," called out Jet.

"What do we do?" cried Pearl.

"Clearly, Jenny's powers are kicking in," observed Emerald. "Everybody calm down and leave the room."

A few moments later Jet came out.

"Jenny's exhausted. We've put her under again and given her a feed drip," reported Jet.

"Jenny's only 5. How could her powers emerge at such a young age?" asked Pearl.

"My guess is that she was reacting to a lot of stress. Wouldn't you say so Greg?"said Jet pointedly.

"I may have been a little harsh in punishing her," admitted Greg.

"You canceled her birthday. From what I know of earth culture that's important," accused Jet.

"She stole a car,"said Greg sharply.

"Well whatever the case. We have to be careful of what we think around her," said Pearl. "I have an important matters of state to attend."

With that the gem prime minister left.

"Now we have to watch what we think? Steven, I can't believe how difficult this is. You weren't this much trouble when I raised you," said Greg.

Then Steven snapped, "You didn't raise me at all, Dad. You left me in the care of the Crystal Gems when I turned 5. And yeah it was messed up but they tried their best."

"Steven?"

"Dad, don't you understand. Jenny is not me. She's a brilliant and frightened little girl. I left her in your care because I was afraid that Jet and Emerald would try to turn her into Peridot. Clearly I made a mistake."

With that Steven strode off. He had some work to do. The first thing Steven did was meet up with Soldalite in her office.

"Yes, I'd like to check out of St. Bismuth's," said Steven.

"Steven, you are at a critical stage of your therapy. Why are you doing this?," said the prim blue gem.

"Because Jenny needs me! All this time I've been focusing on myself while Jenny was hurting. It's time I acted like a father. Besides I can always be an outpatient."

"That's all well and good but where will you live? How will you support Jenny?"

"Simple with the money from selling the diary farm of course. Later I'll work at Dad's shop."

"Yeah about that..."

If Jonathan Cummings thought that his last neighbors couldn't be any stranger he was wrong. If he thought the huge, super strong man who had more in common with a Sasquatch than a human being and his freakishly precious daughter were odd than his new neighbors made them seem normal by comparison. Instead he had to deal with a gaggle of noisy green girls.

The typical day started like this. Everyday at about 5 am John would awake to the sounds of the Peridots charging out of the house to do their duties. They would chatter loudly as they entered the cow barn.

"Do you think if give the cows birth control pills they'll produce milk without needing to breed them?" asked one Peridot.

"Buttercup is looking poorly. We should call the vet," called another.

The Peridots tried and failed to fit in. All of them wore coveralls over the robotic limbs. Many had put their green or blonde hair in a bandanna. At their feet trotted their robot balls. The effect was odd. For a while there would be quiet until the cows were tended to then the chattering would begin again as they left the barn.

To make matters worse they weren't going away anytime soon. The dairy farm proved hard to sell. It would even be harder to sell as the green women 'improved the farm.' John had problems programming his VCR he couldn't imagine what it would be like to operate the farm's new equipment.

"Oh," said Steven as he heard the news.

"It isn't all that bad. There's still Peridot's parents and you can search for a place to live during your day outings," offered Soldalite,

"I think we both know what is the best option here."

"Steven are you sure? I mean Jenny will be staying here a few days."

"Absolutely."

Steven went back to Jenny's bed. His father sensibly had gone. The minutes crept slowly and soon it became dark. Steven fell asleep.

He found himself in a dark void. All around him he heard whispering.

"-never asked for this," said his Dad's voice.

"-all we have left," whispered Jet.

"- never meant to be children," whispered Soldalite.

He saw a small glowing green ball. As he floated closer Steven could see that it was Jenny wearing her favorite pajamas. She was curled up in a ball, her little eyes screwed shut. He tried holding, comforting her but Jenny ignored it. He felt a presence.

"I've been trying to send her back," said a familiar voice.

"Peridot?" whispered Steven.

There floated Peridot. Her hair floated like a nimbus around her face. He looked into her face and saw the emerald green eyes he so loved.

"Hello Steven. It's been a long time," Peridot gave a soft hesitant smile.

He pulled her into an embrace. It was then that he noticed that instead of hands and feet Peridot's limbs ended in trails of greenish mist.

"What happened to you?" gasped Steven.

"Honestly I don't know but that doesn't matter. Steven you must get Jenny out of here. I can feel her energy fading."

"I'm trying but she's not responding."

"Then just be there," Peridot leaned down and held her daughter. "Jenny, time to go home. Mummy has to leave you now."

"When will you come back?" asked Jenny finally responding.

Peridot looked right at Steven, "Soon, very soon. Now go with Daddy."

Steven sat straight up gasping. Beside him Jenny was still unconscious. She looked a sickly gray and her forehead gem was dull. It was as if the life was drained out of her.

Suddenly Steven knew what to do. Scooping his daughter up he ran right into the hallway.

"Nurse, nurse? Jenny needs a light chamber right away," shouted Steven.

A couple of hours later Steven, Peridot's mothers and Soldalite stood just outside the door of a light chamber. Through the tinted glass of the door Steven could see his daughter sitting up and playing with some toys.

"Jenny just used up most of her energy during the emergence of her powers," said Jet.

"What about her telepathy?" asked Steven.

"It seems to have gone in remission. In any case even though it is a rare ability Jenny will benefit from some training," replied Jet.

"Furthermore, as Jenny gem develops she'll need to use the light chamber more. Wherever you do decide to settle you must install a light chamber," added Emerald.

"Then I really have no choice do I? I'm not going to like this but It's time I stopped thinking of myself," sighed Steven.

A few days later Jenny was never more ready to leave the hospital. It was dull and boring. To top it all off the doctors and nurses kept poking and prodding her. So when Jenny was ordered to get dressed she eagerly put on the clothes provided. A Pearl nurse set her in a wheelchair and wheeled her outside. There her father was waiting.

"Daddy!" cried Jenny as she ran towards him.

"Whoa there take it easy. Get into the car. I've got a surprise for you," smiled Daddy.

As they drove into Jenny stared out the window.

"Daddy this isn't the way to Grandpa's house," said Jenny.

"We're not going to Grandpa's house. Jenny I'm sorry but I should have been the one caring for you not Grandpa."

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see," smiled Steven.

They drove past the town right to the temple. Steven parked the car and led Jenny right through the temple doors. Inside was the safe house, a small town built into a cavern behind the temple.

The houses were arranged around a small sea. Though they were in a big cave it was bright like a sunny day.

"Jenny, good to see you. It looks like we'll be neighbors," called out Alice.

The young Peridot stood in front of her house with her parents. She waved cheerily to Jenny.

"Alice!" cried Jenny as she ran towards her. Halfway there she ran out of breath.

"Whoa take it easy. You can go see your friend later," said Daddy.

He took her hand and led her to lime green painted house. It looked strangely familiar. Daddy opened the door. Jenny stepped inside. Scattered throughout the house were technical equipment. On the walls were pictures of Mummy. Memories long forgotten flooded Jenny. Daddy put a large hand on her shoulder.

"This is where Mummy, and us lived when we first came to Port Rush," said Daddy softly.


	11. Short Intermissions

Short Intermissions

 _The Best Birthday Present_

The day before school started Steven threw Jenny a belated birthday party. She had only just become well enough to enjoy a party and was making up for lost time. She ran around like a little tornado beating every one of her friends in the games, swimming in the miniature sea and eating with gusto the gem based treats that were served. All the time chattering away.

Steven couldn't understand the appeal of gem food so he ate his steak with the adults. Finally it was time for the cake and presents. They all sang happy birthday as Steven himself served a large ice cream cake. Jenny smiled diplomatically but Steven could see she was sick of ice cream. Finally it was time to open the presents.

Jenny had undergone a growth spurt so most of her presents were clothes. Jasper invited herself in and had given Jenny a wiry looking puppy. Jenny laughed as she hugged the puppy. Steven made a note to get some dog food in the morning. Then the Off Colors gave Jenny an electronics kit and Jenny's grandmothers gave her a transportation pod. Steven glared at them. He did not want a repeat of what happened two weeks ago.

"Yeah, well she'll need that for school," admitted Jet.

Steven's father handed Jenny another stuffed alien and then it was time for Steven's gift. He didn't have a lot of money so the present was a cheap bicycle. Still Jenny loved it. She gave Steven a hug and a kiss as a thank you. Jenny started to nod off. It was time for the party to end. Jenny the perfect host waved her friends goodbye as they left.

Once everyone was gone Jenny smiled, "Best birthday ever."

Steven chuckled remembering another birthday before Jenny was born.

"Daddy how come we never celebrate your birthday?"asked Jenny.

"I am a grownup we don't have to celebrate birthdays," replied Steven as he picked her up.

"That's not true. Alice Clove's daddy celebrated his birthday last week. I got so many great presents I don't know which was the best," Jenny yawned.

"It looks like its time for bed." He picked her up

"Daddy what was the best birthday you ever got?"

She could hear Daddy's thoughts 'clean answer, clean answer'.

Daddy cleared his throat, "Well Jenny on my 19th birthday, Pearl the Gem Prime minister arranged for a huge bash. You see my 18th birthday was a disaster. I still looked like a little boy and was treated as such. Now chips and hot dogs seem great now but when you get bigger you want more."

"Like beer and a deep sea fishing trip?"asked Jenny.

"Close enough, well what took the cake was the cake. Bismuth came in dressed like a clown carrying a big slab cake. I had-"

"Wait Bismuth the first gem doctor?"

"She wasn't a doctor then. Actually your mother gave her the idea of healing gems. But let's get back to the story. I ran out of the party crying. Pearl felt responsible so she was determined to make up for it.

She organized the other Peridots to make a huge water park just off of Rossmore and invited the entire town as well as my friends from Beach City."

"Sounds like a great party."

"I guess it was. I wasn't there. Pearl also bought me a very expensive sports car. You see the reason why I wasn't there was very simple. Your mother was pregnant with you. The night before my birthday she was complaining of stomach pains and went to bed early. When we got up your mother's water broke. She went into labor. I rushed her straight into the hospital and after a few hours there you were. So you see your mother gave me the best birthday present I ever got – you."

Stars appeared in Jenny's eyes.

 _Housefire_

Steven thought everything was going to be fine when he let Jenny sleep over at a friend's house. After eating a very unnutritious meal of beer and poutine the phone rang. Cautiously he picked it up. Jenny was on the line.

"Daddy, can you pick me up at Maggie's house?" asked Jenny.

"What happened?"sighed Steven. So much for a night of adult movies.

"We had a little spot of fire."

That did it. Steven drove the car down into Port Rush he could hear the sirens of the fire trucks as they passed him. Sure enough there was Jenny and Maggie's family waiting for him outside their burning house. Steven got out trying not to look upset.

"Maggie and I were playing with brand new chemistry set," blurted out Jenny.

"See this is why you should never play with a chemistry set without adult supervision," scolded Steven.

"Actually we did," added Maggie.

The fire fighters placed a rather singed looking man on a stretcher and carried him to the ambulance. Behind the family the fire fighters worked to contain the blaze.

"Really?" said Steven raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, really Daddy," replied Jenny looking angry. She began her story:

You see Daddy, Maggie's family just gave her a brand new chemistry set. She couldn't wait to try it out and so after dinner Maggie's father took her chemistry set into the garage. The first thing Mr. Simpson did was set out all the chemicals and equipment out on his workbench. We looked at the recipe book together.

"Ooh this looks like a good recipe, let's see 2 mohls of Sulfur and 2 mohls of- what's a mohl?" asked Mr. Simpson.

We mixed the concoction in equal parts and got the desired result. Honestly, Daddy I think that Mr. Simpson was having more fun than us. He turned on the Bunsen burner saying he wanted try some real chemistry. Maggie found a recipe that she liked as she carefully measured out the ingredients her Daddy got impatient. While the test tube was over the flames he poured everything all at once. The tube started to fizz and spit. It didn't look safe. A drop landed in the flames and combusted.

Then it happened. From what I can tell we used too much chemicals. The test tube exploded setting the work bench, chemistry kit and Mr. Simpson's sweater on fire. As Mr. Simpson ran around squawking Maggie put out the fire with a fire extinguisher nearby. By that time Mr. Simpson had set the rest of the garage on fire. I panicked Daddy. I took the other fire extinguisher and sprayed Maggie's Daddy. That still left the rest of the garage on fire with old newspapers, gasoline and oily rags inside. We left the garage and ran back into the house. Maggie's Mummy called the fire department and then I called you.

Steven looked down at his daughter. He could see that she was telling the truth, "Come on Jenny let's go home."

"Daddy?" asked Jenny.

"What is it Princess?" asked Steven.

"Can Maggie and her Mum come over for a sleep over?"


	12. The return

The Return

Other than the incident involving Maggie's house being set on fire. Which wasn't Jenny's fault, Jenny had been a very good girl. She did all her homework, kept her room clean and went to bed without any protests. So when Jenny guided the starship to the beach Steven had no idea.

Looking back Steven could see the first clue. One day in the middle of winter Jenny was eating breakfast when she blurted out a question.

"Daddy can I make an airstrip outside on the beach?" asked Jenny.

"What!? No!"said Steven taken aback.

"Why not?"

"For starters there's a snowstorm outside, secondly we don't own the beach. It's public property. Grandpa had to pay a hefty fine for that castle you built. Now Ronaldo's living in it."

Jenny just hung her head and went back to eating her breakfast. Not a word was said about it again.

The next clue happened during a parent teacher meeting. Steven was waiting outside for his appointment when he saw the children playing in the field. One of the children flew a silvery ball down an improvised airstrip. It was her transport pod. Steven could see Jenny sitting in a little tower, while on the airstrip below other children were guiding the transport pod in.

"What in the name of the stars are they doing?" muttered Steven.

"They call it airport. It's their latest game," said a voice behind him.

"Nephrite, you startled me," gasped Steven. "So how's my daughter doing?"

"Actually quite well. She is well behaved and has become quite the leader. Her marks are good, especially her piloting. There was one incident in which she tried to sneak into a history class meant for older children. She was hoping to find out more about her mother."

"Ye-ah I'm working on that but it still hurts to talk about her. Actually do you happen to know where Jasper is?"

"She's actually on assignment gathering intelligence."

Meanwhile in Greater Arabia the Sultan was bragging about his latest acquisition to his friends.

"You would think that a rock from outer space would have no idea about how things are done on Earth but look at this fine beast that Pearl gave me," boasted the Sultan.

They were on the palace grounds on horseback. Beside them Jasper in canine form trotted beside them.

"Truly a fine beast," agreed the Viser. "So attentive. It is almost as if she understands us."

The Sultan laughed, "True, true, come let us continue hunting leopards. Now tell me about this plan of hiring Peridot workers."

The two trotted on not realizing that Jasper was hearing every word.

Back at the school, Steven picked up Jenny and drove her back home. There was an uncomfortable silence as they drove.

"Daddy, have I done something wrong?" asked Jenny softly.

"No you haven't done anything wrong. It's just that I realize that I haven't been doing much to tell you about your mother," said Steven softly.

"That's okay Daddy."

"No it's not. We're home. Come with me I want to show you something."

Wordlessly Jenny followed her Daddy into the house. He took her to a padlocked door and opened it. Inside was a workshop filled with gem stuff. Jenny could see robinoids, soldering irons and a large glass tank.

"This was your mother's workshop," said Daddy. "I locked it up telling myself that you could get hurt playing with the stuff here but the real reason was that it hurts to be here. You see when your mother left she left behind a big hole in our lives. She used to tinker in here working on inventions and now with your grandmothers' supervision you can work in here too."

"Daddy?" Jenny asked in a small voice.

"The gems didn't teach me any technical stuff. I don't want to start a fire like Maggie's Dad," laughed Steven.

For a while Jenny looked and played with the equipment. Then it was time for dinner and bed. When Steven was putting his daughter to bed he noticed something very unusual.

"What's this you're not sleeping with Mr. Foo, tonight?" asked Steven as he pulled the sheets over Jenny.

"Don't wanna," replied Jenny.

"Well you're still holding something. What you got there?" Steven pulled back the covers. "You're sleeping with Mummy's welder? Let me check that's safe." It was a plug in.

"It makes me feel closer to Mummy. Daddy you would do anything to get Mummy back, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, anything. But your Mummy's far away and like I said I don't know any technical stuff."

"Then it's up to me. Good night Daddy." Jenny closed her eyes and fell right to sleep.

The next morning was without incident. Steven thought nothing of it. A few weeks later he would remember that day.

It was the middle of the night in late spring. Jenny's classmates had come back from spring break. Suddenly Jenny's eyes snapped open. Making sure to be very quiet she picked up her cellphone and called her friends one by one. It was time. Still in her pajamas Jenny summoned her robinoids and crept down the stairs. Lars the dog awoke. Jenny fed him a biscuit to keep quiet. Still concerned the dog was about to bark again.

The little girl got the leash and took the dog out of the house. With her robinoids and dog, Jenny left the temple to the beach below. There were several children, humans and gems waiting with their training robinoids. Some had gotten dressed but most wore their pajamas with a warm coat over them. Jenny walked up to a large sand dune.

"Friends, you know why you are here. The time has come. Out there is a star ship from Homeworld. Out there is Peridot the hero of Era 2, my mother. The grownups can't see her but I can. My Mummy has fought long and hard for us. Her job done, she has traveled long ways to get to Earth. Now she needs us in this last step of her journey.

I know you can do it. We've been practicing this from the start of school year. Now lets get to work and bring Peridot Facet 2F5L cut 5XG home."

The children cheered. Alice Cloves walked up to Jenny and spoke into her ear. "The stretch of beach in front of the temple is too short for a runway."

"Then I know the perfect spot," replied Jenny.

The second generation hybrid led her friends closer to Port Rush where the stretch of sand was much longer. Without being told the children instructed their robinoids to create a flat runway on the sand. When that was done the robinoids positioned themselves in two lines down the runway and started to glow. A few insomniacs saw this but considering the strangeness that happened in a gem town thought nothing of it.

"We still have to build a control tower," said Charlie Yates. He was a thin weedy boy.

"No need there's already a perfectly good tower there," Jenny pointed to the castle she and Stevie made.

Ronaldo had a long night. He had just put the finishing touches on his blog and was getting ready for bed when he heard a pounding at his door. Suddenly the door burst open and an army of small children swarmed him. They looked to be about 6 years old. Most of them were Peridot clones dressed their pajamas. Did they read the blog already? No he hadn't sent it out yet. Whatever the case, little hands grabbed him. Little hands shoved him right out his house onto the cold sand.

As they were doing god knows what inside, Ronaldo looked around. He picked up his cellphone.

"Hello police, this is Ronaldo. A bunch of green space children just shoved me out of my house in my underwear."

Ronaldo could hear the Fascist state enforcer howl with laughter on the other side of the line.

Steven was sitting down at a picnic with Peridot and Jenny. Peridot's golden hair was long and braided around her body in loops. There was something odd about her eyes though.

His wife smiled and set down the food. It was glowing, gem food. Jenny started to wolf it down.

Steven looked at his wife lovingly, "You know what I would like to do to you?"

His wife giggled, "I have some idea. Answer the phone will you?"

Steven snapped open his eyes. He picked up his phone.

"Hullo, this is the police. Mr. Universe your daughter has been spotted with her friends at the beach by Port Rush," said a voice on the phone.

"Impossible I put her to bed hours ago," said Steven as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"Well I see little girl large for her age with a gem on her forehead. I'm sure you won't mind checking," said the officer.

Steven bolted upright. He ran to Jenny's bedroom only to find the bed empty. Softly he swore to himself. He should have known this wouldn't last.

When he got to the beach he saw the other parents standing around a perimeter made up of training robinoids. Whenever an adult tried to breach the line a fuzzy ball would push them back. The parents babbled among themselves. From the crowd a police officer emerged. He was a young man, clearly inexperienced.

"What happened?" asked Steven as he approached the officer.

"Mr. Universe, officer Kruger. These children seem to building a landing strip on the beach. From what it looks like your daughter is the ringleader," replied the policeman. He looked very tired, night shift did not suit him.

"Have you tried stopping them?"

"In this case we called the parents in hopes of talking them down but as you can see-"

One of the parents Mr. Simpson tried barreling through. A fuzzy robinoid sprayed him with some foul smelling liquid. Maggie's father fell back spluttering. In the night sky a star emerged. It appeared to get bigger.

"You- you better call the gems," said Steven.

"It's an alien invasion. This clone prototypes are contacting Homeworld," shouted an unwelcome voice.

There in a ratty set of underwear stood Ronaldo. A crowd of people from town gathered around him listening.

"We have to stop them get guns, call the army," continued the fat stupid man.

"Sir, you have to stop. These are just children," said Officer Kruger.

"They're not children. It's all an infiltration tactic," shouted Ronaldo.

"Enough stop right now. That's my kid you're talking about," shouted Steven. He formed his pink shield.

"The father unit is trying to conceal the -"

Steven smashed his shield into Ronaldo's face. The stupid man fell like a pile of bricks onto the cold wet send.

"You- you better call the gem prime minister," said Steven.

A few minutes later Pearl came in with a small squadron of Quartzes. By this time the ship was visible. A large silvery orb hung in the sky getting bigger and bigger. Steven could see smaller shapes orbiting it.

"I came as fast I could," said Pearl. Behind her the Quartzes took up position.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring the light cannon," replied Steven.

"We only knew about it when you called us. Now the alien ship is too close to the town and children to use it. No we'll clear out the children first."

"Alien?"

"It follows no known gem design."

"You heard the Prime Minister, clear these kids out," shouted a large Carnelian.

The burly gems tried to scoop up the children. Some robinoids tried to protect the kids but the Quartz soldiers were too strong. They pinned the kids to ground. Lars the dog ran out of the tower barking.

"Gentle, ladies some of these are humans," scolded Pearl.

Some kids ran up to the tower with their robinoids. The robinoids vomited the same foul liquid as before. The Quartz soldiers retreated. Pearl's squad tried a different tack. One of the soldiers tried picking up one of the glowing robinoids. The fuzzy ball shocked the large gem poofing her. A quartz gem lay on the sand.

"This isn't working. I'm going to talk my daughter down," cried Steven.

He rushed up to the tower and opened the door. On the other side some small children pointed some squirt guns at Steven.

"It's okay I just want to talk to my daughter," soothed Steven.

He found Jenny sitting cross legged on the roof. Alice stood beside her protectively.

"Jenny what are you doing? You know better than to talk with strangers," cried Steven.

"It's not a stranger. It's Mummy," said Jenny sulkily.

"Jenny, pet as much as you want to believe it. That isn't Mummy. If she could come home Mummy would have come home much sooner."

"No! You gave up on her but I didn't. Mummy's in that ship and I'm bringing her home!"

"Young lady that is not a gem spaceship. Now stop this foolishness right now."

Alice Cloves stepped in front of Steven. She shook her head. The robinoids turned to face Steven. He stepped back.

On the beach he could hear shouting. The space orb lowered itself on the sand. Its legs touched down on the sand. Steven's eyes widened. It was a giant robinoid. Down below he saw the Quartz soldiers pulling out their weapons. The orb dissolved.

Steven leaped from the tower. He ran in front of the soldiers.

"Don't shoot, that's Peridot," cried Steven.

In a flash of light the orb disappeared. A flash of green fell to the sand. It started forming a body. Steven kept the others at a safe distance.

Her hair was extremely long. It pooled around her. She was thin and her form flickered but even so Steven recognized his wife.

As he helped Peridot up. Jenny ran out of the castle.

"Mummy!" she shouted. She clasped Peridot's legs.

"Jenny go easy, your mother's still weak," scolded Steven.

"Jenny you're so big," whispered Peridot.

"Don't try to talk. Rest now," Steven pushed the hair out of her eyes.

"How long was I gone," asked his wife.

Steven got a good look at her face. Her gem had changed gotten bigger but that was not the most startling.

"Peridot what happened to your eyes?" gasped Steven.

Peridot's pupils were diamond shaped. As was her gem. She looked at Steven.

"I have become a diamond Steven," confessed Peridot.


	13. Family Reunion

_Catching Up_

The first thing Steven did after Peridot's proclamation was to pick her and Jenny up.

"Peridot's needs to rest," shouted Steven.

The large man ran as fast as he could ignoring the cries of the other gems and the barking of the dog. He did not stop until he was back in the cavern and in his own house. He felt a large form crash into the back of his legs as he set Peridot down. Lars the dog had caught up with him. With his family all inside the house he bolted the door shut.

From the outside Pearl pounded on the door. She did not understand why Steven was acting this way.

"Steven let us in we need to check on Peridot. Make sure she's well,"cried Pearl.

"No, I have just got back my wife. I'm not about to loose her again," shouted Steven.

This was starting to remind Pearl of a time over 10 years ago when Steven locked himself in the bathroom. She felt a headache coming.

"Now Steven, we just want what's best for Peridot. Let us in," said Pearl in her most soothing voice.

"No, you're mad and you've got a spear!" shouted Jenny.

Pearl looked guiltily down to her hand. How did Jenny know that?

Pearl shouted back"Now listen here young lady-"

"Pearl you're not helping. Just let us spend some time together as a family," said Steven.

Pearl sighed. She could tell something was -odd, about Peridot but barging in would just make matters worse. There would be other times to confront Peridot, right now she just needed to back off. Her squadron looked at her awaiting orders.

"Let's go everybody. I'll call Jet and Emerald. We don't want to escalate the situation," said Pearl.

Before she left Pearl left a Rutile to stand discretely on guard. If they were any changes Rutile would tell her immediately.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door Steven guided Peridot to the couch. She placed herself down more lying than sitting as she looked around.

"I see you did not move away," remarked Peridot.

"Actually we lived on a dairy farm but we moved back," blurted out Jenny.

"Jenny!," scolded Steven. "Actually she's right we did move away but I came back for Jenny's sake."

Lars the dog put his head on Peridot's lap. Peridot scratched his head.

"And who is this big fellow?" Peridot laughed.

"That's Lars the dog. Jasper gave him to me as a birthday present," said Jenny gleefully.

Peridot smiled. She pulled Jenny into a hug, "Look at you so big and your powers have already emerged. How old are you?"

"You don't know how old I am?" said Jenny in a hurt voice.

"Well Jenny, on Homeworld I had no idea how much time passed but when I heard you calling out I knew I had to come home. So how old are you?" replied Peridot.

"I'm five, five years old," said Jenny firmly.

"You're huge. Just like your father."

Sitting on a nearby chair Steven watched his daughter chatter away telling Peridot all about her adventures. Peridot smiled attentively but Steven could see she was tiring. He shooed his daughter away and walked over to his wife.

"So what next?" asked Steven.

"For now I would like a small meal and to rest," replied Peridot.

"I think I can do that. It's almost morning. How does waffles sound?"

"Together breakfast? Yay!" cheered Jenny.

Jenny was so glad her Mummy was back. As they ate breakfast she chattered away describing all her adventures. Her father was strangely silent as he watched Peridot eat. Daddy barely touched his food. Then Mummy started to shake.

"Steven I'm cold," said Mummy.

Wordlessly Daddy got one of his large sweatshirts and a pair of pajama bottoms. When Mummy put them on she was swimming in the clothes.

"So what next?" asked Daddy.

"I think it's time for us all to go to bed," replied Mummy.

"And after that?"

"Steven we can only take this one day at a time."

"Oh that's rich. You left us without so much as a by your leave and then you come home as if nothing happened? No, do you have any idea how much you hurt me?" said Daddy harshly.

"Steven do you think I wanted to leave? Do you have any idea of what I went through?"

"You've changed I don't even recognize you anymore."

Jenny's vision blurred. This wasn't the way it's supposed to be. Mummy and Daddy were supposed to be happy, not angry and fighting. The little girl choked back a sob.

Mummy held Jenny in her arms. She stroked Jenny's hair trying to calm her down.

"Shh, shh, Mummy's here now. I'm not going anywhere Jenny," crooned Mummy.

"Are you and Daddy getting a divorce?"sobbed Jenny.

"No, no, it's just that I've been away for such a long time," said Mummy softly. "It been a long night. How about we get some sleep and we can talk it when we get up okay?"

Mummy led Jenny up the stairs and into her room. As if she had never left Mummy tucked Jenny into bed. Before she knew it Jenny was asleep.

Jenny awoke to the pounding at the door. Rubbing her eyes, Jenny stepped out of bed. As she stepped out of her room she saw that Mummy and Daddy were up too. The pounding continued.

"Peridot, we heard you were back. Are you okay?" hollered Jet.

"I'm fine mother. I just need to rest." hollered Mummy back.

"Let us in. We want to see you," shouted Emerald.

Before Daddy could stop her, Jenny raced down the stairs and opened the door. Grandmas Jet and Emerald walked right in.

"Surprise we got you-" then Grandma Jet saw Peridot. She knelt down and did something funny with her hands.

"This changes everything," said Grandma Emerald.

"My Diamond," said Grandma Jet humbly.

"Mother please stop you're making me very uncomfortable," said Mummy as she walked down the stairs.

"Close the door. If any of the others see this they might freak," ordered Daddy.

Mummy guided Grandmas Jet and Emerald to the living room. Daddy went into the kitchen and came back with a pot of tea and some cups. As he poured the tea Grandmas Jet and Emerald hovered over Mummy scanning her with some instruments.

"We cannot let Pearl know. I wouldn't like to think what she was do to Peridot if she found out," said Emerald.

"What difference does that make?" asked Jenny innocently.

Jet turned to Daddy. It was all up to him. He sweated a little and then he cleared his throat.

Daddy cleared his throat:

"You see Jenny, long ago before Mummy was born, before I was born or even your Grandmas were born Pearl fought a war against the Diamonds. You see the Diamonds were tyrants they enforced a strict caste system. Pearl served under a Diamond as a slave in fact many gems were slaves. With the help of another gem Rose Quartz she escaped and started a rebellion. Thousands of gems on both sides died. By the end of the war one of the Diamonds was shattered and as a result the remaining Diamonds unleashed the ultimate weapon. The corruption wave- any gem who had the misfortune of being on the Earth no what side they were on were corrupted. Only Pearl and a few of her friends escaped this fate. The rest of the gems no matter what side they were on lived like animals for thousands of years all because of the Diamonds. If anybody realized that your Mummy was now a Diamond, it would be -bad."

"But Mummy's good. She helped cure corruption and rebuilt the temple." insisted Jenny.

"It doesn't matter sweetheart. They're not family. They won't see me. They'll see the diamond," said Mummy sadly.

"Will we have to move away?" asked Jenny.

"No,no,we just have to very careful that's all," soothed Emerald.

"It's just that nobody knows what your mother did while she was away," added Jet.

"So what did you do on Homeworld?" asked Daddy.

Mummy looked ashamed. She fidgeted in her chair then she sighed, "I really had no choice in the matter after Drumph betrayed us. I had no choice in the matter."

"Honey what did you do?" asked Daddy. Later Jenny would realize that Daddy only called Mummy honey when he was angry.

"I shattered them, I shattered them all,"admitted Peridot.

Daddy dropped his tea. The cup shattered into a million pieces.

Mummy took a deep breath:

"First off you have to realize that despite Bismuth's and Snowflake sacrifice. They died for nothing. When the retrieval fleet came to take my fellow Peridots back we had the perfect diversion Snowflake would blow up her ship tricking the Homeworld gems into thinking that we had all shattered. It would have worked too but President Drumph betrayed us. He told the retrieval squad about our location in the Beta Kindergarten. We managed to destroy the last ship and its crew but the damage was already done. Homeworld knew that there were Peridots on Earth. They would come looking again.

So to stop them I went to Homeworld myself. Put on a set up limb enhancers and made myself look like a typical Peridot. The idea was that I would contact some dissidents and destroy the system from within. That didn't work out.

You have to realize that Peridots were essential technicians, responsible for the day to day maintenance of Homeworld. As soon as I landed Homeworld tried to hunt me down. Having no choice I fled deep within the bowels of Homeworld. I meshed myself with the systems grid and reprogrammed the robinoids to do my bidding. There was nothing I couldn't see or reach or so I thought.

I discovered that after my sisters left, Homeworld was in a civil war. Blue Diamond challenged Yellow Diamond to a duel to the death and lost. Her followers didn't accept the loss and went on a war to avenge their Diamond. I manipulated them to keep fighting. Eventually my presence was discovered but not by a regular gem. I met her the ultimate gem- The Paragon."

"I thought that was just a legend, a myth,' said Emerald.

"Oh she's real alright," replied Peridot.

"Who's real Mummy?" asked Jenny.

"It is one of our oldest legends. The paragon is the oldest gem- the first Diamond, flawless and powerful. She created Homeworld and the first gems by merging with the planet's core." replied Peridot. "But that is beside the point. Thanks to me, Homeworld was in a dark age. The gems had given up using technology had gone back to the old ways.

I can't describe what is was like, I felt her mind touch mine. Her voice was like a crowd shouting and she was angry.

'Who are you to destroy my children?' she said.

'I am Peridot. Your children have enslaved and abused my sisters.'I replied.

'I have not heard of that caste. What manner of gem are you?'

'A technician and an escaped slave. We were created by the diamonds to run Homeworld's technology.'

'That cannot be. I brought my people here escape slavery. They would not enslave others.'

'There are many slaves, Pearls, Rubies and Peridots. My sisters escaped to another planet but we were betrayed. Now the others are hunting us."

Then it happened the paragon scanned my thoughts and memories. It was overwhelming. I lost consciousness.

'Clearly my time has past. My sisters have failed me but you will not. You Peridot have potential. You have behaved like a true Diamond. You will be my replacement'

How do I describe what was happening? My very nature was being changed yet still I was conscious. In the middle of my transformation I saw that the war had ended. I heard Jenny's cries for help but I could not leave. Then it happened.

Homeworld still had its eyes on Earth. They were getting ready to send a squadron of Lapis Lazuli's to Earth. In a water world like Earth the damage they could do would be immense. I cried out trying to reach them, trying to stop them with some robinoids but the Paragon found out.

'It appears my children have forgotten their lesson. Go, I release you. Return to your family. Homeworld is no longer your problem.'

I did truly understand what she meant until I left orbit. You saw the ship. It was a giant robinoid. When I shot into space, I saw what the Paragon meant. There before my eyes, sensors Homeworld imploded. Every single gem on Homeworld was shattered.

My ship was a rush job. It had no navigation system, no computers there was just me. I kept in touch with Jenny instructing her on what to do. I don't know why I couldn't reach you Steven. Then when the time was right I gave the signal and Jenny and her friends guided me on the last leg of my journey."

Daddy looked uncomfortable, "Oh wow, all those gems shattered. This is a lot to take in."

"It was war, Steven. Homeworld would not stop until they got their Peridots back." said Mummy firmly.

"Oh shards," said Grandma Jet.

"Jet language. You and I both knew that it would end up like this," scolded Emerald.

"I know that. I was referring to the Rutile in the window," Jet pointed her finger.

There in the living room window was the noseless face of a Rutile pressed up against the glass. Daddy got up out of his chair and ran towards the door. Jenny followed him. By the time he got outside the Rutile was long gone. Daddy swore and fell down on his knees.

"Daddy what are we going to do? Daddy?" cried Jenny as he tugged on his shirt.

"I don't know, Jenny I really don't know," said Daddy softly.

"The dairy farm, you must go to the dairy farm," said Grandma Jet.

"What? That's the first place they would look. Whatever is there at the diary farm?" asked Emerald confused.

"I get it now! It's the other Peridots, they would get the message out to the others," said Daddy realizing what Jet was saying.

"Of course the best bet is to tell as many people of Peridot's return before Pearl gets a chance to disappear her," said Emerald.

"No Pearl would never do that!" cried Daddy.

"Steven this isn't time for a debate. Now pack your things and get dressed," ordered Mummy.

With a nod of his head Daddy took Jenny upstairs. As he was helping Jenny pack Steven heard the door pound.

"Steven let us in," shouted Pearl.

The door shook in its frame. Mummy went into her shop and brought out something strange. It looked like a folded up crystal sheet. The door pounded some more.

"Look let's just take time to cool off. We're going on a little vacation," shouted Daddy back.

"Steven you're not in any trouble. We just want to talk to Peridot," said Pearl through the door.

"I've seen how you talk. No thanks clod," shouted back Mummy. She unfolded the sheet. It looked like a warp pad.

The pounding became harder. The door was starting to bend. Mummy scooped up Jenny and placed her on the warp pad. Daddy looked at the door.

"Steven," barked Mummy.

Daddy joined them. With a whoosh they were off. When the light cleared Jenny found herself just outside next to her old house. Green faces and cows stared at the little family. Mummy took Jenny's hand and stepped off of the warp pad.

"Hello my sisters, I have come home," said Mummy.

The other Peridots knelt down and gave that funny salute.


	14. Siege

_Siege_

Steven could not help but feel dismay as the other Peridots saluted his wife. They came up to Peridot touching her, not quite believing she was real. It was almost like worship. Throughout the crowd Steven could hear them speak.

"Our Diamond."

"Someone on our side."

"We have a Diamond."

"Enough of this," said Peridot harshly. "Let us off the pad. We're tired and need energy."

"Of course, right this way, my Diamond," stammered a young looking Peridot in a coverall.

When Peridot went into the farmhouse she was dismayed at the sparse nature of the dwelling. There in what was the living room was a single TV mounted on the wall. No other furniture was present.

"How come there is no couch?" asked Peridot.

"We used to have a couch but that was taken away. The Prime Minister did not see fit to give us a replacement. The light chamber is up here, my Diamond," said the young Peridot.

"Please don't call me that," chided Peridot.

The Peridot opened the door into what was Steven's bedroom. Light pervaded the entire room and inside were some cheap lounge chairs. Peridot thanked the younger gem and pulled her daughter after her. Steven stayed back.

"You should come too, Steven. You're gem is looking dull," urged Peridot.

"So ah, what do I do?" asked Steven hesitantly.

"You take off your clothes Daddy and lie down on the loungers," said his daughter.

" _Not_ everything, just enough to expose your gem," said Peridot.

"But I don't need to absorb light," said Steven.

"I'm not so sure about that. Besides I suggested this so we could have some time alone."

For a while the family rested absorbing the light in from the chamber. Jenny's breathing slowed and in no time the little girl was asleep. Steven turned to face his wife. He was about to ask Peridot a question only to see that she was asleep.

John Cummings was just getting used to the new normal when his old neighbors returned. He was just working in the fields when he saw the warp pad flash. There on the warp pad was Steven, Jenny and a strange looking green woman, Jenny's mother perhaps. All his new neighbors surrounded them and then flocked over to the green woman as if she were some sort of queen or goddess. The woman looked uncomfortable and with a few words they backed off. The strange family scurried into the house followed by his even stranger(?) neighbors.

Having enough, Johnathan set down his pitchfork.

"I'm going down to the pub," he called out to his wife.

"Well what about me?" asked his wife.

"You can come too. We're not going to get any work done today."

With that the old farm couple left their farm. In no time were they in the Poacher's Delight. John marched right up to the bar.

"A pint of beer, the stronger the better, my wife whatever she wants. We have had enough of our neighbors," announced John.

Then the disgruntled man told his story to anyone who would listen. A reporter from the local newspaper heard this. She passed this on to a contact at BBN after checking it out. Thus a day later Pearl found out about Peridot's location.

When Steven woke up he could see Peridot was gone. His daughter Jenny was still asleep. He got up and dressed. As he opened the door he heard Peridot's voice downstairs.

"That is disturbing. Thank you so much for telling me," said Peridot.

There in the living room Peridot held court. Surrounding her were many more Peridot gems. Another sister came up and spoke to her.

"Get as many robinoids as you can," said Peridot.

Steven cleared his throat. Peridot turned around. Steven went back up the stairs.

"Is something the matter?" asked Peridot as she climbed up the stairs.

"Yes, you've just come back to Earth and you're holding court," said Steven darkly.

"Steven, I'm looking after my sisters. Take a look around, other than a few desks and chairs there is not a stick of furniture. This is almost as bad as the barn."

"And what about us, your real family?"

"Steven I'm trying to get my hands on some beds for Jenny. But that is not the real problem is it?"

"The problem is that you left us for Homeworld and 5 years later you expect us to welcome you back with open arms. Do you have any idea of the damage you caused?"

"Steven I never expected to come back at all."

"What?!"

"Steven going to Homeworld was a suicide mission, I never expected to return."

"Maybe so but do you have any idea what I- we went through? Did you even try contacting me?"

"I tried reaching you all the time but you shut me out. Do you have any idea what I went through?"

"That all sounds nice but you used our daughter."

"Steven-"

"Don't you Steven me. You may have some grand justification but the fact of the matter is that you endangered my daughter."

"Steven!"

"That's right my daughter. I'm the one that raised her."

"Steven, Jenny's right behind you!"

Sure enough right behind them was their daughter. The little girl had dressed and had tears in her eyes.

"I thought that you loved each other. I thought that if I brought you back together you would finally be happy.

But instead you two are fighting. I hate you," shouted the little girl.

Steven knelt down, "Jenny I- ow!"

He pulled back. His daughter had bit him. Before he could say another word Jenny ran down the stairs.

"Jenny no! It isn't safe,' called out Peridot but by then Jenny was out the door. "Don't just stand there help me get your daughter back."

Peridot ran down the stairs after Jenny. As she talked with the other Peridots Steven could see how weak she looked. He went down to meet her. As Peridot's search party left the house Steven went to follow them. He saw that Peridot went into the barn Steven decided to look outside. He joined Peridot's sisters as he looked at in the nearby wood, every haystack and anywhere a little girl could hide. It was well into the night when he heard shouting. There was a helicopter flying above him. Peridot rushed past him holding Jenny.

"What's going on?"he cried out.

"It's BBN they've found us out. It's only a matter of time before the Prime Minister knows," shouted a Peridot with fancy barrettes. "We have to get into the house now."

When Steven got inside he was in the middle of organized chaos. Peridots chattered as they hauled equipment, mobilized their robinoids and boarded up the windows. Peridot was nowhere to be seen. Soon he saw his wife descend the stairs.

She waved him off, "Jenny doesn't want to talk to you. I've found a bed and sent her there."

"We still have to talk about this."

"No we don't!" Peridot tossed him a black cube. "I took this from Jenny. Since you refused to fuse with me last night maybe this will make you understand. Try looking at the last entries."

She walked back down to sisters not even bothering to look back.

When Amethyst watched the BBN news report she knew it was a matter of time before Pearl called her. What she didn't expect was the reception that she would get. The Purple gem canceled the next couple of days appointments and waited. Sure enough the call came. Another Pearl page took her to the Prime Minister's door.

"She's in there," said the page.

Amethyst sensed that the page was hiding something. Still she opened the door. A large pointy nosed white teddy bear sat behind the desk.

"In all my life I'd never thought I'd have the misfortune of seeing another Diamond spawn," said the teddy bear in Pearl's voice.

"Pearl what's the meaning of this?" said Amethyst.

"You saw the news. Peridot's back and she's now a Diamond. Even now the Peridots are flocking towards her."

"I mean what's with this weird getup?"

"This isn't a get up, this is my original form," said the teddy bear. "Ever wonder why I was so reluctant to shapeshift? This was why. I was created specifically for Pink Diamond to teach and entertain her when she was born."

"So you were a living toy? What was it like?"

Pearl winced at the memory of an infant Pink Diamond bashing her again and again on her cradle's wall. The memories of all the times Pink chewed on her and pulled at her limbs came back. She closed her bead like blue eyes.

"It was awful and by the time Pink was old enough for her own colony I was discarded. Abandoned like the toy I was. Only Rose saw past this. Only Rose showed me another way, gave me a new identity I became my own person." The pale gem shifted back to her humanoid form. "And now you know. We cannot allow such a creature like her to exist."

"With all due respect Pearl, Rose would be very disappointed in you."

"Excuse me!"

"That's right. I get that you were a living toy and it was awful. But Rose did not judge people by their caste."

"Peridot's now a Diamond. Do you have any idea what that means."

"So she's a Diamond. Rose judged people by their actions not their gem. She would not destroy Peridot out of hand."

"Rose did eliminate Pink Diamond."

"And look what happened. All your friends corrupted, thousands of gems shattered for nothing. We didn't see any progress until wait – Peridot found a cure. So let's just give her a chance."

"I don't even know that's even Peridot any more."

"Then lets judge Peridot or whoever this is by her actions."

Steven did his best to help fortify the place but as a man who didn't know one end of a robinoid from another there was only so much he could do. He went to check in on Jenny and found her asleep in her old crib. Peridot had modified it so that it could accommodate Jenny's larger body. Sighing he found a quiet corner and leaned against the wall. Only to see a familiar Peridot form standing right next to him.

"Well this sucks," said the familiar looking gem.

"Spunky?" said Steven incredulously.

The young gem had changed in the past few years. She had grown bigger and was wearing limb enhancers. Her green hair was cut into a Mohawk and she had piercings in her nose and ears. Spunky also wore a pair of coveralls.

"In the flesh so to speak," laughed Spunky dryly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Pearl had enough of my sass so she assigned me here."

"I thought that you wanted to work here."

"What I wanted was for Pearl to spend more time with me but she was too busy being Prime Minister. Most of us were considered inconvenient and assigned here.

"Still the dairy farm must be making lots of money?"

"Which we never see. Other than the junk runs and the occasional supply drop off we get nothing. I got to be going. Your wife wants my help installing a fusion generator."

Steven went from farm gem to farm gem asking about their story. What he found made him feel dismayed. Peridot number 3 suffering from severe depression was shunted from one assignment to another till she came here. The same was with 3VS who honestly should be at St. Bismuth's. Peridots from other groups soon joined them and soon the house was full.

Peridot when she wasn't supervising the fortification of the farm house, was busy on the cell phone. Sure enough she could not reach her mothers or even any of her sisters. It was as she expected. Still she kept trying until she felt Jenny tug her leg.

"Mummy, I'm hungry and I don't have any clean clothes," said Jenny.

"Then what did you pack? Oh never mind. Spunky do you have any clean overalls? No? Then where's the washing machine?"

Peridot cursed under her breath. She took Jenny by the hand into a small room. She smiled crazily at her daughter.

"Okay Jenny, your powers have emerged. Time to teach you how to make your outfit. Now watch Mummy," announced Peridot.

In the middle of her lesson light filled the window as a hover drone hovered in front of the window. Peridot heard the whine of other drones and a helicopter outside. Grabbing Jenny by the hand Peridot raced downstairs.

A young Peridot raced inside, "It's the Prime Minister and she brought Quartzes."

The other Peridots slammed the door shut. His wife barked orders. For awhile there was silence.

Pearl's voice blared through the megaphone,"Peridot Facet 2F5L cut 5XG, this the Prime Minister of the Crystal Gems we demand that you surrender and that you release Steven and Jenny Universe."

Peridot opened the door a crack."And what's in it for us, you clod?" shouted Peridot.

Pearl produced 2 bubbled gems. Inside were a Jet and an Emerald gem. It was a grave miscalculation. Peridot shrieked and closed the door. Inside Steven and Jenny looked on.

"I don't know what to do, how come I don't know what to do?" whispered Peridot.

"We're waiting for your answer," shouted Pearl through the megaphone.

Steven looked out the window he could see what caused Peridot to freak out. Jenny ran into her mother's arms she was still in her pajamas. Peridot hugged her fiercely.

"I'm not going to loose my family again, I'm not," whispered Peridot.

"Excuse me, my Diamond but I have an idea," said a Peridot wearing several brightly colored barrettes.

"And you are?" asked Peridot.

"The Magnificent Toaster ma'am. I suggest a trade. We give Spunky over in exchange for your mothers."

"Oh great, I'm a bargaining chip," said Spunky snidely.

"Oh I assure you, Spunky you will not be hurt. In fact it wouldn't it look bad if Pearl refused this offer?"

"It's a sound idea, very well I agree,"said Peridot. "Now will you act as a go between?"

"Of course my lady."

"Please don't say that. Now take this communicator to the Prime Minister."

Peridot handed her fancy sister a modified walkie talkie. The Magnificent Toaster nodded and walked out. A few minutes later the Magnificent Toaster returned. Peridot turned on the other communicator.

"Okay, your terms are not acceptable. Instead here are my terms. You will relinquish Jet and Emerald to my care then I will hand over your foster daughter Spunky and 3VS. 3VS will be taken to St. Bismuth's for treatment something that should have been done a long time ago. After I receive my mothers we will discuss improving the working conditions of my sisters. Do you agree?"

A few moments later Pearl answered. "Yes, I will send them back with the Magnificent Toaster."

"Agreed, here comes Spunky and the Magnificent Toaster."

Spunky slouched out the door muttering to herself as the other Peridots followed. Soon Toaster came back with two bubbles. Peridot looked at the bubbles squinting.

"Something's wrong. Magnificent Toaster pop these bubbles bubbles before entering will you?"asked Peridot.

The gems glowed. They started to take form. Peridot squinted her eyes something was wrong. Then she saw it. There instead of her mothers were 2 fully armed era 1 gems.

"It's a trap," shouted Peridot. She pulled in the magnificent Toaster in with her mind and shut the door just before the Emerald hit the door with her green sword.

"Low blow Pearl. We acted in good faith. Now it will be a long time before we can trust you again," shouted Peridot into the communicator.

"And I cannot trust you. Even if you are not a Diamond the power you have over your sisters is unsettling," responded Pearl.

"I didn't want this but you forced my hand!" Peridot waited for a response.

"Then what do you want? How do I know that you aren't some Homeworld construct?"

"Homeworld is gone. You know that! There are no transmissions from the wailing stones or interdimensional networks. There hasn't been for 6 months. Isn't that right Pearl?"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I was fighting there. I helped destroy Homeworld."

The communicator crackled. "I'll get back to you."

The farmhouse was engulfed in darkness. Jenny shrieked.

"Mummy what's wrong?"

"Pearl just cut the power to the farm."

"Cell phone service is gone too," reported another Peridot.

"Well we're prepared aren't we sisters," called out Peridot.

The farm Peridots gave a ragged cheer. One of the Peridots turned on the fusion generator and the lights turned back on.

"Now what Mummy?" asked Jenny.

"Now we wait."

The atmosphere in the farm house was tense. The Peridots more on instinct than anything huddled together. Peridot had modified some robinoids into couches but most just stood around. The minutes crept on by by. When Jenny complained of being hungry Peridot led her upstairs. A few minutes later Peridot came down the stairs. Steven chose this time to confront her.

"Peri, why don't just end this siege and talk things over with Pearl" said Steven soothingly.

Peridot turned around her eyes flashing, "Steven I love but there times when you can be a complete and utter clod."

"Peri- you're being paranoid."

"And you're not paranoid enough. Steven I don't know if Pearl and the others sheltered you or if this is the way human society works. But on Homeworld intellectual and technician caste gems who were inconvenient disappeared. I saw it happen myself. When I was training on Homeworld a neighbor of ours a Spinel, was experimenting on Pearls. She concluded that with the right breeding Pearls could have the same intellectual capacity and powers as the highest caste gems. Needless to say the authorities did not take her findings well. By the next month her lab was shut down, her research revoked, her possessions seized. Then one day she was gone, there was no trace of her. All because her findings didn't suit the Diamond Authority."

"You're just afraid. Pearl would never do that."

"Steven the Pearl who raised you was a seasoned and ruthless warrior. She has done far worse. Now you would be safe but what about Jenny? She's a powerful telepath do you want to risk her safety?"

"Then convince her you're not a threat!" shouted Steven. He looked into her strange pupils.

"I can't Steven. Not like I am now. All we can do is wait and let more people know. So we don't disappear too. I-I'm tired, I'm going upstairs to sleep."

Amethyst watched from the screen in her office. Peridot for all her smarts had painted herself into a corner. Pearl and her troops had surrounded the small farmhouse where Steven used to live. For one nerdy gem it seemed like too much firepower. Her cellphone rang nonstop. Still since Pearl was not in the picture, it was up to Amethyst to answer them.

"No Mr. Prime Minister, it is not an invasion," assured Amethyst.

Another call. This time the caller was furious, "This is Stan Cloves, I want my daughter back."

"Er who's this?"

"Stan Cloves father of Alice Cloves, my daughter sneaked out two days ago to land that spaceship. She was taken in for questioning and we haven't heard back from her."

"This is the first time I've heard about this."

"Oh great. The right hand doesn't know what the left is doing, typical."

"I'll get back to you."

Amethyst shut down the cell. She checked the gem database sure enough there was Alice Cloves and other children listed as in holding. This has gotten too far. Biting her lip Amethyst made one last call.

"Pearl what's this about holding kids?" said the purple gem bluntly.

"It's for their own good. We don't know how they were affected by their contact with Peridot," answered Pearl.

"Well you're taking this too far. I mean this is Peridot not some monster."

"I'm not so sure about that. Amethyst you never fought in the war so you don't know but the Diamonds were the most powerful beings I have ever seen. Yellow Diamond could electrocute and poof and entire army. Blue's empathic powers could drive an entire base mad. And Pink dear sweet Pink Diamond could melt gems with her bare hands. I'm not letting a gem like that loose on Earth."

"Pearl, Peridot's not like that. Just back off, talk to her."

"I'm not even sure that's even Peridot anymore."

"Then let me look at the wreckage and see what's there. Until then just back off."

Steven walked around the house. There were now a lot more Peridots than just the farm gems. In the corners many Peridots played games on their screens while other Peridots stared out the windows keeping watch. The atmosphere was claustrophobic even worse than the trip in the Gem Drill. He checked in on Jenny. The poor thing was exhausted. Many of the rooms now had strange equipment. It was too much. He marched up to the attic.

When he opened the door he saw Peridot sitting on a silvery couch. Her head was bent down as she looked at the photo album in her lap.

"Oh Steven, I didn't see you. Is there something you or Jenny need?" asked Peridot wiping her eyes.

"I though you were asleep."

"Steven I'm too terrified to fall asleep. I was just looking at this photo album."

Steven sat down beside her. Her looked down at the album.

"This is our time at Rossmore, remember Steven. Strange, even through we were wanted and in hiding it was the time when I was most happy. No Garnet screwing things up, Earth shaking politics or my mothers or Pearl sticking in their noses. We were alone. It was just us."

"And how do you feel about Jenny? Do you regret having her?"

"Not for an instant. I want it back. I want things to be simple again, Steven."

"Ssh, ssh everything's going to be okay."

"I'm just so tired. I want this nightmare to be over."

"It will be just rest. I'll be here."

Peridot leaned against Steven. The large man held her as her breathing slowed. When she was finally asleep Steven gently set her down. He picked up the communicator.

On the cordoned off beach Amethyst picked up a piece of wreckage. It was more like silvery slop since it was the stuff robinoids are made up.

"Do you even know what you are looking for?" asked Jet.

"No but you and Emerald do. I set you free to find any trace of Peridot in this ship so shut up and keep looking," said Amethyst harshly.

The purple gem studied the glop for a while. She walked over to where a large burly gem was searching the wreckage.

"Yo, see anything Peridotty?" asked Amethyst.

"This entire vessel stinks of Peridot. In the short time I worked with Peridot I could tell the gem was brilliant but her specialty was robinoids. She could get them to build or do anything. Only Peridot would even think about turning a robinoid into a warp ship,"said Jasper.

"Hmm, robinoids are kinda beyond Pearl. I was thinking of something more personal."

"She was a young gem. Her workstation was like a tip. But you want something personal look for mementos, holographs."

"Over here I found something," shouted Emerald.

Amethyst raced to where Emerald and Jet were standing. In her hands Emerald held a small primitive photo. Amethyst smiled as she looked down at the picture of a newborn Jenny.

"Perfect," grinned the purple gem.

"Pearl, are you there? Come in, it's Steven," hissed Steven.

He was in the bathroom away from prying eyes. Claiming to need the toilet Steven had locked himself in.

"Steven, is everything okay? Where's Jenny? Are you two alone?" shouted Pearl through the communicator.

"No so loud Pearl. We're fine. Jenny's in her old room asleep. I locked myself in the washroom."

"Then you must hurry. Pick up Jenny and meet leave through the back door. I'll make sure you're safe."

"No way, I'm not leaving my wife behind. I called to stop the siege."

"Steven listen to me very carefully. I don't know what came back from Homeworld but that is not Peridot."

"No look here Peridot maybe different but that's only-"

"No Steven, that may have once been Peridot but it is no longer. Step back a little. Does she seem a little distant, ruthless maybe? What about how she interacts with the others? Is she giving out commands like she was born to it? And how are the other Peridots behaving around her? Is she an equal or their queen?"

Steven felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, "Look you've already decided on what Peridot is. This was a mistake. I gotta go."

The door pounded. " Steven is everything okay?" shouted Peridot on the other side.

"I'm fine," said Steven as he opened the door.

Peridot stood at the other end holding Jenny's hand. She looked at the communicator, "Jenny has to urinate."

The little girl ran right in. Steven stepped outside. Peridot looked at him coldly.

"Unbelievable," shouted Amethyst. She stomped on the warp pad again.

"They've cut off warp pad service to the dairy farm. A classic tactic," observed Jasper.

"It's a classic pain in the butt. Now we have to drive to the dairy farm and I'm not sure on how to get there," groused Amethyst.

Jasper turned into an eagle,"So turn into a helicopter or something. A small army of gems shouldn't be too hard to spot from the air."

A few minutes later Jasper and Amethyst were in the air.

"We gotta hurry," shouted Amethyst. "I've never heard Pearl this afraid. And when she's afraid, she does something stupid."

Pearl put down the communicator. Staring at the farmhouse she spoke to her second, a Citrine. "Steven's been compromised. We need to attack now."

"Rose Quartz cannons are ready," reported Citrine.

"Fire," ordered Pearl.

The canons blasted into the side of the farmhouse. If this was a normal farmhouse it would have been reduced to rubble but the Peridots are reinforced it. Rubble fell off revealing the metallic lattice behind it.

"All right gems, fire all guns and charge," shouted Pearl.

A fireball crashed next to Jenny. The little girl cried and clasped her mother's legs. Peridot put her hand on Jenny's shoulder absentmindedly. A blast blew a younger Peridot away from the window. She was soon replaced by another sister who started blasting away.

"Mummy I'm scared," cried Jenny.

"I know Jenny," said Peridot.

This was too much. How could Peridot let it come to this? Steven was about to take Jenny's hand and leave when Peridot turned to him.

"Steven I want you to take Jenny and leave by the back door" ordered Peridot.

"What? No, I'm not leaving you, not now," said Steven taken aback.

"Really? I thought- "Peridot wiped a tear from her eye. "Magnificent Toaster take Jenny out through the back door."

"At once my Diamond," said the other Peridot.

"Don't call me that! That's what started this mess in the first place," replied Peridot.

Peridot ignored her daughter's cries as she was taken away. Still Steven could see a tear in her eye.

"So what next?" asked Steven.

"Now we surrender," answered Peridot.

As she opened the door a loud explosion and a screech filled the farmhouse. Obeying her instincts Peridot closed the door again and rushed to the back door. Her mind was totally focused on the task of saving her daughter she did not see the other gems rushing into the house. When she got there she saw her daughter sobbing as a Ruby grasped her arm. Below lay the shattered remains of the Magnificent Toaster.

"I did it I shattered the Diamond," boasted the Ruby. Jenny's arm was smoking in the stupid gem's grasp.

"Oh no you didn't," said Peridot coldly.

Using the metal in their gems Peridot pulled her daughter towards as she picked the Ruby up and slammed her into the ground again and again. Peridot didn't even notice as Pearl ran towards her, her spear drawn. Suddenly a small purple form ran in between a charging Pearl and an angry Peridot.

"Stop! Just stop the carnage," shouted Amethyst.

"Amethyst what are you doing here?"asked Pearl.

"Preventing you from making a terrible mistake. That's Peridot and I can prove it." Amethyst handed Pearl the photograph. "I found this in the wreckage. It's a picture of Jenny. Peridot kept it with her."

Pearl lowered her spear, "I was so sure. Now I don't know."

Steven spoke up, "Look I know you're scared of what Peridot might be and I know you hate the Diamonds. But Pearl this has got to stop. Look at the damage you have done, gems shattered."

"Steven how do I know Peridot isn't like the other Diamonds?" asked Pearl.

"How about I prove it," said Peridot firmly.

Over the days of the siege the other Peridots had braided and styled her hair. It lay on braided loops around Peridot's body. Producing a pair of scissors Peridot cut the long locks off. It was one of the marks of rank that the highest gems had and Peridot had just discarded it. When she was done, her hair was in a lop sided bob.

"How about this. I sign out of public life, agreeing not to take part in politics. I will devote myself to taking care of my family and in turn you agree to improving the working conditions for the Peridots in this farm and elsewhere. You will agree to giving my sisters a minimum wage and pay them retroactively." said Peridot.

"That's asking a lot,"said Pearl.

"I beg to disagree. Look you could poof and bubble me but then you would have to deal with my sisters. Despite having no powers Peridots outnumber other gems 7 to 1. You would have a civil war on your hands and that is something we cannot afford. How about we end this?"

"I will be watching."

"As will I," warned Peridot.

Pearl and Peridot shook hands. The siege was over.


	15. A Trip to Paris

_A Trip to Paris_

Paris was boring. Sure a family vacation sounded nice but in reality it was far different. The first day Jenny was dragged from shop to shop trying on clothes. If Jenny thought that she was going to eat some fancy French food, think again. They ate mainly at McDonald's. The only thought her parents gave her was to book a hotel with a swimming pool.

Jenny sat by the pool's edge and sulked. She thought back to how this vacation all began.

Once everything had been settled Daddy shaved off his beard and went back to work. The family went back home and settled into a routine. In the mornings Jenny would go to school and Daddy would head off to work while Mummy stayed at home. Once school was over, Jenny would talk about her day while her mother made dinner. Then Daddy would come home. They would eat dinner while they talked about the day's events and then they would watch Webflix. On weekends Jenny and her family would swim in the indoor sea or walk on the beach outside. It was perfect. It was perfectly boring.

Eventually, Jenny would spend time at a friend's house before coming home. Sometimes she would stay for dinner even though Mummy's cooking was better. One day when school ended early because of a small fire Jenny walked back home and found her Mummy staring out the window.

It was a sad sight. Her mother held a ceramic cup with her mind. It warped and twisted like it was some sort of liquid. Mummy's hair was messed up. She barely turned her head to greet Jenny.

"Jenny I am so bored," sighed Mummy. She straightened up. "Enough about that. What would like for dinner?"

"I'm not hungry, what's the matter Mummy?"

"Jenny, everyday I do the same thing day in day out. Walk the dog, clean the house and make dinner. It is tedious. I used to be busy. I used to have projects to work on."

"Well you could surf the net."

"Jenny I am sick to cracking of the net," said Mummy with unexpected vehemence.

"I know. How about we go shopping?"

Her mother smiled down sadly. Taking her daughter's hand she left the house. They drove slowly into town. From the corner of her eye Jenny saw flashes of color and movement. Then her mother parked the car.

"So how about we try on some new outfits?"said Mummy with forced cheer.

Determined to cheer her mother up Jenny raced up to the dress racks. As she pulled out a likely dress she found herself face to face with a skinny looking Jasper.

"Don't mind me. I'm just trying out a new look," said the strange gem. The Jasper looked unconvincing as she put a dress up to her body.

"I'm going to look at some swimsuits," said Jenny. She ran off.

Mummy found some clothes that she liked. Just some pants and shirts but considering she only wore her jumpsuit it was a start. She took Jenny back to the changing rooms. In front of one of the booths a Carnelian waited. Mummy frowned.

"Hey Jenny, how about you pick something for you to wear?" smiled her Mummy stiffly.

A few minutes later Jenny came back with two matching sundresses one for her and one for Mummy. Both had little alien faces on it. There was not enough room to get a good look at their dresses so they stepped out.

"Well don't you two look summery," said the strange Jasper. "Are you planning on going on a vacation?"

Mummy gripped Jenny's shoulder. It hurt.

"Jenny we're leaving," said Mummy her voice shaking.

"But I still have to get my clothes."

"Jenny now!"

Her Mummy waved her credit card in front of the cashier and they left still wearing their new dresses. When they got out Jenny could hear her mother making a choking noise. Then she straightened up.

"Say Jenny how about we go to the toy store. Let's get you something fun, okay?"

Jenny knew exactly what she wanted. As soon as they entered the toy store Jenny raced to where the science kits were. She pulled out the chemistry set that Maggie had before her house caught on fire.

"Look Mummy, we can do chemistry projects together," cried Jenny.

Behind Jenny a large Amethyst shook her head.

"That's a little too expensive. Come on Jenny, we have to get home to make dinner," said Mummy. She pulled Jenny hard by the arm.

When Steven got home, he saw a rather miserable looking Peridot waiting for him with Jenny.

"Jenny how about you go wash up before dinner?"said Peridot firmly.

"Did Jenny do something wrong?"said Steven bemusedly.

"Jenny tried to cheer me up. It did not go well."

"Why do I get the feeling I won't like the answer?"

"I can't stand it anymore Steven. I am watched constantly. Whenever I go outside there are Pearl's agents watching, waiting. I can't even retreat to my workshop because Pearl confiscated my tools!" sobbed Peridot.

Steven pulled Peridot into a hug. He did not know what to say. Then he he had an idea.

"Peridot, put on a nice dress. I'm calling a baby sitter," he picked up his cellphone. "Hello Spunky, how would like a job for tonight? That's right, I need you to babysit Jenny for tonight. Peri and I are going on a date. Great see you in half an hour."

Before Jenny knew it, Mummy and Daddy had dressed up in some nice clothes. They waited anxiously at the door and looked visibly relieved when they heard the front door knocking. Practically running Daddy opened the door to reveal a slouchy looking Peridot with a Mohawk.

"Hey, I just had to sneak out from the Drill Sargent," said the strange looking Peridot.

"Thank you very much for doing this, Spunky. It means a lot," said Daddy.

"Meh, it's not like I have anything better to do on a Monday night. And you must be Jenny." said Spunky.

Spunky was an odd looking gem. Unlike other gems she actually wore clothes and jewelry. In this case a leather jacket, boots and a frilly dress. Her ears and nose had piercings with small gems in them.

"Did you shatter those gems?" asked Jenny.

Spunky roared with laughter, "This girl so precious. No I just wear that to look tough. Now how old are you now ,Jenny?"

"Five, " said Jenny shyly.

"Five years old, I don't believe it. You look so big," said Spunky.

"I've made some Rainbow Spectrum Pasta for you and Jenny to eat. After dinner, Jenny gets to watch one movie and then it's off to bed. We'll be at the Spinnaker and then going to Margret's bed and breakfast. Here are their numbers. Make sure to call us if you have any problems," said Peridot as Steven pushed her out the door.

When they were finally alone Jenny turned to Spunky, "Spunky what does it mean to screw someone?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"I heard it from my Daddy's mind."

"It means you might be getting a little brother or sister," replied Spunky.

To Spunky's relief, there were no more awkward questions. Spunky felt a twinge of jealousy as she and Jenny shared the homemade gem food that Peridot made. If only Pearl took the time to make and eat dinner like Peridot did, fat chance. Then it was time for the movie, Jenny picked out a show called Alien Intrusion. After a ridiculous display of macho violence Spunky turned the TV off.

"Are you sure this is okay to watch?" asked Spunky.

"Oh yeah I watched it with a couple of friends until we got thrown out for making too much noise," replied Jenny coolly.

Well the damage was already done and it seemed way too silly to be scary. Spunky turned on the TV again. They had just finished the movie when the door burst open.

"-unbelievable, she climbed up the drainpipe," said Peridot shouting.

"This has gone too far. I'm calling Pearl right now," said Steven loudly.

"Did your date go well?" asked Spunky innocently. Jenny clutched her as they entered the hallway.

The two parents remembered themselves. Peridot smiled stiffly.

"It was nothing. Steven and I were spending some alone time together when a Rutile peered in through our window."

"Don't give me that. Peridot and I have held our part of the deal you haven't. No, no we deserve our privacy or so help me," shouted Steven.

"Steven!" hissed Peridot.

"This isn't over,"Steven hung up the cellphone. "Now Spunky, thank you so much for helping us out how much do we owe you?"

The next few days were tense. Daddy when he was home spent most of his time of the phone. Her mother seemed attack all her tasks. When Jenny asked if something was wrong her mother snapped back 'nothing'.

Then one day Daddy came home all smiles.

"Girls, pack your bags we're going on vacation," he said.

"Who's going to be watching the shop?" asked Jenny.

"Don't worry about that I've got it all covered," he smiled.

At the Scary Hairy's on the Twilight Years Lunar base the residents were greeted with an unusual sight. There instead of the usual attendant sat a burly striped orange gem with a gem for a nose. She loomed over the counter and bared her teeth.

"Welcome to Scary Hairy's dying humans. How may I help you?" said Jasper.

Steven practically ran to the temple's warp pad holding Peridot's hand. His daughter stumbled trying to keep up. Finally they were at the warp pad where two burly looking quartzes stood at guard.

"Welcome Steven Universe, where will you be going today?"asked one guard.

"None of your business," snapped back Steven.

He hauled his daughter and her luggage onto the warp pad. Making a rude sign, he warped away as the two guards looked on with their jaws dropped.

The next thing Jenny knew is that they were on a roundabout. Her father smiled and raised his arms.

"Welcome to Paris Jenny."

They soon found a cab. He gave instructions and they were off to the city. The first stop they went to was a McDonald's. Daddy seemed to be happy that they served beer here. Then they went into one clothing store after another, how boring. Mummy and Daddy found something they liked immediately but they forced Jenny to wear outfit after outfit, most of them dresses.

"Oh doesn't our daughter look so cute in this," said her mother at she looked at Jenny's latest dress.

Jenny scowled. Her parents put her in a frilly dress with tights. It was no good for playing and it was the middle of the summer. To top it all off it came with a little bow for her hair.

"I'm so hot," whined Jenny.

"Right you are, let's try on some summer clothes," said Daddy cheerily.

It was like this from shop after shop. In the evening Jenny's eyes started to droop from boredom. Her mother noticed this.

"Oh look Jenny's tired. How about we go to our hotel?" said Mummy happily.

"Good idea," agreed Daddy.

Jenny had no idea why they were so happy. There was a restaurant in the hotel. Jenny had crepes. Daddy made a funny face as he ate his hamburger. Mummy just had a fancy coffee. Then it was up to their rooms. Jenny got a whole room to herself while Mummy and Daddy had a room right next to her. As they set up for the night Mummy gave her a set of instructions.

"Okay you have the TV over here. There's Wi-Fi. That will give you a chance to catch up on the day's lessons. There's room service if you're hungry, a swimming pool and a kids room in the hotel," instructed Mummy. "Don't leave the hotel without one of us. We'll be right next to you if you need anything."

"Goodnight Princess," said Daddy as he kissed her forehead.

That was two days ago. The first day Jenny ordered room service for breakfast, watched TV and swam in the pool with her brand new swimsuit. Her parents came out of their room and they had lunch as a family. Then they took her to the kids' room and went back to their room. A few hours later Mummy and Daddy left their room and took Jenny swimming. They let her order room service for dinner. Then they went to bed again.

The next day it was they same deal. Jenny was so bored she looked at the day's lessons. Now Jenny sat by the pool bored silly. It wasn't fair, Paris had so much cool stuff to see and she was stuck in the hotel. She splashed listlessly in the pool. A shadow cast over her.

"What's the matter Jenny?" asked Mummy.

"It's not fair," said Jenny.

"What's not fair?"

"I thought we were going to have some fun but you and Daddy have been ignoring me. There must be loads of cool stuff in Paris but I'm stuck in the hotel. It's boring, boring, boring."

"You know you're right. How about today we go on a little trip and see the sights okay?"

Jenny cheered. Her mother took her back to her room and picked out one of the dresses that they bought. Then Mummy put on a nice dress as well. With Daddy dressed the first place they stopped at was the Beautiful Lady where they took pictures. Then it was to the river Seine where Mummy and Daddy held hands. They stopped at a bridge where Mummy and Daddy placed a lock made out of Crystal on it. They laughed and kissed.

Finally they went to the Louvre. Mummy's eyes sparkled as she saw the glass pyramid.

"Steven, I've always wanted to go to this place, thank you,"she said. They kissed again.

Then it was a long line up. When they finally got in Jenny was disappointed. There was just a lot of old paintings and sculptures. Mummy and Daddy dragged her from one painting to another while they made kissy faces again. About an hour into the gallery they met an old friend.

A large purple form in a black suit walked up to them. Though it had long hair it reminded Jenny of a boy.

"'sup," waved the strange looking gem.

"Amethyst what are you doing here?" blurted out Peridot..

"Oh just checking out the art. The Mondrians are delicious," said Amethyst.

"Amethyst you can't eat the paintings you'll get arrested," said Steven sharply.

"You sound like Pearl and I can do whatever I want. Thanks to the beautiful concept of diplomatic immunity," said Amethyst smugly.

"So what are you doing here, really?" asked Peridot.

"Actually I was looking for you," admitted Amethyst.

"I knew it! Pearl couldn't keep her pointy nose out for one second."

"Hey! Hey! Calm down it's not like that at all," Amethyst continued. "Pearl made a big mistake. After you landed she held onto Jenny's friends to question them. Well one of those girl's parents was a member of UNIT and they are furious. They want a liaison and not just anybody -you."

"I don't think Pearl would approve," said Peridot.

"It doesn't matter. Dealing with the outside world is my job. Pearl made a diplomatic gaffe and we need to fix it..."

"C'mon Jenny, let's leave these two to talk," said Daddy as he gently pushed Jenny away.

They ate at a little cafe in the Louvre then Mummy came back. She sat down and had a tea beside them.

"So how did it go?" asked Daddy.

"Much better than I expected. I start work in a month's time and I get my own lab," said Mummy smiling.

"And what about your keepers?" asked Daddy.

"Amethyst promised to get rid of them,not that I believe they'll be all gone but at least they won't be so obtrusive. Oh look at the time. It's getting late and the Louvre is closing."

Jenny thought she knew what that meant. Dinner at the hotel and then being left alone as Mummy and Daddy made kissy faces in their room.

Jenny however was in for a surprise. They went to McDonald's, again and then they went into a cab.

"Look Le Cirque, that looks like a cabaret we can all enjoy," said Mummy.

Daddy agreed. They guided Jenny to a little building. The doorman gave them a funny look as he let them in. They found a seat near the front and the show began. Costumed and painted people dressed like animals danced on the stage. Then a trapeze dropped down. A lady leaped up to the trapeze and started swinging.

"Mummy why is that lady not wearing a top?" asked Jenny.

Daddy gasped and covered Jenny's eyes. He picked her up and whisked her away. When they were back in their hotel room, Daddy knelt down.

"Jenny I'm sorry I thought that show was suitable for you,"said Daddy.

"Nothing on this vacation was suitable," mumbled Jenny.

"What did you say Young Lady?" said Mummy.

"You heard me. All day we did things you wanted to do. The Louvre was boring, I'm never going to wear those dresses at home and I am sick to death of McDonald's. You never once asked what I wanted to do," cried Jenny.

"And what you want?" ashed Mummy

"I want to go to a tech show, eat french food-"

"But you have been eating french food," added Daddy.

"McCrepes do not count. I want to ride a really big roller coaster, maybe even go to the zoo."

The door behind them knocked Mummy went to answer it.

"I'm sorry this is really not a good time," said Mummy.

Behind the door stood a very humble looking Peridot. She literally had a cap in her hand, "Pardon me, but the other Peridots and I were talking about forming a union and would like you to be the leader."

"You realize that the condition for my release was that I stay out of politics," said Mummy crossing her arms.

"I know but we have yet to receive compensation for our work in the dairy farm. Not only that, but many of us are working in unsafe conditions. As of now there are several Peridots in St. Bismuth's because of work related injuries."

"Stop right there. Like I said I'm not supposed to get involved in politics and right now I'm on vacation. Just give me some breathing room for now and I will consider your offer. Goodnight." Mummy closed the door in the other Peridot's face.

Then the cellphone rang. Daddy answered it," Hello? Look Peridot and I are rather busy could you call at another time?" He put the phone down. "That was some lawyers' office they want your testimony. Apparently they want to sue the Crystal Gems."

"Well it looks like it's time for bed Jenny. We promise we'll do something you want to do tomorrow," said Mummy smiling stiffly.

True to their word the next morning they went to a little cafe. Mummy and Daddy had a tiny little cup of coffee and a croissant each. Jenny went wild, she tried macarons, a Madeline and an eclair. By the time she was done she was feeling quite sick.

"Have you had enough?" asked Mummy. Jenny nodded clutching her belly. "Well good let's go to Euro land then."

Euro land proved to be disappointing. For starters Jenny was too short for any of the good rides. All that was left was rides for babies. Then the phone kept ringing but that was not the worst. Wherever they walked people kept taking pictures. Sometimes they would even come up to Jenny and poke her. Finally her mother had enough.

A particularly annoying tourist tried pulling at Jenny's gem. Her mother pushed the fat man away, held Jenny close and hissed at him.

"These aliens are dangerous," shrieked the man as he ran off.

A few minutes later some park security came up to them.

"Madame and Monsieur, we must ask you to leave," said one of the guards sadly.

"But this isn't fair," said Daddy.

Mummy looked down and saw how miserable Jenny looked, "Don't bother, we were just leaving."

When they got back to the hotel their were even more calls. Mummy sat at the table strumming her fingers. Daddy was looking at some brochures.

"Don't worry Jenny, Peri. We can fix this," babbled Daddy.

Mummy sighed, "Steven they know where we are. This isn't going to work. Here let me try something."

The next day Jenny found herself in a little tree house in the middle of Norway. A few yards away was the shore where puffins played. The only food they ate was what Daddy made them. There was no one around for miles. Jenny had the time of her life.


	16. When Jenny's not Looking

_While Jenny's Not Looking_

 _The Box_

Steven thought his life was going well. His daughter was thriving. Business was doing so well that he had bought another ice cream store and a man from Norway had called to expand his admittedly small franchise into Stockholm. Even his wife was kept busy and happy thanks to her new job at UNIT or so he thought.

After sending Jenny to bed, Steven clasped Peridot's hand.

"Well, shall we go to bed too," said Steven.

"I can't stand it anymore. Why won't you forgive me?" sobbed Peridot as she wrenched her hand away.

"Peri I understand there's nothing to forgive. I know that now," he said as he hugged her from behind.

She whirled around. Steven flinched as he caught a glimpse of her diamond shaped pupils, "Then why won't you look at me? Why won't you look at my eyes?"

"Peri it's just that its going to take some time."

"No you listen! You weren't the only one who went through hell. Do you think I wanted to leave?"

"Couldn't you have sent someone else to go?"

"Steven who do you think I am- your mother? No, I was not going to let someone else clean up my mess. It was my fault my sisters were persecuted. All because in a moment of weakness I called my leader a clod." He could see the tears dripping down her eyes even though he tried not to look.

"I think what you need to do is forgive yourself for leaving us."

"Steven leaving you and Jenny has been the least of my sins. No, things have got to change. So here's what's going to happen. Steven I left Jenny a holo box. It contains my life's story. It was to give Jenny some idea of who I was and why I had to leave. I want you to look at it, all of it."

"Peri I still have to run my shops. I can't just take time out whenever I feel like it"

"Then make the time or so help me I will leave you."

Steven looked into her eyes, really looked. He could see she meant every word. "Okay," he said softly.

She led him downstairs to the basement. Pointing at ratty looking couch Peridot ordered him to sit. His wife then put the cube down on the floor in front of his feet.

"Steven I'm putting this on quick mode. It will give the basics of my story. There's a washroom and some snacks. Don't leave until you've seen the entire story," said Peridot. She shut the door smartly behind him.

The first showing was of a little naked girl walking in place. It was Peridot first born. The next was of her painful recovery of limbs as her limbs were replaced with limb enhancers. He watched as Peridot took her first steps again as her mothers cheered her on. He was feeling tired so he went up the stairs, only to find the door locked.

He could easily break the door down but that would not solve anything. Steven went back down. He skimmed through Peridot's basic training, then it was onto her special training that her mothers provided. The gymnastics, learning to fly a ship, the obviously skewed knowledge of humans and even learning to fight a bear. While their knowledge of Earth and organic life was laughable Peridot's mothers tried their best to prepare Peridot for her mission. Steven felt envy.

He was starting to feel hungry. He rummaged around for a snack and found some energy based gem food. A not so subtle hint to pay attention to his gem side. Steven ate them anyway. He started up the holo cube again.

This time it was Peridot's apprenticeship and her working life on Homeworld. He saw Peridot get beaten when she reported the presence of Crystal Gems on the planet. Steven felt pity.

Then he saw Peridot's mothers arranging for an escort for Peridot. They had no idea who Jasper was. He saw Peridot's amazement at Jasper's ship. The long journey and the explosive ending with her being trapped on Earth.

Then he saw Peridot fleeing for her life losing more and more of her possessions. He saw the gems who raised him as menacing and brutal. He saw Peridot send a transmission to Homeworld pleading for a rescue. Steven felt fear.

Then came the time Peridot was captured and released. Her torment did not end. The gems were seen as intolerant and cruel even when she saved the Earth with the drill. He got a good look at the conditions at the barn and Lapis's constant put downs. When Lapis first beat Peridot he saw her go to the gems for help. They ignored her. Steven felt anger.

Then he saw Peridot in the hospital after dealing with Lapis herself. He saw Peridot try and build a life as bad luck or Garnet's interference hounded her. Then he saw her living in the warehouse just before she moved in with him. Steven felt ashamed and also tired.

It was starting to become light outside. Still the door did not open. Then it showed Peridot's life with Steven. He felt the tension as Peridot navigated her life around the Crystal Gems. Soon enough it happened he saw Peridot and him flee to Rossmore. He witnessed how hard Peridot worked to give him a decent life. Steven felt immense respect for her.

He skimmed past their life in Rossmore. He saw how much harder she worked compared to him. He saw again how much her mothers loved her as they tried to rescue her. Then her pregnancy, wedding and helping her sisters.

Finally little Jenny was born and Steven saw how much he changed. He went from a loving husband to a sullen and angry man. Peridot tried to focus on Jenny, protecting her as best she could. Though it was obviously Garnet's mind control that made him act that way Steven felt ashamed.

He saw how much Peridot loved Jenny. Doting on the baby. Steven saw Peridot do her best to help Steven recover and become a family again. Then the Homeworld fleet came. He felt tension as Peridot waited with her sisters in the safe house. There was one last scene.

Peridot had focused on Steven playing with little Jenny. He had become a loving father. Then the hologram focused on Peridot's face.

"Jenny you're watching this then chances are that I am probably dead. You are probably wondering why I left you and your father. The answer is simple I wanted you experience the life I never had, being free and valued. Homeworld would never let you have that. We would all be slaves under their rule so I left you to stop them and save you.

Whenever you're feeling lonely look into the sky and see the stars. Imagine me looking down and loving you because that's where I'll be. So enjoy playing and being a child. That is my gift to you. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you but remember I will always love you no matter where I am. - Peridot out"

Steven felt his face being wet. He went up the stairs and softly knocked on the door.

"Peridot are you there? I just want to say I am truly sorry."

 _The Interview_

After feeling refreshed from her vacation Peridot drove her pod into UNIT headquarters just outside of Port Rush. When she got out of the pod she was greeted by Brigadier Slocum.

"Ah Mrs Universe if you would come this way," it was not a request.

The middle aged man led her into a small room where Annette Carter waited with some equipment. She said nothing as she stuck some electrodes on Peridot and her gem.

"Forgive us but we're going to have to ask you a few questions. Answer truthfully," said the middle aged man. "You are Peridot Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG."

"Correct," replied Peridot calmly.

"You live with your husband and daughter in the Temple of Protector Goddess in one of the houses."

"Correct." Behind her Annette Carter nodded

"Tell me about the last time you and Steven made love."

"That's none of your business!"

"Forgive me I had to get an emotional reaction out of you. You seen rather calm about this."

"I was expecting this actually. Considering I just came back from outer space after a long absence."

"Now the next question I want you to lie to me. What color is Steven's hair?"

"Blonde."

"Excellent now to the real questions. When you returned Pearl seemed to be afraid of you why is that?"

"It is because I have become a Diamond. A member of the supreme ruling caste of gems. Pearl is afraid that I would take over and rule the gems on Earth."

"It's more than that isn't it?"

"The Diamond were said to use mind control. Also they had the power to corrupt gems making them mad."

"I can't help but notice you have some marked physical changes. Your gem is different and your eyes have oddly shaped pupils. How can I be sure you are really Peridot and not some impostor?"

"By asking me a lot of questions and observing my behavior."

"We're getting cheeky. Now Peridot before you came here we did some observing of our own and we got this picture of you." Slocum pushed a photo of Peridot sitting at the kitchen table. Looking bored Peridot had melted a ceramic cup with her mind. He continued. "That's a new power isn't it. Besides the obvious physical changes what else has changed?"

"Honestly I have no idea. I haven't really tested out my powers. I've always had a connection with machines especially robinoids. So far the only powers I have developed telekinesis."

"The files state that you were already telekinetic."

"No I was ferrokinetic meaning I could move metal not just anything."

"And yet Pearl was not afraid of you then."

"Do you want to know the true power of the Diamonds. Why they were the leaders of Homeworld?"

"Of course."

"Quite simply it was the power to reproduce. Other than the Diamonds the only gems able to reproduce were the oldest castes Nephrites and Pearls and even then more of their kind. The Diamonds gave life to all the other castes. Other colonies may have rebelled but Gems are not immortal. They crack, they chip but they cannot heal or reproduce so within a few thousand years all the rebels would be dead.

That is my true power and that of my sisters at least the blonde ones. Each any every one of us has the potential of being a Diamond."

"From what our intelligence revealed it was someone called the Paragon. Tell us what happened at Homeworld?"

"As soon as I landed I became a wanted commodity. I hid in the service tunnels and connected myself to the planet's systems. The first thing I did was to program all the robinoids to shatter all gems and to destroy their infrastructure. Most of the Era 2 gems were destroyed before the robinoids were dispatched.

Then I found out about the duel to the death between Yellow and Blue Diamond. Blue lost but her followers were not going to abandon her. From the shadows I helped wage their civil war against Yellow Diamond. I didn't understand what they truly wanted."

"How so?"

"What the Homeworld Gems truly wanted was their comforts and conveniences back. They wanted their light chambers, their vibro showers and their temperature controlled domiciles back. Before I could continue the war I was found out by the Paragon."

"And who or what is the Paragon?"

"The Paragon is the first and Ultimate Diamond. She created Homeworld. When she found out about me she changed me into this. I was conscious but helpless throughout the process because of me being connected to Homeworld I could see everything. I saw the Blue and Yellow courts make a truce. They went back to the old ways of harvesting and using weaker gems as tools but even that was not enough.

Through my eyes the Paragon found out about plans for a squadron of Lapis Lazulis to come to Earth and retrieve my sisters. The Paragon became dismayed. Before the process was complete she released me and destroyed Homeworld and herself. I came back home as soon as I could."

"And how can we take your word for this? What about the outlying colonies?"

"Pearl is sending a small ship to see for herself that Homeworld is destroyed. As for the colonies they were just outposts used to produce more gems nothing more."

"Peridot UNIT was created to deal with and monitor any extraterrestrial threats. We would like to send an observer on that ship to see for ourselves."

"I'll see what I can do.

"One more thing during your return you displayed some powerful telepathic powers instructing your daughter to aid you. Any more powers we should know about?"

"That was my daughter. Like her father she's a powerful telepath. As for any powers I was an Era 2 gem. The Paragon did not see fit to give me any more powers."

Slocum gathered up his papers. "Well that was exactly what we expected. For now you will be given basic clearance and work on probationary status."

"That is what I expected. Now can you show me my workspace?"

 _A Short History Lesson_

"Sorry we were late. We had a hard time getting a babysitter,"said Steven as he burst through the door.

They were in a large hall. In the several chairs humans and gems sat impatiently. While in front stood an empty podium. Steven and Peridot found a couple of chairs only to see a familiar gem slouching in one of the chairs.

"Spunky? What are you doing here?" blurted out Steven.

"Same thing as you are. I was ordered here by Pearl," replied Spunky.

Steven looked around. He recognized his mother in laws, the Off color Gems, several adult Peridots and the human foster parents of the gemlings. They all looked bored.

"Do you have any idea what is going on?"asked Peridot.

"Beats me. I have no idea what our great and wonderful leader is planning,"replied Spunky.

"Is that Ronaldo? What is he doing here?" said Steven. He felt a sense of outrage.

"I'm working for the Inquisitor. I saw the ordnance in some garbage and decided to investigate,"replied Ronaldo.

"You are working as a snoop and yet you still live in the castle?" asked Peridot scornfully.

"What can I say. I'm not about to give up my beach front property. Besides I'm not the only reporter here," Ronaldo pointed at a few well dressed humans. "The BBN and Hi There magazine also sent people."

The lighting dimmed and Pearl stepped up to the podium. She smiled magnanimously.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you all for coming here. Due to recent events there has been a marked divide between the original Crystal Gems, the recent arrivals and any humans caring for Peridot gemlings. To this end I am going to give a short history lesson," announced Pearl.

"Oh great here she goes again," moaned Spunky.

"Over 6 000 years ago the Earth was colonized by the ruthless Diamond Authority. Though it was placed under the custody of Pink Diamond who strove to preserve the human population, the Earth's fate was sealed. It was to become a major colony, the Earth would have been stripped of its resources and all life on the planet save for what Pink Diamond preserved in her zoo would have become extinct. This is when Rose Quartz stepped in. She and like minded gems started a rebellion to save the Earth and all its creatures."

A hand shot up it was Katie's father, "So are you telling me that a bunch of gems gave up everything to save us out of the goodness of their hearts?"

"Well no actually. Homeworld had a repressive caste system with average gem having little to no rights. Under the promise of freedom Rose gathered many under her banner to save the Earth. Under her rule the Crystal Gems enjoyed many rights and freedoms. Rose set into effect many reforms that gems now enjoy today."

Emerald shot up her hand, "Did she abolish the practice of harvesting? Set up an internment system for shattered gems?"

Pearl looked uneasy, "No, you have to remember that robinoids weren't invented then. As for the broken gems they were used as front line warriors saving many lives."

"I thought you told me that the gem shards became dangerous and unpredictable?"asked Steven sharply.

"It was war. We used whatever means was necessary to win. Besides we did not know at the time the shards still retained some consciousness. Now onto to business. Rose proved to be a brilliant tactician, she used the latent abilities of her followers to win many decisive victories. Now many of the original Crystal Gems weren't even warriors. They were not made for fighting but with the right training they proved to be as powerful as any elite warrior. In fact many gems discovered their true potential and not just just for war?"

"Like what?" called out Rutile.

"Well Bismuth became a talented blacksmith, she made many weapons for us. And Bix used her natural talent for chemistry to -make explosives. Those aren't good examples. Rose allowed and encouraged cross gem fusion unlike the tyranny of the Diamond Authority. The Diamond Authority was getting desperate. They opened the Beta Kindergarten which produced many sub par Quartzes."

"So you could say that Rose was indirectly responsible for the relaxing of caste standards, within the Diamond Authority?" asked Jet.

"I guess you could say that's true, but there is much more variation in Era 2 gems. Now during the war the Crystal Gems set up a series of laws that gave a set of rights for all gems and ensured a minimum standard of living. We had the right to own property no matter what our caste. Pearls were given equal status as other gems. A law that I myself enjoyed."

"Do you have a written constitution?" asked Ronaldo.

"No, no this was made up as we went along. As I was saying that thanks to the rights that many gems enjoyed under Rose's rule our numbers swelled. Eventually Pink Diamond requested a parlay to discuss a peace treaty but unfortunately Pink Diamond was shattered before that treaty was written.

The Diamonds upon learning of the shattering of Pink Diamond unleashed their ultimate weapon- the corruption wave. The destruction was immense all gems exposed to the wave whether on our side or theirs lost their minds. Their forms warped and they became like animals. It was only due to Rose's shield that myself and another gem Garnet were saved from this fate. Amethyst emerged later unaffected.

Rose tried her best to cure her fellow Crystal Gems."

"Is this when Rose created the fountain?" asked the reporter from BBN.

"No the fountain was used to heal our injured in battle. A strong tactical advantage for us," replied Pearl.

"Oh did she commission the late Bismuth to work on a cure?" asked the reporter from Hi There.

"No,no Bismuth was bubbled and hidden away for attacking Rose. She didn't come into the picture until 5 000 years later. Now corruption it soon turned out is a lot more complicated than mere physical damage. The sense of self is warped making the gem unable to take humanoid form."

"So did Rose attempt to contact and repair their minds like Steven did?" asked Spunky the impudent girl.

"No, no Rose was not a powerful telepath like Steven. In fact it was very hard to even attempt to reconstruct a gem's mind because quite frankly we didn't know who they were."

"So what did Rose do?" asked Peridot.

"She tried using all of her bodily fluids, happy?"

The crowd made a collective eww. Pearl cleared her throat.

"Okay now for the next 5 000 years Rose tirelessly captured and bubbled the corrupted gems. Bubbling is a form of suspended animation. In that state the corrupted gem did not suffer."

"Wait when did gem hospitals come into being?" asked one the parents.

"That happened a few years after Bismuth was released after Rose's reign. Rose did not spend all her time hunting down corrupted gems. She interacted with humanity- a lot. To prepare for Homeworld's inevitable return she subtly influenced human culture slowly but surely advancing technological and cultural developments. It was she who opened the Temple of the Guardian Mother under the cover of a particularly bad storm.

That of course led to a quantum leap in technological development which allows you to enjoy your cellphones, computers and even antibiotics."

"Hey if ancient human culture was so advanced how come we went back to the stone age after the war?"asked a dark skinned human.

"Unfortunately due to the terraforming efforts and the civil war the human population was decimated. The remaining humans were not scientists. There was little arable land left. It was hard enough growing food let alone keeping the power running. Unfortunately the best cure for the Earth was time and it is only until recently that large swathes of land became habitable. North America was one of the most devastated areas.

Once North America was recolonized Rose interacted with humanity a lot more. Also because most of the corrupted gems were in North America Rose stepped up capturing and containing the corrupted gems. During that time Rose met and fell in love with a human Greg Universe. She loved Greg and wanted to be a mother she decided to have a child. Unfortunately in order for Steven to born Rose had to sacrifice her life. And then we enter the next chapter in our story.

With the death of Rose the remaining Crystal Gems were devastated, unable to function. Garnet a fusion stepped up as leader. At first Garnet seemed a competent leader. Her ability to predict the future seemed flawless but as time went by Garnet's biases came into play. Most of our time was taken up raising and educating Steven and preparing for his role as future leader of the Crystal Gems and the challenges to come."

"But you didn't not really," shouted Steven angrily. "I was in no way prepared for what was to come. I couldn't qualify for the simplest of jobs and I had no idea what Homeworld was like."

"I confess that we really had no idea how to raise you Steven. We worked under the assumption that as you grew up your mother's knowledge and skills would unlock. Also in our defense, we had no idea how much Homeworld had changed. I would have liked to have taught you more but Garnet controlled the access to information. I was not permitted to teach you more Steven.

As I was saying, as time went on Garnet's biases came into play. She above all the Crystal Gems hated Homeworld. She had been rejected for accidentally fusing by her friends and family. We did not know how traumatic it would be. As a result Garnet made more and more errors in judgment. She saw no value in attempting to cure corrupted gems. She relentlessly pursued Peridot as became increasingly obvious that she was simply a child wanting to go home. She ignored the greater threat of Lapis Lazuli and an angry Jasper.

Steven's development was stunted because of her parenting style. She kept him ignorant and naive. When Peridot helped to deal with the Cluster her reward was not acceptance but instead to be trapped in a termite ridden ..."

"Yeah you keep blaming Garnet for everything," muttered Peridot under her breath as Pearl continued her rant.

"Peridot I am truly sorry for keeping you away from Steven. You proved vital for Steven's development. Anyways the final straw came when we found when Garnet used her temporal powers to sabotage Steven and Peridot's relationship. So this is when Amethyst and I arranged a coup and deposed Garnet. Despite Garnet's leadership many advances were made. Bismuth worked out a way to cure corrupted gems and opened the first hospital. We sheltered the first batch of refugees from Homeworld..."

Fluorite snorted at that. Pearl continued.

"Then came one of the significant developments in the history of the Crystal Gems. A group of over 10 000 Peridot refugees came to Earth escaping the tyranny of Yellow Diamond. They were damaged in so many ways. Many of them were children and infants. Gems are not meant to be mothers. We emerge from ground fully developed with all the knowledge to carry out our functions in society. We did not know how to deal with helpless children or to teach them. So we put them in your welcoming and loving hands. Unfortunately not everyone was welcoming and loving. President Drumph betrayed our location to Homeworld and we had to move here. Why that man was not impeached I will never know.

In conclusion thanks the events Rose set in motion you and your children are enjoying a new era of freedom. Any questions?"

The Rutile twins put up a hand, "So let me get this right Rose fought a bloody civil war which achieved nothing and then spent most of her time screwing around?"

"ooh boy," said Pearl as she put her hands on her head.


	17. The Return of Steven Connors

_The Return of Steven Connors_

Peridot was sterilizing the keyboard when Jenny walked in.

"You're looking very happy today," remarked Peridot.

"I met an old friend. I thought he had moved away but I found out he's at my school,"said Jenny.

"Do you want to bring him over on the weekend?"

"Can I? Yippee."

"Now wash up. We'll be having dinner soon."

Over the next few days Jenny could barely contain her excitement. She kept talking constantly about her friend and what she would like to do that Saturday. Jenny felt a little disappointed when her Daddy had to work on the weekend but Steven made an ice cream cake so she felt better.

Finally the day arrived. It was all Peridot could do not to have Jenny bolt out at an early hour. Finally after 10 o'clock Peridot let Jenny out of the house.

"Tell your boyfriend to bring his swimsuit," called out Peridot.

"Aw Mum," said Jenny embarrassed but not really.

Within the hour Jenny burst in with a boy in tow.

"Mum we're back," called out Jenny.

Peridot studied the little boy beside Jenny. He appeared to be about 6 years old, chubby with curly brown hair. Other than his dusky skin he looked exactly like Steven at that age. He even wore jeans and a T shirt. Peridot stifled a giggle remembering what Freud said. The boy fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Hi, I'm Steven, Steven Connors," said the boy.

"Well I'll leave you to it. I'll go make some lunch," said Peridot.

"Can we watch Webflix?"asked Jenny.

"Sure why not and after lunch you can exercise Lars and go for a swim."

"Aww but Mum."

"No buts Lars is your responsibility. Now make sure you let Steven pick the show."

As Peridot prepared the lunch she kept one ear open. The children decided to watch a show called Ghost Seekers. Steven said that it looked scary but Peridot knew it was just a bunch of people sneaking about in dark buildings. As Steven declared the show was boring Peridot called the children to lunch.

The two little hellions raced in.

"Why does my soup have cheese on it?" asked little Steven.

"It's french onion soup. I wanted to make something special,"replied Peridot. "Don't worry I've got some dessert."

The children wolfed down their soup before Peridot even got to sip hers. Did they even taste it? Peridot sighed and got up. She placed the ice cream cake her husband made on the table.

"Here's the dessert I promised. It is a chocolate malt ball ice cream cake," said Peridot.

The children cheered. Little Steven thanked Peridot and then they dug in. They wolfed down two pieces of cake each.

"Can we go swimming now?" asked Jenny.

"Not yet, wait about half an hour before swimming, safety first," Peridot knew that was an old wives' tale but she wanted some time to enjoy her meal.

"I'll take Steven to my room then. C'mon lets go do your homework," shouted Jenny as the kids raced up the stairs.

Peridot was able to eat her meal in peace. After she had washed up, the children came down wearing their swimsuits. Little Steven looked very eager.

"So do you have a swimming pool in the back yard?" he asked, eyes sparkling.

"No, it's a surprise. Follow me," replied Peridot.

She led the children to the indoor sea. When they finally got there she formed a swimsuit.

"This is an artificial sea with a temperature controlled environment. While the ocean outside is too cold to safely swim, the water temperature is perfect 30 degrees Celsius all year round," said Peridot.

She slipped into the water. The children soon followed after. While they were playing in the water an omnivorous puffin landed in the water and floated there like a duck. Little Steven frowned.

"I was just wondering, don't puffins go to the lavatory?"asked Steven.

"So do fish, there's a complete oceanic ecosystem in place here," said Peridot.

"That means a lot of things go poo in it," Steven made a face.

"It's actually cleaner than the real ocean," said Peridot firmly.

For a while they swam and played in the water. Steven giggled as a bonsai porpoise nudged his foot. Soon the children got out of the water and started making sandcastles. Peridot thought she had never seen her daughter so happy. Then she ruined it all.

The bag containing little Steven's phone began to ring. The boy pulled it out. "Hello Aunt Gertrude, I'm fine we're actually at the beach right now. You want to what? Hold on I'll get her for you."

Steven handed the cellphone to Peridot, "It's my Aunt Gertrude she wants to talk to you."

Peridot leaned back as she took the phone, "Yes, this is Jenny's mother."

"Wait as in the Jenny that stole a car, Jenny?" The rage was audible in Gertrude's voice. "Get my nephew dressed I'm picking him up right away."

"Hello, hello? Was it something I said?" said Peridot but the phone had hung up. "Sorry kids, it looks like playtime is over."

The children stared open mouthed at Peridot. Within 10 minutes a rather large black woman with a huge afro ran right into the cavern. She grabbed Steven Connors by the arm and ran off. When they were gone Jenny slumped her shoulders.

"There goes my best friend," said Jenny sadly.

Jenny was sad the rest of the day and the day after that. When she returned after school she was still morose. Peridot decided to take matters into her own hand.

"What's the matter Jenny? You barely touched your dinner," asked Peridot.

"Stevie's Aunt won't let him play with me anymore. They say that you are irresponsible,"said Jenny sadly.

"Aw, well how about we fix this then?" Peridot turned her head and shouted. "Steven, Jenny's friend isn't allowed to play with her, go fix this."

"Which friend is that?" shouted Steven from the living room. He was watching Webflix.

"Steven Connors, you're the peace maker. Come in here and fix things,"yelled Peridot back.

"Jenny what's your friend's number?" asked Steven.

Jenny told him. Steven shooed the two away and then a few minutes later came back.

"Good news, I managed to talk to your friend's parents and I've arranged a meeting to talk things over. Tomorrow night we're meeting at Spinnakers for dinner, both families," said Steven cheerfully.

"Steven are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Peridot.

"Nonsense, the same thing happened with Connie and we met up with her parents. Everything turned out fine."

Peridot remembered Connie how she tried to slice her open with a sword when they first met. "If you say so Steven."

Little Steven sat with his family waiting nervously. He fiddled with his bow tie. His Aunt Gertrude was not happy.

"We have been waiting for 20 minutes," she said angrily.

"Well that's fair. We did come early," said his Aunt Amy.

"Do you think they'll like us?" said his other Aunt.

"What I don't like is how they don't supervise their daughter," said Gertrude angrily.

"Oh look here they come. Hi Jenny, Hi Mrs. Universe,"said little Steven standing up.

The strange family turned around. Just coming into the door was a family even stranger than them.

"Is the mother green?" asked Gertrude.

"Jenny's half space alien. I told you that," said Steven.

"I'm concerned about the other half. The man looks like a Sasquatch," remarked Amy.

His other Aunt put on a stiff smile, "Oh God they're coming this way."

The little girl raced forward and gave little Steven a hug. Then came the parents. The father, a huge hairy man came up to them.

"Hi there I'm Steven Universe, this is my wife Peridot and my daughter Jenny,"said the Sasquatch.

The alien waved politely. Amy stared at the couple open mouthed.

"Amy don't be rude," hissed Aunt Gertrude.

Then to Steven Connors horror Aunt Gertrude began her spiel, "We are the Connors Household. I'm Gertrude."

"I'm Amy Sanchez,"said a squat Hispanic woman.

"I'm Pearl Connors," said a thin pale woman.

Steven Universe stifled a giggle. The women looked like human versions of his old guardians. Peridot gave him a sharp look.

"What's the matter? Are you not comfortable with a poly amorous lesbian relationship," asked Gertrude sharply.

Pearl slapped her forehead. Gertrude was preaching again.

"We're going to get a parrot?" asked their nephew.

"No, no, it's just that you look uncannily like my husband's old guardians. Isn't that right, Steven?" said Peridot as she elbowed him in the gut.

"Yeah. How about we order something. Are you hungry? Because I'm hungry?" said Steven Universe.

Gertrude crossed her arms, "What I want is answers."

"Okay let's start. I'm Peridot Facet 2F5L cut 5XG. I was created and trained to observe the development of the Cluster, a construct incubated in the Earth's crust. After finishing my training I came to Earth over 10 years ago. I met Steven while he was living with Crystal Gems and despite those clods we fell in love, ran away together and eventually married. And then we had Jenny six years ago."

"Your daughter's six years old? But she's so big!" said Amy.

"She gets that from me," admitted her father. "Now I was raised by the Crystal Gems. My childhood was unusual. I didn't go to school and my training was learning how to fight monsters. Fortunately I met Peridot and she took me in hand. Now I own two Scary Hairy's, one in Belfast and the one on the moon."

"Wait you own an ice cream store on the moon?" said Gertrude skeptically.

"The Twilight Years Lunar base. The gems set it up 4 years ago, remember?" added Amy.

"I'm sorry I can't help but notice you staring," said Peridot to Pearl.

"It's just that you're an alien. I mean how does your marriage work? How did you even have Jenny?"asked Pearl.

"The traditional way," said Peridot archly.

"Okay we've established that you're a housewife," concluded Gertrude.

"Actually, I'm not. I work in research. I was referring to giving birth to Jenny," said Peridot.

"What sort of research?" asked Gertrude.

"Actually that's classified," replied Peridot.

"Yes that's all very nice but I can't help but wonder where were you when Jenny stole a car and ran off with my nephew?" said Gertrude.

"Actually I was on Homeworld fighting a war," said Peridot.

"And I was an inpatient at St. Bismuth's. Jenny was staying with my Dad at the time," admitted Steven.

"Oh great you were in the hospital for crazy gems! That makes me feel so much better," snapped Gertrude.

"Gertrude!" snapped Pearl.

"Things weren't better for you either. Or did you forget your sister had left your nephew alone for days while she worked on a boat!" said Peridot.

"Oh look the food has arrived," called out Jenny.

"Look I think it is best to say that circumstances were beyond our control at the time. Maybe you could tell us about yourselves?" asked Steven.

Gertrude cleared her throat, "Well I am Rosaline's sister. After my nephew drove up to my house in your mini car I took custody of him. We moved here so that Little Steven could pursue his education."

"And what do you do?" asked Peridot.

"I sell futures in stock,"replied Gertrude.

Steven choked on his beer. Peridot gave him a dirty look.

"I am Gertrude's wife. We met through her sister Rosaline," said Pearl.

This time Peridot jabbed Steven with her elbow.

"And what do you do?"wheezed Steven.

"Well I'm an ex soldier. Right now I'm in between jobs. I stay at home and take of my nephew," replied Pearl.

"And I ran away from home. Gertrude and Pearl were kind enough to give me a place to live. I'm looking for work right now," said Amy.

"Wait I saw your picture in the papers. You were that Peridot. The one that landed a spaceship on the Beach, last spring," exclaimed Pearl.

"Yes. Well obviously we've all been trying our best. Maybe it's time the kids started telling us what they doing summer last year," said Peridot.

The two families turned to the children. Stevie was in mid bite of his hamburger while Jenny visibly shrank.

"Oh, nothing much. We played on the beach. Made some sandcastles," said Jenny.

"One of the castles was real. You could actually live in it," said Stevie.

"That's not all you did. Is it?" said Gertrude pointedly.

"Well we ate a lot of ice cream and we played with my robinoids. That's how the castle was made," said Jenny.

"We went and saw a movie together Alien Intrusion," blurted out Stevie.

"That's a rather violent movie. I'm surprised Grandpa let you see that," said Jenny's father.

"We got another grownup to take us there," said Stevie.

"Wait you two approached a stranger to get you to see a violent movie?" said Pearl horrified.

"He's not a stranger. His name's Ronaldo and he lives in the sandcastle,"cried Stevie.

The adults looked at the two children in shock. Jenny started banging her head against the table while the boy was oblivious. There was a moment of stillness. Then Peridot reacted.

"Young lady, you've been a bad girl. No more dinner for you," said Peridot as she turned Jenny away from the table and her meal.

"But that's not fair. We saw the movie ages ago," cried Jenny.

"That's not the point. Ronaldo is a very dangerous man. Come to think about it, I would have been happier if it was a random stranger," said Peridot.

"Daddy help me out here," asked Jenny.

"I agree with your mother on this one. We'll talk about this more when we get home," said Steven.

"Well I can see you're both very attentive parents. You dealt with that very quickly I might add," said Gertrude.

"As for you young man no dessert for you," said Pearl. "Oh and no TV for a month."

"But that's not fair. Why are you doing this?" whined Steven Connors.

"It's for your own good, dude," said Amy.

"Good point, we're of the 'It's because we love you,' ourselves," said Jenny's father.

The two families ate what's left of their dinner and wrapped things up. The Connors allowed little Steven to visit their house again provided they got a chance to take a look at it. Steven agreed to a barbecue on Saturday evening. As they walked back home Peridot spoke up.

"That was weird," she said.

"I think that went very well. Steven Connors looks like he'll be a very good friend to Jenny," said Steven.

"Provided that your Pearl doesn't teach him sword fighting," answered Peridot.


	18. Take Your Child to Work

Take Your Child to Work Day

"Remember tomorrow is take your child to work day. I want you to keep your eyes open and write a report on what you see tomorrow," said Mrs. O'Toole. She was a matronly woman and Jenny's homeroom teacher.

The children chattered excitedly among themselves. They were all looking forward to seeing their parents work. Well most of them.

"I'm going to the new fusion plant with my Dad. What about you Jenny?" shouted Maggie.

"I'm going to the stupid old ice cream store with my Dad," said Jenny.

"Ice Cream store, that sounds great. Why the long face?"asked Katie.

"Because my Mum's job is so much cooler. She works with all this cool stuff but because her job is dangerous I can't come," sulked Jenny.

"Yeah I understand. I'm going to my Grandpa's gym. He works as a personal trainer,"replied Katie.

"Strange how our grandparents are nothing like the grandparents we read in books," said Jenny.

"Well whatever the case, school's out. Let's head to the play gym,"concluded Maggie.

The little girls clamored over a strange rope and metal construction. It was really a modern art piece but no one had the heart to tell the children not to play on it. A familiar form came walking towards them.

"Look it's Steven Connors," cried Jenny as she poked out her head.

The little girl ran to her human friend. "Steven, are you ready for take your child to work day. I'm going to my Dad's ice cream store. Where will you be going?"

"I'll be going to the stock market with Aunt Gertrude," said Steven Connors.

"Well that sounds interesting," said Jenny.

"Honestly I don't understand what Aunt Gertrude does. How can you sell something that doesn't exist yet?"

"Well you'll find out," said Jenny.

When Jenny finally headed home she saw her Dad on the phone.

"I see, of course I understand. Do whatever you have to. We'll close the shop. Bye"said Dad. He turned to face his daughter. "That was the shop. One of my workers died. Sorry Jenny we won't be going to the ice cream store tomorrow."

"Well that is to be expected when you hire the residents of a retirement home," said Jenny.

"It was the shop in Belfast. His widow is making the final arrangements. Look I have to clear things up," said Steven.

"Well what do I do now?" asked Jenny.

"You can come with me," said Peridot.

"But won't that be dangerous?" said Steven concerned.

"We're just going over some astronomical data. Besides she'll be watched at all times," assured Peridot.

Jenny made her puppy dog eyes. Her lips quivered as looked at her father. Steven couldn't stand it he gave in.

"Okay you can go," sighed Steven. How could he fall for the trick that he invented?

Jenny cheered. She was going to look so forward to tomorrow.

The next morning Jenny leaped out of bed. She threw on some clothes and raced down the stairs. Her mother sat in the kitchen drinking some tea.

"You're up early," said her mother. She was dressed in a bathrobe.

"Can we go to UNIT now?" cried Jenny.

"Not so fast. You still have to eat breakfast, feed and walk the dog. And be quiet about it. Your father is still asleep," said Peridot.

Jenny grumbled as she put out the food for Lars. The dog was still asleep, his legs sticking up in the air as he snored. Jenny nudged him. The dog still slept on. Her mother placed out a couple of glowing buns. They ate in silence. Finally they were done.

"Looks like you need to get dressed," said Jenny.

"No need,"Peridot removed her bathrobe. With a flash she had on a jumpsuit.

"Whoa, I have got to learn that!" said Jenny.

Peridot walked Jenny over to the cavern's warp pad before she stepped on she turned to Jenny.

"Jenny listen to me very carefully, UNIT is a top secret organization. I was chosen not only for my technical knowledge but for my discretion. Not many people know about UNIT let alone what goes on. I am asking you to keep what you see to yourself, okay?"

"What about my report?"

"I'll write a note to the teacher. Okay?"

They warped away. Jenny found herself in what looked like a small room. A middle aged balding stood there waiting for them. He looked shocked as Peridot stepped off with Jenny in tow.

"Brigadier Slocum, I'd like you to meet Jenny my daughter. She's going to be observing us today," said Peridot breezily.

"We have no time for this. Come with me," said Slocum.

He lead the two a large boardroom. Inside a group of people sat a large table. There was a minor hubbub as Peridot introduced Jenny. A projection appeared on the screen and a hairy man in a T shirt stood up.

"Peridot as per your advice we have been monitoring inter dimensional radio transmissions when we discovered this transmission," A burst of static burst onto the screen then as soon as it came it was gone the man cleared his throat. "What is the most disturbing is that this is located within our solar system. It appears every nine hours and four minutes. Can you explain what that is?"

"It'll take some time. The transmission is very primitive but my best bet is that it is a beacon of some sort," replied Peridot.

"You told us that the Diamond civilization was destroyed. And then we detect this transmission. Care to explain?" asked a thin woman.

"This is no way as sophisticated as a proper transmission. My best bet is that some gem was desperate and sent out a distress beacon herself," said Peridot.

"Do you have any idea what it could be?" asked the hairy man.

"There are no records of any other gem bases in the solar system. My best bet is that a ship crashed somewhere. I would recommend scanning for any traces of gem materials," said Peridot.

"Well whatever the case can you unscramble it for us?" asked Slocum.

Peridot assured that she would do her best. She took Jenny into a small workshop. Jenny's eyes sparkled as she looked at all the cool stuff. On every surface there were tools, strange alien artifacts and of course robinoids.

"Are we going to work with all this cool stuff?" gasped Jenny.

"No we're not. I'll be working at the computer. You'll be catching up on your homework," said Peridot as she handed Jenny a tablet.

Jenny pouted and sat herself down on the floor. She finished her math equations. Jenny looked up her mother still sitting in front of her computer. The minutes crawled on by. Jenny read her Earth history assignment. Peridot had not moved.

"Mummy, I'm getting hungry," whined Jenny.

"Oh for the- hmm time flies doesn't it Jenny. Come with me," said Peridot.

She led her daughter into a small break room. There was a small cheap table with chairs, a large refrigerator,microwave, a coffee percolator and an electric kettle. Peridot motioned to table and got out a brown bag.

After handing the packed lunch to Jenny. Peridot poured a cup of tea.

"This here is the officer's break room. We have free coffee, tea, jaffa cakes and instant noodles. Sometimes we have to work overnight on projects. This is the only place that you have free access to. There are many dangerous things in this place. Do not go wandering off."

"What if I have to pee?" asked Jenny.

"Then you come and get me. It may seen silly but an officer got eaten in the toilets about 20 years ago," said Peridot firmly.

Jenny ate her lunch quietly while her mother worked on an epad. When she was done Jenny turned to her mother.

"Mummy, Mummy?"

"Oh yes Jenny."

"I'm getting bored. Could I stay here and play with a robinoid?"

"Actually that gives me an idea. Don't go anywhere," ordered Peridot.

She ran out the room, shutting the door behind her. After a while Jenny tried opening it but found a guard standing just outside.

"Better stay here, little miss. There's a lot of dangerous stuff in this base," he said.

Jenny sighed and closed the door again. She sat poured herself a cup of tea and decided to have a Jaffa cake, then another. Jenny had finished the box when Peridot opened the door.

"Good news Jenny. I found a job for you," said Peridot cheerfully. "I asked Brigadier Slocum and he agreed to it. You see the humans are working on new and novel ways to use robinoids. Slocum wants you to help instruct some of his soldiers on robinoid operation. Isn't that great?"

Her mother took her to a large room. Inside was the silliest sight she had ever seen. There were full grown men and women, highly trained soldiers trying to control a group of teddy bots. Some of them were barking out orders and others wore strange headsets.

"What are you trying to do?" blurted out Jenny.

The man in the headset looked up, "Well I'm trying to guide this teddy bot through this maze."

The teddy bot in question twitched on the ground while the soldier used a control pad to send out commands.

"That's not how you do it," Jenny turned to a soldier. "Teddy bots are equipped a sophisticated neural network and rudimentary consciousness. They were created to facilitate logical and methodical thinking. While they cannot do as much as flask robinoids they can interpret commands much better. They are still, however, robots." Jenny turned to the teddy bot. "Training robinoid attend." The little ball of wool stood up. "What's the objective?"

"We're supposed to reach scout out and reach the other side," said the man.

"Let's put a camera on it," said Jenny. "Navigate this maze and report back to me."

The little teddy bot scurried into the maze. On a nearby screen Jenny and the other soldiers could see the rapid progress of the training robinoid. Within 3 minutes the robinoid had completed the maze and returned.

"And what in the name of the stars are you doing?" asked Jenny.

"We're trying to make a small tower out of these bricks," replied a woman.

"And you're each controlling an individual teddy bot? Well that's stupid. Here let me show you how it's done," said Jenny. "All robinoids attend." The robinoids all turned to face her. "Now this is important, you must tell them exactly what you want.- Robinoids use these bricks to make a cylindrical tower 0.5 meters in diameter and one meter high."

The robinoids set to work. They stacked the bricks to make the tower Jenny ordered. While they were doing that a soldier came up to her.

"They're just stacking the bricks I thought they would glue them together or something," said the soldier.

"The teddy bots can't do chemical bonding. They aren't made of nanites like regular robinoids. Like I said they are just training robinoids," said Jenny smugly.

"So the Gem Prime Minister just gave us a bunch of toys?"said the man in the headset.

Jenny was about to open her mouth when her mother called out.

"Jenny time to go to the boardroom," called out Peridot. She pulled her daughter away before she could damage the soldiers' egos further.

The boardroom was filled with people. Even more than the last time. At the head sat Brigadier Slocum.

"Discipline has gone straight down the toilet. Today I found out somebody ate all my Jaffa cakes," said Slocum. "Ah Peridot you have some news for us?"

"Yes Brigadier, I did it. I found out the location of the distress signal," said Peridot proudly. Behind her the screen flicked to a large spherical asteroid. "By triangulating the latest data I have discovered the origin of the distress signal. It is located on the Ceres asteroid."

"That's all very nice but do you know what is making the signal?" said the hairy man.

"Of course," said Peridot smugly. "As soon as I knew where the signal was located I turned our satellite telescopes over to scan Ceres. What I got was this."

The screen flicked to a grainy black and white photo of a stone field. On said stone field the wreckage of a small gem ship was shown. Around it appeared to be round orbs of some sort.

"Excellent work Peridot. It only remains to be seen is who these gems are and how to retrieve them," said Slocum.

"While I don't know who is in the wreckage one thing I am certain of. These are not warriors. Warrior caste gems are one of the highest ranking castes in gem society. They would not be bubbled. What is most likely is that we have another set of refugees. As for retrieving said gems I have an idea."

A couple of hours later Jenny found herself on the moon- yet again. This time however wasn't meant for humans. She was at the Solar Winds Yacht club with her mother, Brigadier Slocum, some foot soldiers Steven Connors' Aunt Pearl being one of them and the science officer Dr. Wigs – the hairy man.

The room in the yacht club was carved directly from the rock of the moon. Pictures of spaceships lined the walls while a bar and several metallic tables littered the room. About a half a dozen large burly women, Quartz Gems sat in these tables. Peridot ignored them and went straight to the bar.

"She's over there," said a serving Pearl pointing to a table.

Her mother thanked the Pearl, bought a drink and walked over to a table where a large pink skinned Quartz sat alone. Peridot thunked down a drink in front of her.

"I hear you have a fast ship," said Peridot.

"Not the fastest, if you saw the last race you'd know," the Rose Quartz drank Peridot's offering in one gulp.

"Maybe so but you have been known for 'entertaining' humans in your ship."

The burly Quartz threw back her head in laughter, "True, true, so what do you want?"

"I need you to take me and as many humans as you can on a rescue mission to the asteroid Ceres. A small Homeworld shuttle crashed there and sent out a distress signal. We're going to pick up the survivors."

"I'm not sure my piloting is good enough to navigate an asteroid belt."

"My piloting is, I can get us all there. That is if your yacht's roomy."

"Oh my yacht's roomy. Wouldn't you say so Nigel?" Brigadier Slocum blushed. "But seriously shouldn't we send some gem representation?"

"That would be us," replied Peridot.

Jenny was disappointed when her mother left her in the care of Fluorite again. She watched from the window with a frown on her face as the racing yacht sped off.

"Hey. Jenny. How. About. We. Get. Some. Ice. Cream," asked Fluorite.

In the meantime Peridot followed the Rose Quartz as she proudly showed off her yacht. The soldiers from Unit gazed around while wearing their spacesuits. In the main room were padded benches up against the wall. To the front was a captain's chair with a set of controls and a large screen. Off to the side were a couple of doors.

"Ladies and gentlemen please make yourselves comfortable on the benches provided. We'll be taking off very shortly so please keep your seats in the upright position," laughed the Rose Quartz.

Once the humans had seated Peridot started the thrusters. The ship shook as it left the moon's surface. There was a strange jerking sensation as the black hole drive kicked in.

"So when will we get to Ceres?" asked Steven Connors' Aunt.

"How about now?" replied Peridot.

The ship jerked again and then there was a thud. They had landed on Ceres.

"Okay, this ship has no airlock so everybody put on their helmets now," ordered the Rose Quartz.

"Okay I landed this yacht 100 meters off. Make sure you have the destabilizers on hand. We don't know what to expect when get there," said Peridot.

The doors opened. There was a whoosh as the air escaped from the ship. Peridot and the Rose Quartz led the way while the humans hopped behind. After a few stumbles they were finally at the crater the Homeworld shuttle made.

"Okay we're at the crash site. Be careful, these are desperate gems and we don't know what they're capable of," said Peridot into her radio headset. "The Rose Quartz and I will go first."

"Actually, since I am commander of this mission my men and I should go first," said the Brigadier firmly.

With as much dignity as he could muster, Slocum hopped over the crater's rim. He saw the wreckage of an alien ship. Even in the vacuum of space pieces of it flamed and sparked. He went further in. Along the floor were the orbs Peridot talked about. They were blue and had small crystal inside. He spotted movement and went forward with his men. He was in no way prepared for the sight before him.

There sitting on a pile of wreckage sat a little blue girl in a tattered dress. She had a bob cut and was missing a nose. On her face was a tear dropped shaped gem. The child looking to be about 10 years old and reminding Slocum of Jenny stood up.

"Where the hell have you been?"shouted Aquamarine.

"I'm sorry who are you," asked Slocum forgetting he was in a vacuum and was not a gem.

The blue gem ignored him and hopped up to the Rose Quartz, "I've been waiting for over a year in this dump. Now get your Peridot and your pets to pick up my sisters and take them to your- hullo what's this. You have a Diamond? How did you get a Diamond?" Aquamarine bowed down in front of Peridot. " My Diamond, my sisters and I beg asylum and request permission to be taken to your world."

"Oh I'm not the one to ask," said Peridot as she pointed to Brigadier Slocum. "He's the leader of the expedition."

"Peridot Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG is that you?" asked Aquamarine. Peridot nodded. "Oh great you've got promoted what next. Is a Pearl Prime Minister or something?"

Behind Aquamarine one of the soldiers popped a bubble. Out came a crying blue baby in a night dress and bonnet.

"PUTEE THE BABY DOWN," said Aquamarine. "Honestly primitives, now order your pets to take my sisters gently into your craft."

Peridot sighed this was going to take a lot of explaining to do.

"And so my Mummy rescued the Aquamarine and took her back to Earth," reported Jenny. It was the very next day, She stood in front of her classmates as they stared in amazement. "Any questions?"

"So why did they crash into an asteroid?" asked Alice.

"Aquamarine stole a ship with her sisters to prevent them all from being harvested. The ship was in bad repair and Aquamarine didn't know how to pilot it," replied Jenny.

"And what happened to Aquamarine and her sisters?"asked Mrs. O'Toole.

"They're at UNIT headquarters undergoing questioning. The Prime Minister didn't want to deal with them," said Jenny. "I was only permitted to talk about it since the story is in the papers."

Meanwhile in the newly set up UNIT nursery, Brigadier Slocum and his staff were surrounded by all sides by squalling blue babies. Aquamarine shoved one of her sisters right in his face.

"She needs changing and some light buns,"ordered Aquamarine.

"Why don't you do it yourself?" snapped Slocum.

"I'm an Aquamarine. Changing diapers is the job of the help," she said.


	19. Everything Changes

Everything Changes

Jenny came into the house with a frown on her face. Peridot stopped working on the food synthesizer and looked up.

"What's the matter Jenny?"asked Peridot.

"Alice Cloves is moving,"said Jenny sadly. "Her parents bought a house away from the Safe House. I'm going to be alone."

"Alice will still be going to school won't she?"said Peridot as she leaned down.

"Yes but it won't be the same. We have everything here. How could her parents just up and leave?" asked Jenny as she wiped her eyes.

"Jenny listen to me very carefully. When Pink Diamond made this place she made sure to provide for every humans need that she could think of but she forgot one thing. Humans are complex beings. Their desire for freedom is one of them. Even though this place has every comfort you can imagine, it does not have an open sky. That is why this place was abandoned. Alice is still living in town is she not?"

"Yes."

"Alice's parents need to live outside. Nothing will change that. Be happy for her. Now let's try out this new synthesizer out."

Little did Peridot know shew would be dealing with her own crisis days later.

It was Monday and Steven was working at home when he heard the front door slam. Peridot marched right into the kitchen.

"Stupid, jenking, clod who does she think she is?" shouted Peridot.

"Rough day at work?" Steven said mildly.

"I was summoned into the Brigadier's office, Pearl's expedition is ready to go and she wants me as a UNIT observer."

"Okay I see that she wants you out of the way for a while but what's the problem?"

"The problem is that the ship travels at sub light speeds. It would take thousands of years to get there. I of course said no."

Steven felt his rage bubbling up but he realized that he had to be the calm one right now. "Have you taken a look at the ship? Maybe you can make some adjustments?"

"No I, I won't go there not alone. I've been trying to contact the other Peridots to get them to help me look over the ship. And there's another important reason why I won't go, Steven, I'm pregnant."

Steven stood up. In a few short steps he crossed the kitchen and softy kissed his wife. Peridot continued, "I only became sure a few days ago. I was going to set up a romantic dinner and surprise you-"

"No need, whatever happens we'll get through this together." He kissed her again and again. Steven picked up his wife. "How about we celebrate?" he whispered.

The doorbell suddenly rang ruining the mood. Grumbling Steven opened the front door revealing Spunky. The younger Peridot had a spiraled ivory spear embedded right through her chest. This did not stop her from walking right in past speechless Steven.

"Pearl and I had a fight. Can I crash here?" asked Spunky.

"We're calling Soldalite first. What happened?" asked Peridot.

Finally Soldalite and a couple of Nephrite nurses arrived. To Peridot's surprise they actually tried pulling out Spunky's spear.

"So you were going to tell me what happened," said Peridot as she handed Spunky a cup of tea.

"Doesn't that hurt? Wouldn't be a good idea to poof you?" asked Steven anxiously.

"Er thanks Peridot. Yes, Steven it hurts a lot. Now I'll tell you what happened. Pearl was nagging me constantly about getting a job. There was no way I was going to do any of her gross assignments so I became leader of the Peridot's Union."

"I never heard of it," said Peridot.

"It's just a little group I organized for my fellow Peridots. We've done great work improving our working conditions. Hey watch it," shouted Spunky.

Soldalite cut through the spear. The nurses pulled away the two pieces and stored them in a bubble. Quickly Soldalite covered Spunky's wounds with some sort of foam. They laid her down on the couch.

"I'm sorry but Jenny could come home any minute now. Can't you take Spunky to St. Bismuth's" said Steven worriedly.

"Not just yet. I need to record Spunky's testimony," replied Soldalite.

"Sounds great but what really set Pearl off," questioned Peridot.

"It might be because I informed the human news agencies," replied Spunky.

"Well that would set her off," said Solodalite. "Thank you for the testimony. Should you decide to press charges we'll have plenty of evidence."

The blue gem then pulled out a gem disruptor. With a single touch Spunky poofed leaving behind a greenish gem. Peridot picked up the gem and studied it.

"Hmm, her gem looks dull I'll put her in the light chamber. Steven can you make up a bed in the basement?" asked Peridot.

When Jenny got home Steven and Peridot greeted her with a fixed smile. They told her she was going to be a big sister soon and that Spunky would be living here for awhile. Still the little girl could detect their thoughts about the expedition. In the middle of the night Jenny woke up crying. She insisted on sleeping with her parents that night.

The next morning Jenny complained of a stomachache. Her parents let her stay at home leaving Spunky in charge while they were at work. When they had finally left Spunky checked in on Jenny.

Spunky poked her head into Jenny's bedroom, "Hey I made some mothball pizzas do you want some? Do you want to eat anything else? No? Okay."

Spunky sighed. While she was here she might as well help out. She logged on to Peridot's computer. Using her hacking skills Spunky scanned the Homeworld expedition's files looking for anything useful.

When Spunky was fully occupied Jenny crept down the stairs. Still in her pajamas she opened the door and slipped out. Jenny ran towards the warp pad. In a flash she was gone.

Brigadier Slocum thought back to the recent events. He was just going over the week's reports when the door burst open. A little girl dressed in a pair of froggy pajamas ran straight up to his desk.

"Mr. Slocum, please don't send my Mummy into space,"pleaded Jenny.

He was going to scold the little girl about barging in to a top secret base but looking at the tears in her eyes he had a change of heart.

"Jenny Universe, I will do no such thing. In fact I was just going to consult a liaison of the Crystal Gems on this matter. Now this place is very dangerous. I'm going to call your mother and she'll deal with you," he said firmly.

A few minutes later Peridot burst in.

"I'm so very sorry that Jenny bothered you. I'll take her right home," apologized Peridot profusely.

"What bothers me is that you told her about the space mission. You should have more faith in me. Jenny does not deserve to be upset over this," scolded Slocum.

"I didn't. You know how children can pick up on things," laughed Peridot nervously. "Come Jenny, let's go to St. Bismuth's."

Once they were gone Slocum contacted his Crystal Gem liaison. A pale green pointed face greeted him.

"This is the Crystal Gems home office how make a help you?" said a secretarial Pearl.

"Yes, it's about your expedition to Homeworld. We would prefer to send another observer in Peridot's place," said Slocum firmly.

"I'm sorry but the journey will take thousands of years. Peridot would be the only member of UNIT who would survive the trip," said the Pearl snootily.

"But there's the matter of time dilation. It would only seem like a couple of years on the ship. I have plenty of single men and women plenty willing to go. Then there's the fact that a gem would have conflicting loyalties."

"That may be so but our ship is not equipped to support human life."

"Just like it is not equipped with a translight drive how convenient. There is another reason why I cannot send Peridot. She's pregnant."

"Now that sounds convenient."

"This entire expedition sounds fishy. Very well, I will be sending my best scientists to inspect your ship. My government cannot afford to wait thousands of years. Slocum out."

He looked at the files he had of the expedition. A lot of it was technical gobbledygook that he doubted anybody but Peridot and a certain Doctor would understand. Still there was one person in the base who might understand what was going on. He walked over to Aquamarine's quarters.

It was at the other end of the base behind two large metal doors. Not because Aquamarine was dangerous but because of the potential danger to her. The guard gave a salute and allowed him to pass.

"What the hell do you want?" said Aquamarine

The change in aquamarine's quarters were shocking. It had gone from the room of a decorated room a little princess to a hovel. The once white lace curtains were stained with food. A smell of alien food wafted through the air and on the stove was a pot boiled over.

The babies were not longer pristine little princesses. Instead they were dirty and half naked. Aquamarine had shoved them all in a playpen. Their nightgowns and bonnets hung on a clothes line.

The biggest change was Aquamarine. Her hair was a mess. She had bags under her eyes. The little duchess wore a dirty house dress as she tried to iron the babies' clothes.

"Are you smoking?" blurted out Slocum.

"For your information I am the same age as Peridot. So if you're going to lecture me on my habits you can just leave. These babies are running me ragged."

"It's your own fault. You alienated all the caretakers we sent. Actually I have a job for you. Take a look at this."

Aquamarine took the tablet Slocum handed. She scanned the files and then handed the tablet back.

"I have no idea what a Spunky is and I'm not technically inclined. But if I were to make a guess I would this expedition is a ploy to get rid of gems who are inconvenient. I've seen this happen before. Pearl can't order them on a suicide mission so she'll make them go away for a while."

"I gathered that. What else can you tell me?"

"Your government is no doubt frightened. You need to reassure them. Send a ship of your own to investigate."

"We do not have the technology to investigate. Thank you for your advice. You will be duly rewarded."

"What I want is a couple of Nephrites to assist me. Funny how Pearl forgot all about me until she decided to send back into space."

Peridot sat in the waiting room of St. Bismuth's when she received the call.

"Peridot, I lost Jenny. I was doing some work when she sneaked away. The other Peridots and I have looked everywhere," shouted Spunky into the cellphone.

"Calm down, Jenny just followed me to work. I've given her a talking to and we've stopped at St. Bismuth's," assured Peridot.

"Is everything is alright? Jenny didn't hurt herself did she?" Peridot could hear the distress in Spunky's voice.

"No, no I'm just getting a checkup to confirm that I am pregnant. Pearl wants to send me on a deep space mission."

"The one going to Homeworld on a sub light ship? I just received a summons. Well we're going to fight this. Bye."

The younger Peridot hung up leaving Peridot and Jenny alone. Soon a Nephrite nurse summoned Peridot to an examination room. Peridot got Jenny to sit right next to her in the chairs provided.

"Welcome back Peridot, what is the nature of your visit?" asked Soldalite.

"I need you to confirm that I am pregnant to Pearl. She's trying to send me off on an expedition to Homeworld."

"Hmm is that so. Well let's take a look then."

"Also I have another request. Jenny's powers are growing faster than I could manage. She managed to find out about Pearl trying to send me away. Jenny did not take the news well."

"How so?" asked Soldalite as waved a scanner over Peridot's belly.

"You sneaked out of the house and broke into UNIT didn't you?" Peridot looked pointedly to her daughter. "Last night she also had nightmares even though Steven and I made a point of not telling Jenny about Pearl's ploy. What I need is for Jenny to learn about filtering out thoughts and to learn some courtesy when it comes to mind reading."

"Well that's done. I can confirm that you are indeed pregnant but there are some anomalies."

"How so?"

"The shape of the crystal growing is unusual. It may be because of Steven's contribution. I'll know more as your pregnancy progresses."

"It's a Diamond isn't it?"

"Er yes, as for your daughter. Telepathy is a rare talent. The best person to guide Jenny is her father in this case I'm afraid."

Peridot thanked Soldalite and took Jenny home. When she got there she was in for quite a shock. Inside her house dozens of her sisters were milling around her house. Her home was filled with an angry buzz.

"Jenny, go to your room, now!" ordered Peridot.

The look her mother gave her made Jenny scramble up the stairs. Peridot searched for Spunky in the noisy crowd. She found her in a small cluster of her sisters by the couch.

"What in the stars in going on?" demanded Peridot.

"Yeah, we just received a summons to go off world. We're all very upset," said Spunky looking very embarrassed.

"I know but I left you in charge of the house. How could you let this happen?" accused Peridot.

"They didn't come here for me. They came for you," replied Spunky.

"We won't leave until this so called expedition thing is settled," shouted out a random Peridot.

Peridot sensed the crowd's growing agitation. The buzz became louder. From the corner of her eye Peridot could see Jenny looking in from upstairs.

"Everybody calm down. You are not alone, there are others who are in the same boat as you," said Peridot firmly. "So this is what we are going to do. We are going to gather our allies and go on strike. We are going to inspect Pearl's craft ourselves. Then we are going to take the case to the Crystal Gem tribunal. Now I must ask you to disperse. There are plenty of empty domiciles at the safe house I suggest you take some. I will contact Pearl myself."

The Peridots left the house chattering away. Once they had left Peridot set to work. The first thing she did was call her husband.

"Steven we got a bit of a situation here. I need your help," and Peridot explained to Steven just exactly what had happened.

Then Peridot called every friendly gem she knew and told them what had happened. She warned her mothers that Pearl might be coming for them. Then she called all the other Peridots and told them of her plan. As they came in one by one through the warp gate Peridot made one last call.

"This is the Prime Minister's office. Who may I say is calling?" asked the snooty secretarial Pearl.

"Peridot Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG," announced Peridot.

"Unfortunately Pearl is busy on important matters of state and cannot be reached," said the Pearl.

"Oh she'll want to hear this. Or does she not care that most of her workforce is on strike?"

"I-I'll get her right away." The Pearl looking paler than usual shut the screen off.

The screen turned on again, "Oh Pearl good of you to call. I have some interesting news."

"If this is about claiming you're pregnant to dodge out of doing your duty I already know," said Pearl.

"So that's how you're going to spin it? Well you've upset a lot more than just me. The Peridots and I are organizing a strike and we will not come to work until we take a look at the ship you are planning to send us away on."

"I thought you promised to stay away from politics."

"Well politics came for me. That was a transparent ploy trying to send us off like that."

"You still need to confirm that Homeworld is no longer a threat."

"By building a sublight ship? I know you didn't use the Peridots to build it. Your citizens are going to love hearing how you alienated the work force."

"What is it you want?"

"What we want is to inspect this ship ourselves. If it is not salvageable we will dismantle it ourselves and arrange another expedition ourselves. In the meantime you will address the complaints of the Peridots particularly when it comes to their back pay. Is that clear? Oh and I informed BBN of our little strike. They should be coming around any moment."

Pearl cursed and shut down the screen.

Amethyst was watching the news when she first heard about the strike. Not wasting any time at all she called Pearl's personal line. The screen flicked on.

"What!," shouted a harried looking Pearl.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" asked Amethyst.

"Sorry, that Peridot is causing a lot of trouble. Did you know she organized a strike?"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have tried to send her off into space for like a gagillion years!"

"You don't know how dangerous a Diamond is Amethyst. Since the dawn of time Gemkind has been compelled to obey the Diamonds. Peridot's mere existence is a threat to us all."

"If that's so why did you have a civil war against them?"

"It gets worse Peridot is pregnant. My spies tell me it's another Diamond."

"It seems to me like you're making things worse all on your own. What does she want?"

"She and the other Peridot want to inspect the ship. If they are not satisfied then they will dismantle the ship."

"Then let them see it. Put in a few last minute changes like a trans warp drive and some robinoids. And change the crew a little will you? At the very least it could buy you some time."

"UNIT wants to inspect the ship as well."

"Well then let them. What's the worst that could happen?"

It had been over a week since Slocum sent out the request to inspect the expedition ship. Behind him stood his science team, some engineers and of course Peridot with a few of her sisters. They were waiting at the ship yard's docking bay when it opened. A well dressed pale blue gem opened the door.

"Welcome to the Tiger's Eye, please feel free to take a look at our new ship,"said Seaglass

"It's rather big," said Slocum.

"Well it is supposed to fit a over a hundred gems."

"And yet according to this you had no room for a life support system or a modern warp drive system," remarked Peridot.

Slocum couldn't help but notice that she was just beginning to show. Or was that the skin tight shirt she wore? Peridot was about to step inside but remembered herself and let the other members of UNIT in first. Slocum followed Peridot and her sisters. He wasn't technically minded but he could tell what was going on by studying Peridot's face. And what was going on wasn't good. As Peridot inspected the ship her expression grew darker and darker. Slocum knew gems didn't need to eat or sleep but even then the ship seemed sparse.

"Unbelievable this isn't a scout ship it's a prison barge. There is no way that I'm letting any of my sisters board this ship," shouted Peridot.

"And what about the faster than light drive?" asked Slocum.

"It's a joke. Obviously installed by Era 1 gems that have no idea what they're doing. Also the sensors are laughable too. There's no way I am allowing this ship to fly," said Peridot firmly.

With that she stormed off of the ship. The other Peridots were waiting for her outside. Chattering among themselves they came to a course of action. There was no way any gem was going to fly that ship. They would dismantle the ship and until Pearl addressed their demands the strike would still hold.

Slocum and his team trudged back to home base. On a conference video call he and his team reported their findings to the world government representatives. They could not believe it themselves.

"So what you are saying was this expedition was really just an excuse to get rid of Pearl's rivals," asked the British representative.

"I'm afraid so Ma'am and it has backfired on Pearl most spectacularly,"confessed Slocum.

"Still the question remains does Homeworld still pose a threat to Earth," said the American represntative.

"Based on the complete lack of transmissions coming from Homeworld. It seems highly unlikely,"said Slocum's chief scientist Wigs.

"What we want are certainties. How will it take to get results?" asked the American.

"Assuming we had a space worthy ship available about 6 months," replied Slocum.

"And where is the Crystal Gem liaison Peridot?" asked the German representative.

"Due to the political nature of this conference Peridot decided to abstain from this meeting. She is however formulating a plan," said Slocum.

"Well we look forward to hearing about it," concluded the British representative.

A few days later Slocum entered Peridot's lab. He found the green woman hunched over her computer.

"Got any ideas," he asked.

"Plenty but there is one big problem money. I could design a fast ship to take us there but with Earth's technology and resources it would take billions of dollars to build it and the Shadow Proclamation prohibits gifting of technology to primitive cultures," replied Peridot.

"What if we simply borrowed a ship?" he asked.

Peridot raised her head.

Two days later Slocum was standing just outside the Solar Winds Yacht club with a bouquet of flowers. He stepped in and asked the bartender where a certain Quartz was. He walked over to large Pink Haired woman.

"I hear you have a fast ship, Rose Quartz," he said.

The large Quartz smiled, "Let's talk about this."


	20. The Arrival

_The Universe's House_

It was nearing spring break and Jenny was so excited. They were going to spend the time in an ice hotel and ski resort with a nearby hot spring. It sounded so cool. While Jenny and Dad skied Mum would have plenty to amuse herself. As Peridot put her to bed Jenny could barely contain her excitement.

"Mum why don't we leave tomorrow first thing in the morning?" asked Jenny.

"Now, now Jenny you've missed a lot of school already. Besides your father and I need to work," chided Peridot. She kissed Jenny on the cheek. "Now try and get some sleep. Goodnight."

The next morning Peridot watched Jenny bolt out to the warp pad. Steven looked at her protectively. He put his hand on her belly.

"I'm perfectly fine," said Peridot.

"I know. It's just that I like looking at you,"admitted Steven. "How far along?"

"By my calculations our Paris souvenir should be ready in a couple of months."

"Well take it easy. UNIT is understaffed."

"I'm taking up an administrative position right now. That's about as easy as it gets."

She kissed her husband goodbye and warped into UNIT headquarters.

With many of the personnel out in space exploring Homeworld and its colonies Peridot was expecting an easy day. That was not the case at all. The first thing Peridot did was go to the communications array. Several Peridots and humans sat in front of a large bank of screens.

"Ma'am we have just contacted Brigadier Slocum. He and the Rose Quartz have reached the coordinates of Homeworld," said an American technician.

"Excellent, patch me in," said Peridot.

On the screen before her the brigadier flashed on. Peridot gave a hasty salute.

"At ease Peridot," said Slocum. "The fleet has reached the coordinates for Homeworld. We did not however, find a planet. Instead we've come across an asteroid field."

"It is to be expected. Stay away from them they're hot," warned Peridot.

"I thought gem tech could withstand temperatures as high as the sun's surface."

"That was for military crafts. You're in a yacht built for speed. Have you started scanning for gem based life?"

"I'll patch you onto Number 3."

The screen flicked to a rather sad looking Peridot. She rose her head slowly. "I've set up a search pattern. No life signs so far. Thank the stars."

"How long will the search take?"

"About one month. Then we'll be going to the outlying colonies."

"That's a lot of Jaffa cakes. Excellent work, please keep me posted. Peridot out."

She shut off the screen and headed back to her office/workshop. Waiting for her was a very anxious Pearl Connors. The woman gave a shaky salute.

"Peridot. I've just been to Aquamarine's nursery. It's terrible, Aquamarine has just killed all the babies," said Pearl.

Not saying a word Peridot raced to the nursery as fast as she could.

 _En Route to Belfast_

Steven also was not having a good time. He had taken the train to the Belfast when his phone rang.

"Steven, we're in big trouble. The farm where we get our milk has been infected with foot and mouth disease," cried his Dad, Greg.

"How much cream do we have?" asked Steven.

"Less than a week's worth. At the end of that only the Stockholm branch will have any milk."

"Hmm I wonder if there is a warp pad nearby. Maybe we can get milk from there to at least for the Lunar Base?"

"Steven we'd be breaking so many trade laws. Besides there isn't any warp pad in Sweden to begin with."

The train stopped. The passengers left their seats. They were now in Belfast.

"Sorry Dad I gotta go. We'll work on getting another source of milk. Keep calm. Bye."

As Steven set up shop he wondered how he was going to get a new source of milk so quickly. At least it was rainy and miserable today. Nobody would be interested in ice cream today. He sighed and took stock of the ice cream situation.

 _Geode Learning Center_

Meanwhile in Jenny's class Nephrite 3T5 was having a hard time controlling her kids. The children were chattering away and were restless since tomorrow would be the start of their spring break. She tried calling out only to be drowned out by the noise. Seeing that wasn't going to work Nephrite produced a crystalline whistle and blew it. The shrill noise made the children stop.

"Now that's quite enough children. Just because it's the last day before spring break doesn't mean I'm going easy on you. Today we are going on a field trip. The purpose being to study how humans and gems cooperate. To that end we are going to the moon," announced Nephrite.

The children all cheered except for Jenny. She placed her head on the desk.

"Ooh boy," said Jenny sulkily.

 _UNIT_

When Peridot barged into Aquamarine's quarters she could see something was wrong. For starters, the rooms were quiet. The crib was empty and the quarters were also cleaned up. No more toys, food stains or hanging laundry. Aquamarine was the biggest change. Now neatly dressed, she sat on a comfy chair drinking a cup of tea.

"Hello there Peridot, the babies were just too much for me to handle. I decided to take a little break," said Aquamarine nonchalantly. Behind her Aquamarine's sisters floated in pale blue bubbles.

"You clod, you can't just poof babies. They may not have enough energy to reform," shouted Peridot.

"Well I had to do it now since I ran out of that gem milk. How is that made anyways?"

"You should have told us you were running out of rations!" Peridot was shouting now.

"I did but you were all busy stocking up for your big expedition. I kept calling the Prime Minister's office but all I kept getting was empty promises. 'The Nephrites should come soon' mimicked Aquamarine.

Peridot fumed she glared at Aquamarine. "Pearl take the bubbles gently out of these rooms. The rest of you take Aquamarine to our smallest holding cell. We'll talk about this later Aquamarine."

"er, Peridot, some of the bubbles are missing," said Pearl uneasily.

"Oh about that. I mailed the ones who could eat solid food to worthy homes," said Aquamarine casually.

A soldier walked in and saluted. "Ma'am the Duke of Wharton is at the gates," he said in an American accent.

Peridot grumbled she took a few staff member to the main gates. The gatekeepers were waiting for her with an angry looking older man wearing tweeds. As soon as Peridot came up to him, the Duke shoved the small blue baby he was holding in her arms.

"I believe this is yours," said the Duke sharply.

"How did you find this place?" asked Peridot.

"It was on the return address."

"Oh this is a public relations disaster," said Moira Tate the public relations officer.

"I thought UNIT was a top secret organization," observed Peridot.

"Well we can't keep secrets forever. My job is to deal with messes like this."

The baby in Peridot's arms started crying. Peridot could tell she was hungry. She apologized to the Duke and sent him off. As she was returning to her office she turned to Moira.

"Find out how many babies Aquamarine mailed out and where she sent them. Above all be discrete," ordered Peridot.

Slocum's secretary a young black woman rushed up towards the pair. "Ma'am we've got a call from Buckingham palace and BBN is calling about babies being mailed out?"

Peridot felt her stomach twist. The day just kept getting worse and worse.

 _Twilight Years Lunar Base_

Jenny's day just kept getting worse and worse. After taking the warp pad to the moon, Nephrite ordered the class to stand in a line.

"Alright children today you are going to interview the human staff of the Twilight Years Lunar Base. I will each hand you out a piece of paper on which your assignment,"said Nephrite.

"Hey I've got the medical wing," said Katie happily.

"I got the laundry wing," groused Alice Cloves.

"You've been getting very smug lately. Perhaps this assignment will teach you some humility," said their teacher.

As Nephrite went down the line the children got their assignments. Charlie Yates whose Dad was a tech mogul got the agricultural wing and Maggie Simpson whose father couldn't even screw in a light bulb got the fusion chamber. Finally Nephrite handed Jenny her assignment.

"The kitchens but I've already been there before. It's boring" whined Jenny.

"Now, now Jenny. Don't be like that. This could be more interesting than you think," chided Nephrite.

"I guess I'm going to see Lars again," pouted Jenny.

 _Scary Hairy's Belfast_

"I guess I'm going to have to make a few calls,"said Steven to himself.

He was in his ice cream shop. Outside it was raining sleet. Literally no one had been in but plenty of people would be in tomorrow. In desperation he looked up the Northern Ireland Dairy farmer's index. The list of dairy farmers was extensive Steven even found his name listed on there. He started calling.

"Hello, is this Clover Fields? Yes I'd like to speak to Elias Sloop. Oh he's dead? So who's running the farm? Oh you are but you've turned it into a yoga retreat. Okay thank you bye." Steven sighed and tried the next number.

"Hello is this Happy Cows? Look I'm in a terrible spot of trouble. My dairy supply got foot and mouth disease I was wondering if we could come to a deal. Oh, you have an exclusive contract with the Idaco supermarket chain. No I understand. I had a dairy farm too."

The next call was no better, "Hello Organically Yours. I am Steven Universe of Scary Hairy's my dairy supply got foot and mouth and I was wondering. Oh you make dairy products on site. Okay, I understand do you have any suggestions? Oh most of the dairy farmers supply Idaco. Thank You, bye."

The rest of the calls were all the same. The dairy farmers had no milk to spare. There was one dairy farm that even offered their milk if he joined their cult. The rest of them were contracted to Idaco. Steven slumped over the counter and flicked on the TV maybe something on TV would cheer him up.

"This is BBN in front of UNIT Headquarters in Northern Ireland with a shocking case of child abuse," said the reporter.

"Oh Peri what have you gotten yourself into?" said Steven.

 _UNIT_

"This is horrible what are we going to do?" cried Pearl Connors.

All of UNIT's command staff were seated in the conference room. The room filled with a panicked buzz.

Peridot spoke up,"I'll tell you what we're going to do. First we release Aquamarine and assign some of our staff to take care of the babies. Captain Angstrom will you help us out?"

"I'll gladly help out but there's a dozen children. I can understand why Aquamarine lost it," said Angstrom.

"Get the others who adopted Peridot children. Moira question Aquamarine. Find out how this happened," ordered Peridot. "Now Shiny Coin."

"Yes Eldest?" asked a Peridot bedecked in costume jewelry.

"You take a pod and pick up the baby at Buckingham palace. Also Moira find out where the other two babies are and have them retrieved. And for the love of the Goddess don't let the packages be opened," ordered Peridot.

"What are you going to do?"asked the Xenobiology expert.

"I'm calling St. Bismuth's and then my mothers," said Peridot. Her stomach was clenching. When would this day end?

 _Twilight Years Lunar Base_

When will the school day end? Jenny trudged through the tunnels to the kitchen. The place was much more crowded and noisy now. Lars barked out orders while serving staff scurried in and out with loaded plates of food. Jenny almost collided with a waiter. She inched herself over to a wall.

"Jenny I'm sorry we're a little busy with the lunch rush. Come back later and I'll get you some lunch," shouted out Lars.

"I don't need lunch I have to interview you for my report," countered Jenny.

The Pink human looked at her for a little while then his expression softened. "There's a piece of rhubarb pie and a glass of milk waiting for you. How about you wait at the restaurant and I'll get it for you?"

Could this day get any worse. Peridot hadn't even got a chance to have lunch when one of the soldiers came up to her in the canteen. The man saluted stiffly.

"Ma'am we are experiencing difficulties dealing with Aquamarine," he said.

"What is she doing now?" sighed Peridot.

"She is refusing our help with the babies."

Peridot sighed and looked down at the lunch Steven made. She let the soldier lead her right into Aquamarine's quarters. Before they even opened the doors she could hear Aquamarine.

"No,no,no! These Aquamarines are princesses they deserve to be raised as such. You're just a pair of technicians," shouted Aquamarine.

When Peridot opened the door a boot sailed right past her head. The sight inside wasn't any better. The UNIT staff had flipped over a table taking cover behind it. Aquamarine was looking messy again as she fluttered about five feet in the air. She was also holding a crying baby. And her mothers took cover behind the doors when Peridot opened it.

"Aquamarine enough! You're behaving like a brat!" shouted Peridot.

"Forgive me my Diamond but my sisters are nobility. They should not associate with mere technicians." Aquamarine did her best to give a one handed Diamond salute.

"Those technicians are my trainers. Now stand down or are gems who raised a Diamond not good enough for you?"

"No, no you're absolutely right, I'm sorry."

"I am not the ones you should be apologizing too."

"Peridot the BBN news crew is behind you," shouted Captain Angstrom.

Sure enough there behind the green gem was a small blonde woman and a tall man with a camera.

"I just came to interview Aquamarine. I think this scene speaks for itself," with that the young woman walked away.

For a moment there was silence then everybody burst into a flurry of activity. Peridot's mothers swooped in a took the baby from Aquamarine's arms. The humans quickly set the rooms in order and took care of the other unbubbled Aquamarines. Seeing that things were in order here Peridot left them to it.

"This is a disaster. We need to stop the news crew at the gates," said the soldier who came with her.

"No, what we need to do is let them go. It shows us doing our best dealing with a little Prima Donna," replied Peridot.

"Wait where are you going?"

"To my office. I'm going to do my best and bring me a breast pump."

The first time Peridot did when she reached her workshop was reach St, Bismuth's. The screen flicked on to the image of Soldalite.

"Peridot, to what do I owe the pleasure," asked Soldalite. She was a dark blue gem.

"You haven't heard? Aquamarine went crazy she bubbled her sisters and mailed them. We called an hour ago asking for help."

"I was not informed. Very well, I will send over your mothers and some creche Nephrites over right away."

"Wait, we also need energy milk as well. And don't forget to take away Aquamarine."

"I'll set a room up with lace curtains. Soldalite out."

Within the hour, the Nephrites had arrived, the babies were being fed and cared for and a burly Topaz carried Aquamarine off to St. Bismuth's. Peridot went back to the canteen. Things were looking up except for the fact that someone had cleared away her lunch.

 _Scary Hairy's Belfast_

Things were not looking up. In desperation Steven started calling the Irish diary farms there was milk but one of the farmers informed him of the trade tariffs and the documentation he needed. Steven tried calling the trade commission but just got the answering machine. He wracked his brains. Maybe he could buy cream in bulk from Idaco but that would be expensive and Dad advertised that Scary Hairy's got milk straight from the cow. He made himself a large sundae and turned up the volume on the TV.

"An rather unusual set of protesters have joined in on the protest against Idaco. This morning several diary farmers camped out in front Idaco headquarters in London. They were complaining about being forced to sell milk at extremely low prices. Here is a scene that played out."

The screen flicked onto a haggard looking man speaking into a microphone, "When I first signed up to Idaco everthing seemed fine. I was selling milk at two pounds a litre but then they suddenly dropped the price I'm getting 1.25 a litre. That's below operating costs. I'm losing money and I've got four years to go. I tried-"

They heard a soft buzzing as several transport pods hovered in the air. The farmer turned around as the pods gently landed beside Idaco. There was silence as the pods opened and out popped several Peridots in overalls carrying large milk cans. They chattered as they streamed in towards the other farmers. Then they spilled their milk cans. Above them a holographic screen formed above the farmers. It said:

We rather spill our milk than give it Idaco. Milk prices unfair. Down with Idaco.

Smiling Steven picked up his phone. "Hello can I speak to the head Peridot? Yes this is Steven. How would like a new contract? That's right I'd like to buy your milk."

 _UNIT_

With the Aquamarine situation finally taken care of Peridot decided to celebrate by buying a large lunch. When she went up to the cafeteria she was dismayed at the selection of food. Why did the stew smell that way? Was that lasagna or soup? It was nothing like Lars' cooking. Peridot bought a cheese sandwich, some crisps and a large piece of cake. She washed it down with a generous helping of tea.

She went back to her workshop and looked at her email. Pearl inquired about the expedition to Homeworld and mentioned it was a pity that Peridot wasn't there leading the fleet herself.

Another email from the old manager of the Refugee Safe House the gem adoption agency. The Nephrite would love to find new homes for the young Aquamarines. Unfortunately after the last young Peridot was adopted out the adoption agency closed down and the building was now a preschool. Perhaps her mothers with the help of some nursing Nephrites could take care of them in the meantime at St. Bismuth's.

There was a bill for the rations for the human element of the expedition. Another was the costs of refitting the yachts for long term travel.

An email from the American UNIT branch was sent right at the time of the Aquamarine fiasco. An archaeology team in Utah had unearthed a very interesting artifact of alien origin and would like the advice of their Northern Ireland counterparts. Peridot clicked on the photo attachments and her stomach clenched yet again. There being dug right out of the Earth was the metallic shell of a Scarran. She hastily called in Slocum's secretary.

"Get me the American branch now!" ordered Peridot.

Colonial Richards appeared on Peridot's screen. Not wasting time Peridot got straight to the point.

"Colonial whatever you do not dig out the artifact. Keep it in the ground. Make sure it stays dormant. You have no idea of what you're dealing with."

"And what are we dealing with?"

"What you have here is an ancient enemy of the Diamond Authority. It is cybernetic organism that hates all life. My people fought a long and bloody war with them and we barely survived. That thing is a Dalek. Now where is it?"

"In our fastest cargo plane over the Atlantic. The archaeology expedition was being led by Captain Harkness. Since the American government could not be trusted, we decided that Jack Harness should accompany the artifact to your base."

"And you didn't contact us first? Listen very closely. Contact the plane. Tell it to divert it's course. Head to Iceland and drop the Dalek in an active volcano."

"Er, we can't do that ETA is less than 30 minutes."

"Alert Earth Defense. I'm going to prepare our base for the plane's arrival." Peridot felt her stomach lurch again.

She turned off the screen. The first thing she run straight to the nursery.

"Mothers, no time to pack. You and the Nephrites take the babies and head straight to the safehouse now!"

"What is going on?" cried Jet.

"No time to explain we're in a dangerous situation. Take the babies now!"

The firmness of her voice made the gems leave as fast as they could. The next step was to prepare the base for the Dalek's arrival. Peridot barged straight into the soldier's staff room. The men inside hastily stood up.

"Gather your deadliest weapons and go to the landing bay right now."

"Even the alien artifacts," asked Angstrom.

"The especially the alien artifacts. Get anyone who can control these devices particularly the weapons and have then ready. We every resource at our disposal, go, go, go!" Peridot shouted as the men rushed out.

She dialed her husband's number. He was busy, great. Then she dialed the Prime Minister's number after a few rings she got an answer.

"This is the Prime Minister's Office who may I say is calling?" asked a secretarial gem.

"No time for games. This is Peridot. Tell Pearl that a Dalek is landing in UNIT headquarters within 20 minutes. Get her most most powerful warriors to come right here."

"What's a Dalek?"

"Listen you glorified accessory I have no time for games. Tell Pearl right now that an ancient enemy from the temporal war is coming right onto UNIT's landing strip."

Another message bleeped on. Captain Angstrom came into view, "Ma'am Captain Jack Harkness has just landed the plane."

"You hear that Pearl. Tell your Prime Minister not to dither and send a squad right away. Peridot out."

Groaning Peridot walked over to the landing strip. After she had confronted Harkness she would go to the infirmary and get some tums. She saw the cocky man smiling and leaning against the Dalek as he flirted openly with Angstrom.

"Sir, I'm a happily married man," said Angstrom.

"Captain Harkness you should have waited for permission from us before you landed. And where are the Dalek's guards," barked out Peridot.

"Well hello there," said the irresponsible man. Great he was pansexual. "And who might you be."

"I am Peridot acting commander of this base and taken. Where are you soldiers? The Dalek should be watched at all times."

"Relax Peridot, the Dalek is in a stasis crystal," he said as he thumped the Dalek. "Time inside is frozen. As for my men I sent them off to the canteen."

Peridot felt her fluids boiling over, "You clod the last stasis crystal was built over 20 000 years ago. We replaced with energy bubbles because the units tend to degrade over time. Get out of my way."

Peridot attempted to form a bubble around the thing but failed. She sighed. "Angstrom put that thing in an isolated storage room away from any electronics. Then get an earth mover and dig a pit at least 10 meters deep. When the Gems arrive, have them bubble it and then place the Dalek into the pit and fill it up with quick setting concrete. I'm going to the infirmary."

 _Blackwood, Holmes and Burke, Belfast_

Things were looking up. The first thing Steven did after contacting his old farm was contact his lawyer. He sat in the waiting room with his father while a young man served them both some tea.

"So how long do we have to wait?" asked Greg.

"If I may sir. Mr. Blackwood is looking over the contract with Idaco and is getting the appropriate forms. Since this is a rush order Mr. Blackwood wants to work on this himself. When he has gone over the contract and looked at all legal options then he will call you in," said the thin red haired man.

The man handed them a plate of cookies. Steven and Greg waited for half an hour before a Mr. Blackwood opened his office door.

"Ah yes Mr. Universes I've come up with a plan. Please come inside," said the greying man.

Once the two man sat down the lawyer got right to the point, "Yes I've been looking at the contract signed with Idaco and it is criminal. Basically it says that you are obligated to sell them all your milk at whatever prices they determine is fair for about 5 years. You still have a year to go. And it gets worse they are asking 1.10 a litre which well below operating costs even for a small mechanized farm like yours. But there is a way out. You can get out of your contract if you sell your farm. No doubt a ploy to buy you out at a later date."

"So you mean we have to have sell the farm and then sign a contract with the new owners? How long is that going to take?" groaned Greg.

"I get it now. We sell the farm to the Peridots, sign a contract and then we can get milk right away. It's brilliant," cried Steven.

"I try my best. Now let's go down to your old farm. We still have to sign a deal with the Peridots," said the lawyer modestly.

To Blackwood's surprise once he got his paperwork, Steven did not drive them to the countryside. Instead he drove them to the temple of the guardian mother. He pulled the older man onto a crystal platform. With a flash of light Blackwood found himself in the strangest looking dairy he had ever seen. Silvery orbs zipped around and green faces surrounded him.

"Steven who is this?" asked a green alien.

"That's my lawyer. He's going to be working on a contract but first we have a few legal hurdles to get through," said Steven. "But first have you received your pay yet?"

"The only thing we got is the furniture you've given us," said the lead alien.

"We'll work through that, meanwhile how would you like to own this dairy farm?" asked Blackwood.

Steven smiled everything was turning out fine.

 _Twilight Years Lunar Base_

Everything was turning out not bad. As soon as Jenny sat down at the restaurant her friends joined her. Lars personally set down a small meal of hamburgers and french fries for her friends with milk to wash it down and pie for dessert. It made their packed sandwiches look lame. Her friends chattered among themselves.

"Did you know the meat here is vat grown? And that they use aquaculture?" said Charlie.

"Well I didn't get much. The laundry machines are all sonic. They don't use soap. The rest of the story is the tagging and cleaning of individual bedding and clothes," said Alice.

"Well I discovered that the fusion generator is most active when the colony is facing the sun. Jenny what have you learned?" asked Maggie

"Not much, everybody was busy serving lunch," replied Jenny.

"Well our assignments are done. The station commander asked to test out the amusement park," said Katie.

The children cheered. They ran off leaving Jenny alone. A few minutes later a waiter guided her into the kitchen. It was much quieter with only a few people cooking. The washing machines sloshed. Lars leaned at a large table.

"Okay the first thing you must realize is that the Twilight Years Lunar base is not Earth. For one thing we have an enriched oxygen atmosphere which means?" asked Lars.

"Oh, no open flames!" said Jenny.

"That's right all our appliances are electric so that means no steaks. Also we are constantly exposed to cosmic radiation so we make sure to serve food rich in antioxiants. Take a look at this potato."

"It's orange."

"That's right, it's enriched with flavanoids which protects against this radiation. Most of our food is grown right at the base with the exception of milk and eggs. Chickens do not react well to lower gravity..." And Lars went on about the perils of cooking for the spacebound and elderly. Jenny's eyes sparkled this was far more interesting than she expected.

 _UNIT_

Peridot limped into the infirmary. Doctor Carter almost dropped her test tube in shock.

"You look terrible, whatever happened?" exclaimed Carter.

"You mean other than Aquamarine going crazy, the children being mailed out and someone stupidly digging out one of the deadliest beings in the universe? Oh just on the job stress. I need tums or something," replied Peridot.

"I would say that this is a lot more mere stress. Put on a gown and get on the table. I'm going to examine you."

"What do you know about gem physiology?"

"Enough, I've studied a lot of alien species including gems. Besides the Doctor gave me files on the progression of your pregnancy. Now get on the table."

Just after Peridot had changed her headset trilled.

"Peridot the stasis crystal broke. The Dalek's now rampaging through the base," shouted Pearl Connors.

"Have Pearl's squad arrived?"

"No! We're suffering massive casualties."

"Inform Captain Angstrom that whatever he does don't let the Dalek outside at any cost. Go directly to the vault and get any gem tech you have."

"Captain Angstrom's dead."

Peridot's legs buckled underneath her. She felt a sudden wetness. Immediately Carter rushed to the door and jabbed some controls.

"Wait what are you doing? I have to get out there now," cried Peridot.

"I'm putting us on lock down. You're in labor and in no condition to leave."

Before Peridot knew it Annette Carter had removed her headset and ordered her to lean back. She was going nowhere until this baby was born. This day got better and better.

 _Universal Dairy_

Things were finally looking up. The Peridots were more than happy with the idea of owning the farm. There was still the matter of money.

"If you Peridots create a corporation. You can all own the land equally," said Blackwood magnanimously. "There is just the matter of money how much do you have?"

"None we yet to receive any pay from the Prime Minister," said one Peridot.

"It's always later," added another.

"Wait you've been working here for over 2 years. I should have been watching. I should have paid you myself It's not right. Mr. Blackwood how about we sell the farm to these Peridots for services rendered," asked Steven.

"Hmm this is highly irregular. You realize that neither of you will see any penny of this transaction?" asked Blackwood.

"That's okay we like the idea of earning our own money," said the lead Peridot.

"Then let's get out the contract," said Blackwood cheerily.

 _Twilight Years Lunar Base_

Jenny trotted happily to the amusement park. Finally her interview was done now it was time for some fun. She saw her classmates milling around. Waving happily she ran towards them.

"So how's the amusement park?" cried Jenny.

"Terrible we went on this big roller coaster and it was so slow," replied Alice.

"It's the same with the water slides," added Charlie Yates.

"Well is there anything that's good?" asked Jenny.

"There's the wave pool where you can go surfing. The rest are typical rides like the bumper cars and the tea cups," said Katie.

"Well then I guess I'll go surfing," said Jenny with forced cheer.

"Class it's time to head back," called out Nephrite.

Jenny frowned she was having no fun whatsoever.

UNIT

Peridot was having no fun whatsoever. While she strained and pushed outside she could hear gun and blaster fire while the Dalek screamed out his battle cry "Exterminate!" Peridot could hear the battle getting closer and closer.

"Stop pushing you'll hurt yourself and the baby," scolded Dr. Carter.

"We'll all get hurt if we don't stop that Dalek. I have to help my staff,"snapped Peridot.

"You have to help yourself. Right now you should focus on having your baby."

With a mighty roar Peridot pushed with all her might. She felt the baby slip out and a great pressure relieved. Annette wrapped the baby in a towel and started cleaning them off as they cried weakly.

"It's a girl!"cried Carter.

Peridot stood up.

"Wait what are you doing?" cried Carter as Peridot limped towards the door.

"My job, I'm going outside and taking care of this Dalek myself," replied Peridot as she marched right out the door.

Peridot choked as she stepped out into the hallway. Fires were everywhere and sinister humanoid shaped shadows darkened the walls. The computer expert raced forward with a Traken cement shooter. Peridot followed him. The site before her was horrifying.

Zooming through the air the Dalek blasted her comrades as they tried desperately to defend themselves. Pearl Connors had taken Aquamarine's wand from the nursery and desperately tried shooting it with stasis rays but the Dalek was too fast for her. The others shot it with whatever they had from machine gun fire, alien equipment and Peridot limb enhancer blasters.

"Exterminate, Exterminate," shouted the metallic monster as it poofed some Peridots who fired at it.

"Hey Dalek, exterminate this!" shouted Peridot.

Using her mind she crushed the Dalek into a little ball, killing the hateful creature inside. Peridot bubbled the remains of the Dalek. Now exhausted Peridot collapsed onto the floor. Pearl poked her head out. Slowly but surely staff, soldiers and Peridots got out of their hiding places. Suddenly a squad of burly Quartzes and Topazes armed to the teeth rushed in.

"Everybody take cover. We'll deal with the Dalek," ordered a Carnelian.

"You're too late. Peridot already dealt with it, clods," shouted Pearl Connors.

Now Dr. Carter rushed in with a couple of medics. As the doctor held the baby, the medics placed Peridot on a stretcher. Before they took Peridot away she turned to the Pearl's squad.

"Take this bubble and burn it in a fusion chamber. In the meantime help clean up this mess and call St. Bismuth's will you?" said Peridot. "Ugh I've got a lot of work to do."

"No you don't. You're going to rest and take care of the baby. We'll take things from here," scolded Carter.

Peridot looked down at the baby as she whimpered and fussed. Carter had dressed her a set of baby Aquamarine clothes. The green gem had come so close to losing everything today. In fact the entire world just narrowly avoided disaster.

A piece of rubble shifted and out came Jack Harness. Pearl Connors barked an order the cause of all their troubles was restrained and taken away. It was not Peridot's business anymore.

"Call my husband and do not tell him of the Dalek attack," said Peridot.

 _The Peridot Collective Dairy_

With the legal stuff out of the way Greg decided a celebration was in order. With the barbecue the Peridots fashioned he cooked a pile of burgers. The Peridots were dancing to some techno music while Steven watched as he sipped a beer. Even Blackwood was having fun dancing with one of the Peridots.

Steven's phone trilled, "Steven Universe how may I help you?"

"This is St. Bismuth's, your wife has just been admitted," said the voice on the other line.

Steven staggered back, "Oh my stars is Peridot okay? What about the baby?"

"Peridot is fine she just had her baby. A girl by the way."

"Wait when can I see her? I've got to tell my Dad, Amethyst and Pearl."

"She wants to see you right away, alone. She's very tired so you can't stay long."

"Thank you I'll be right there."

 _St. Bismuth's_

When Steven warped to St. Bismuth's, he found the place in minor chaos. Staff both human and gem raced around. He tried looking for Peridot himself but had no luck. In desperation he pulled a Nephrite nurse aside.

"My wife Peridot, tell me where she is," asked Steven.

The nursing gem lead him to a small room. There surrounded by doctors both human and gem lay Peridot. The baby lay in an improvised bassinet made from a robinoid. The doctors cleared away. Peridot looked so small in the hospital bed. Steven could tell she had been through a lot.

"Steven, I have something important to tell you," called out Peridot weakly.

Steven felt outrage as Peridot told her story. He felt anger at Aquamarine and her irresponsible actions. When he heard about the Dalek Steven felt fear. As he heard about Peridot going into labor Steven felt anger.

"And you stayed there? How could you not know you were in labor?" he accused.

"Steven I thought Jenny's arrival was a case of indigestion."

"And Pearl's rescue squad appeared just after the Dalek was dealt with? Unbelievable, I'm calling Pearl, the papers."

"Steven let it go. Let's just focus on what we're going to tell Jenny."

 _Geode Learning Center_

Jenny was just finishing up school when some UNIT soldiers came in they walked up to Katie and took her away. Then Jenny's father barged in. He looked flustered.

"Jenny come on we've got to go. Your mother's in the hospital," said Steven.

"Is everything all right? Did Mum have an accident? What about the baby?" asked Jenny. She could tell Dad was hiding something but what?

Steven smiled, "She's okay. Your mother just had the baby at work. They just taken her to St. Bismuth's so she can rest."

With a stiff smile on his face. Steven warped Jenny up to St. Bismuth's. He led Jenny up to a small room. Mum sat in hospital bed.

Jenny didn't know how Mum could look so exhausted yet happy but still she did. Peridot lay on a bed cradling a small bundle. Her hair was messed up. She was covered in sweat but Peridot practically glowed with happiness. Daddy leaned over and kissed her.

"Jenny I'd like you to meet your little sister Jade Bismuth Universe," said Dad proudly.

Except for the green diamond shaped stone on her forehead and the greenish tinge, Jade looked like a regular baby. She had wispy blonde hair and looked so delicate. She reminded Jenny of Mum. In her mother's arms Jade looked like a little doll. Jade fidgeted in her mother's arms and then let out a big yawn.

"Will we be able to take Jade skiing with us?"asked Jenny.

"No, no Jade is too little to travel and your mother needs rest. Our vacation is canceled," laughed Dad. "When we get home we need to talk."

Peridot handed the baby to Steven who set her in the homemade bassinet beside her bed. Steven was about to take Jenny away but the little girl waved him off. With a look from Peridot Steven left the two alone. The lights dimmed. Peridot fell asleep. Now Jenny was alone.

She looked down at her new sister. The baby looked so small in her robinoid bassinet. The little bonnet and gown made her look like a princess. Jenny frowned.

"You ruined my vacation!" said Jenny sharply.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who or Steven Universe if I did Peridot would be a companion._


	21. Family Night

Spring break ended up being a dud. Jenny and her father went back and forth to St. Bismuth's to visit her mother and the baby. It was bad enough not going on a vacation like everybody else but after the disaster that happened in the UNIT base Dad acted like a bodyguard for Mum.

When Jenny wasn't at St. Bismuth's she visited Katie Angstrom. From what Jenny could gather Katie's father died during the same incident that trashed the UNIT base. Often the two would share awkward moments.

"So do you want to go to the fair?" asked Jenny.

"I don't feel like it," answered Katie.

"How about we play some video games?"

"No. How could your Mum just have a baby while my Dad was, was.."

Jenny opened and closed her mouth. She had no idea of what to say or do even though she knew what Katie was thinking. Suddenly Katie's Mum walked in.

"Jenny your grandmothers are here to pick you up," said Mrs. Angstrom.

"Oh thank the Stars," cried Jenny as she ran out.

"So where are we going," asked Jenny as ran to her grandmothers.

"You are going back home. Your father has just brought back Peridot and little Jade."

They flew the little pod right up to Jenny's door. When they landed Jenny ran right through the door and hugged her mother who was sitting on the sofa.

"Thank you so much for picking up Jenny," said Steven pointedly. "Jenny take it easy with your mother."

Peridot was still looking very tired. She wore a long night gown and a bathrobe as she sat on the couch. Around her were presents for Jade. Still she looked so happy.

"Jenny come say hello to your sister," said Peridot.

Jenny looked down at Jade. Her eyes were screwed shut as she twitched in her mother's arms. Jade was so little she couldn't do anything, how boring.

"Do you want to hold her?" urged Peridot.

"Er okay," said Jenny reluctantly. She sat beside her mother.

"Hold your arms out like this. No, no you must make sure to support her head. Like this."

Finally Jade was in Jenny's arms. The baby opened its eyes and started crying.

"Mummy something's wrong. What do I do?" asked a flustered Jenny.

"Oh, she's hungry give her to me." Peridot took the baby to her breast. For such a small thing Jade made a lot of noise suckling. When she was done Peridot gently patted her back and set Jade into the robinoid bassinet.

"Come to think of it. I'm hungry too. Could we eat in here? I'm too tired to move," said Peridot.

"I'll get one of the casseroles," said Steven.

A few minutes later Steven came back with a steaming bowl and a few plates. He dug out a generous portion and handed a plate to Peridot.

"Here you go from Mrs. Simpson. Tuna noodle casserole at least I think so," said Steven.

Jenny found the casserole okay but not as good as Mum's cooking. Still it was better than Mrs. Angstrom's cooking right now. They ate quietly making meaningless small talk. It was good to have Mum back but there was still something laying heavy on her mind.

"So when will you be going back to work?" asked Jenny.

"Jenny! You're mother's been through a lot," said Steven sharply.

"Actually I have do some work next week. With so many staff gone and the base being trashed I have to negotiate with some Peridot workers to rebuild the base. Then I have to find a replacement to supervise the space mission," said Peridot.

"That's not fair. You can barely walk," sputtered Steven.

"Well you can thank Jack Harness for that. What I read of his records I can't even understand why they would even put him in charge of a parade let alone transport dangerous cargo."

"You know I've got a great idea. How about we watch some Webflix. There's this great show called John of the Galaxy. We could have a family night together," said Jenny with forced cheer.

"Jenny that's a kid's cartoon and your mother will be heading to bed soon," said Steven.

"Actually it sounds just what the doctor ordered. I could use something mindless to watch,"replied Peridot.

"What about Jade?"

"She'll like the bright colors. Well Jenny turn it on."

The screen showed a picture of 3 robots singing when a small blonde boy's head popped up. The stepped into what looked like a dimensional portal popping up in locations different planets, space stations and even a strange fast food restaurant. The family could see the boy was a cyborg.

"This looks strangely familiar," commented Steven.

The scene opened to the boy going to a strange convenience store manned by two aliens. He cried in despair with he realized that he could no longer get hot dogs. Dejected he headed back home, only to get a pleasant surprise. His robots guardians handed him a steaming hot dog.

"We got the recipe from the store," blurted out the short silver one called Alloy.

"It was my idea," said a large black cube. It's name was Garbage.

"It was all our idea," added the thin pale robot called Nanny.

The boy ate the hot dog with gusto. "I wonder what hot dogs are made of," asked the boy.

A screen suddenly appeared in the air. The Nanny gasped.

"John you just accessed the net," gasped the pale robot.

The screen flickered out. There was a montage of his robot guardians trying to show him how to access his powers with very little luck. Suddenly the house shook the robots ran out onto a beach. There was a hole in the sky where a large machine scrambled through.

"John, stay inside. This isn't safe," ordered Nanny.

"I've think I've seen this before," remarked Steven.

John's guardians were losing. In desperation John ran up to the robot and shorted it out by throwing water on an exposed piece of machinery. More shows with goofy little adventures with robots around the town. John would find some strange tech and screw up. His guardians would have to come to the rescue.

"The boy's an idiot. He should be supervised at all times," stated Peridot.

"It gets better,"said Jenny.

John discovers a strange program on his pad and plays with it throughout the town. When he shows it to his guardians they try and delete it. In desperation he runs away with computer pad and downloads the program onto a panel. The program thanks him and then zips out.

There are more adventures the robots let John tag along. They seem to think he would know what to do. Slowly he gets smarter. He sees a drone and tries to tell his guardians. They don't believe him. I desperation he catches one and follows it as it warps away. John finds himself floating in a white space until his guardians pull him in.

They end up in a strange room. The drones repair a panel and a large mech appeared out of thin air. The robots and John hide. It lumbers around as it repairs the machinery. Then it notices something and just as suddenly as it appeared it disappeared. More adventures John makes a friend and gains more control of his powers. Suddenly after a short episode the robots gain some money. Then the real adventure began.

John is playing on the beach with his guardians when suddenly a door opens out of nowhere. A huge lumbering cyborg and the mech John had seen from before appeared. The mech spoke.

"That's them alright. Those are the squatters that keep destroying my work," said the mech.

"That's all of them? A mobile computer, a defective surrogate and this mish mash of parts? What is that?" asked the cyborg.

"It's just an andriod," pleaded the program Steven freed. Now she was housed in a small blue body.

"I know what an android is," snarled the cyborg. "Activate the nanites will you." The cyborg turned her back.

John saw a swarm of death coming towards him and his friends. He jumped out and touched the black cloud.

"Leave my friends alone!" he shouted. The swarm all fell into a large black puddle.

Now the cyborg turned around, "That's an override, only humans could do are you three doing?"

The Garbage desperately ran at the cyborg. She easily shorted the robot out. The Nanny produced a spear. The cyborg took it and stabbed her. She grabbed John by his shirt.

"See that human. Your servants are broken, your base is overrun you have failed,"shouted the cyborg. She then punched him and the screen went black.

"Well I didn't see that coming," remarked Steven.

"That was the end of season 1 do you want to see more?" asked Jenny.

"Actually I do," said Peridot.

"I'm going to put Jade in her bed then," announced Steven. He carried the little baby up the stairs.

When Steven came back down they started up the show again. John woke up and found himself tied up and his friends in a jail cell. The large mech was scanning him.

"Who are you? Why have you taken me and my friends prisoner?" shouted John.

"My name is Farid and your friends have been destroying my work," said the mech.

"So this is our home you shouldn't have invaded my planet."

The mech did a double take, "You really don't know do you?"

"Farid stop talking to the him. Download the prisoners and prepare them for transport," shouted the cyborg.

"But what about my work?" asked Farid.

"John Connors is first priority. Now get the equipment and we can leave this garbage section," snarled the cyborg.

The cyborg left leaving Farid alone with John. The mech grumbled about how it should have been in charge. While its back was turned John untied himself. Before Farid could react John opened the cell doors. His guardians reacted so quickly. Garbage knocked Farid off its feet. Nanny speared it right in its torso. Farid screamed and pressed a button triggering an alarm. Alloy looked down at Farid.

"There's no time we've got to leave,"shouted Garbage.

"And go where?"shouted John.

"In here," shouted Nanny.

Another door opened and the inside flickered. It was the town. The four beings raced inside. The cube robot ordered John to touch the panel. The door slammed shut. Now the beach flickered and solidified. John looked at his guardians.

"So all this time, he's been living on a holodeck?" said Steven.

Upstairs the baby started screaming.

"Oh Jade's hungry again," cried Peridot.

"No she's not. Jade's scared. She doesn't like being alone," said Jenny.

Steven looked at his daughter strangely. Jenny felt slightly uncomfortable but Peridot didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, hang on Jade, Mummy's coming," said Peridot as she climbed the stairs.

"You shouldn't read minds without permission," scolded Steven.

"It just happens Daddy. Thoughts are like music blaring out of a speaker you just can't help but hear," replied Jenny.

"It's that why you're getting such great marks in school, now?"

Jenny just turned away. There was nothing she could say or do. The uncomfortable silence was broken as Peridot came back down the stairs holding Jade.

"Someone wanted to see the show," said Peridot happily.

She placed little Jade in the bassinet beside the couch and sat down. Jenny turned back on the TV. The next shows were about John's interactions with the town and chasing Farid.

"Wait, John just discovered that he lives in a holodeck and he's not asking questions? What is wrong with that kid?" exclaimed Steven.

As time went on Farid's situation became more and more desperate until John's guardians finally cornered it in a brutal take down. Farid was reduced to a pile of twitching metal. It was getting late so they would smelt it down in the morning. John stayed behind looking at the ruined mech. He tried downloading data info his brain. Instead a door on the mech opened with a hissing noise inside was a little boy like him.

The boy was dark skinned with a big nose. He was badly bruised from the fight and his jumpsuit was stained. The fight had not left him though. He jumped on John trying to fight him but his skinny arms couldn't do much. The guardians swooped in. Then Garbage shocked Farid unconscious.

"Hey, Farid's a cyborg too," cried Alloy.

"John are you okay did he hurt you?" asked Nanny.

"I'm fine," said John.

"Then what were thinking? Why did you try and download his data?" cried Nanny harshly.

"Because he knows something. The earthquake's, the rogue robots, something weird is happening. Farid kept coming here but why?"

"Obviously to capture you," said Garbage.

"He didn't even know we were alive until we started sabotaging his work. What was so important that he kept coming back here?" said John.

"We'll never know," said Alloy.

She activated her blaster. John leaped in front shielding Farid.

"Stop, this is wrong. You keep telling me all life is sacred doesn't that mean Farid too?" shouted John.

The ground started shaking, the sky flickered. The robot looked afraid.

"No time to argue get Farid and John back to the house," ordered Garbage.

When the they finally reached the house Alloy dropped Farid on the floor. He groaned and shifted.

"He's regaining consciousness. Nanny deal with him," ordered Garbage.

Nanny produced her spear. Farid snapped his eyes open. He screamed and scrambled away locking himself in a closet. The robots started pounding on the door.

"Farid, open the door," ordered Garbage.

"As if I listen to a bootleg like you. You'll probably just crush my skull," shouted Farid.

"Right let's blow him away," announced Garbage.

"This isn't helping. All of you leave and let me handle this," ordered John. "You can come out now they're gone."

The show continued John found out he was on a space station and that was malfunctioning. The section he lived in had some vital equipment that needed to be repaired. A few more episodes in which Farid went to damaged area and repaired it under the watchful eye of John and his guardians. In one scene John was about to open a door when Farid tackled him.

"The sign says danger radiation risk. Can't you read?" scolded Farid.

"No," admitted John.

Finally repairs were completed. Garbage tried to take John away while Alloy and Pearl produced their weapons. Sensing what was about to happen Farid grabbed John and pulled him into a hatch. As they ran down the tunnels John's guardians started shooting at them.

"Wait stop. That's my family," shouted John.

"No they're not. I'm taking you to your real family," said Farid.

He pressed some buttons on a panel and a large door slammed down between John and his family. Farid had to pull John away as he led him deeper into the tunnels. Finally they came to large room. Inside were coffin like chambers in which lay hundreds of sleeping humans.

"John these are the last surviving humans," said Farid.

"Right it's getting late. Time for bed Jenny," announced Peridot.

"You know this show seems very familiar," observed Steven.

"Kind of reminds me of your life's story. Jenny get into your pajamas now!"

The little girl scrambled up the stairs.

"I'm going to look at the ending credits then,"said Steven.

"Oh my stars, Sadie Miller's the show's creator?"exclaimed Peridot.

"Who's Sadie Miller?" asked Jenny. Her little head peaked out from between the stair rails.

"An old friend of mine from when I was a kid. Now put on your pajamas and brush your teeth," said Steven.

Once Jenny had gone Peridot turned to Steven. "Honestly we should go visit her."


	22. Troubles

Peridot awoke to the sound of the TV. She turned around and saw her husband missing. Grumbling she went down the stairs.

"Steven it's 3 am," scolded Peridot.

"Oh sorry I lost track of the time," stammered Steven. Even taking into account the lack of sleep he looked terrible.

"It's more than that isn't it?"

"It's this show it mirrors my early life so much. It's scary."

"It's a cartoon Steven."

"It was written by an old friend of mine. It's like she sees things that I never really took into account. Like how come I never attended school? Or learned to read Gem Speak? Or even anything about the war until it all blew up in my face? Sadie could see that I was being kept ignorant for their own purposes. I mean they kept you away so you wouldn't tell me about Homeworld. Go on tell me that I'm wrong."

"Steven if it's bothering you so much, maybe you should talk to Sadie about this."

"She's in America and is hard to reach."

Upstairs Jade started crying again. Peridot sighed. "Look if this really bothering you then you should take the time. You have the warp pads at your disposal. I'm going upstairs, Jade is crying again and I have to got to work in the morning."

"I thought you were finally taking time off."

"It's only part time. I have to supervise the rebuilding of the base. Get some rest. You can deal with it in the morning."

After all the funerals were over Jenny thought things would get better but they didn't. At lunchtime she walked over to some of her old friends.

"Mind if I come and join you?" asked Jenny holding her lunch tray.

With one look her friends huddled together and turned their backs on her. Jenny was not going to let this slide.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

"You mean other than the fact that your Mum let my Dad die? You're the mind reader you tell us?" snapped Katie.

Jenny slammed down her tray,"My mum had a baby. She did not let anybody die. You know that. So what's really the problem?"

"My problem is that your life is so perfect. Your Dad is rich, you're getting great marks and you have super special powers. Meanwhile the bank just called. They want to foreclose on our mortgage. Tell us did you earn those marks or did you just read the teacher's mind?"

"You're a freak," called out Maggie ignoring the fact that she herself had green skin.

"You're one to talk," shot back Jenny.

"Get out of here. We don't want to play with someone who fish through our brains," shouted Charlie. He was human.

The little boy chucked his pudding at Jenny. The other kids joined in throwing things at the little girl. Jenny ran off crying.

Steven was just getting the pod ready when Jenny ran into the house crying. Steven looked down at the pod and then at the house before following Jenny into the house. He found her crying on her bed.

"Jenny it's the middle of the school day. What are you doing home?" asked Steven.

"Why am I home? I'll tell you why. Everybody thinks I'm a freak that's why? And it's all your fault," shouted Jenny.

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Because you told the teachers about my telepathic abilities. Now everybody hates me!"

Steven looked at his daughter. Her clothes were filthy. Her face was covered in tears and snot. Her fists trembled with rage. This something that couldn't be handled with a simple song or a few nice words.

"I don't have time for this. Jenny put on some clean clothes we're going to America."

After a couple of hours flight, Steven finally reached the Delmira Women's State penitentiary. He got a couple of stares as he landed the pod in the parking lot. The guard raised his eyebrow as he brought Jenny with him into the visitor's area. After a quick search Steven was allowed into the interview room.

There was a small wooden table bolted to the floor and two chairs on either side after waiting half an hour a guard brought in Sadie. The woman had changed dramatically instead of being slightly fat this Sadie was skinny. The biggest change was in her eyes. There was no longer a friendly expression. Sadie had a bored look as she looked at the sketchpad she was holding.

"Make it snappy Steven, you're taking valuable time out of my work," said Sadie. She didn't even look up her old friend.

"You're making cartoons in jail?" asked Jenny.

"Hello, whose this?" asked Sadie as she perked up.

"This is Jenny, my daughter. Peridot and I had her in Rossmore," replied Steven.

"Why are you making cartoons in jail?" asked Jenny again.

"Jenny!" said Steven sharply.

"Well Jenny the prison has this reform program involving artistic expression. Thanks to it, I have my own cartoon studio where my fellow inmates and I work on John of the Galaxy."

"Yeah about that. In your cartoon you show John's guardians as being very manipulative, keeping him ignorant and isolated. Did you see me like that?""

Sadie looked at Steven guiltily "Actually I did. Steven the Crystal Gems clearly neglected you. Your eagerness to please, your weight, the fact that you weren't allowed to attend school. Those were all signs. I'm surprised I didn't see it sooner but now I do.

As a child you were extraordinarily ignorant and naive. The gems kept you isolated. You didn't even know anything about gem culture let alone how human society worked. And they worked hard to keep it that way. Isolating any gems who were inconvenient at that creepy barn of yours.

Honestly if it weren't for Peridot you would have still be their puppet. Those gems had a lot of baggage to deal with. I still don't trust them."

"But Garnet is gone and the war is over now."

"The Crystal Gems suffered for thousands of years under the Diamonds. It will never truly be over. Watch your back Steven."

"And what about you. Is this worth it? I mean there are people waiting for you on the other side."

"You mean Lars and my Mom? Lars has offered me a job working in the moon's laundry and Mom's an alcoholic, no thanks."

"Well, uh thanks, you've given me a lot to think about," said Steven.

Just before Steven left the room. Jenny turned her head.

"You should accept parole," said Jenny. "The new warden is sadistic. He plans on ending your reform program and halving everybody's rations."

"Okay Jenny, time to go," said Steven loudly. He pulled Jenny out the door.

Once they were at the pod Steven turned to Jenny. "Jenny don't you ever read anybody's mind without permission, again!"

"And I told you I can't help it. It just comes to me."

"Do you read my thoughts, your mother's? Jenny this has to stop."

"And how do you, Daddy? All I ever hear from you is don't! Do you think I like looking at what goes on in people's heads? No! You're a telepath too Daddy. Instead of telling me I shouldn't use my powers why don't you teach me how to control them?"

Steven looked as his daughter as she started sobbing. There was nothing he could for her. He pulled her into a hug.

"Jenny I'm sorry. I have no idea of what to tell you. My powers only worked while I was dreaming. I was never conscious. I have no idea about what to do about your situation. Let's go home and talk this over with your mother, okay?"

Jenny wiped the snot from her nose and nodded.

When Peridot first headed to work with Jade she thought that rebuilding the base would be a quick job. The other Peridots would be glad to repair this base for a reasonable fee of course. So when she entered the meeting room Peridot was extremely confident.

"Right let's look at the base's plans and start cracking," said Peridot to the people inside the room.

"Er about that. Even though using the robinoids is an excellent idea we cannot employ your Peridots," said Dr. Carter uneasily.

"But this isn't fair. My Peridots could repair this base in a single day," exclaimed Peridot.

"It's just that as citizens of an alien civilization they would complete access to one of Earth's top secret defense bases. We cannot allow aliens however benign have complete knowledge of this base's layout and plans. We're really sorry about this," said Moira Tate.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Peridot.

"We will hire some contract workers. We still need to keep in touch with the expedition so you could set up the communications array up in the temple. It's fairly secure and we wouldn't have to guard it," replied Carter.

"Well that would make commuting very easy. I'll get right to it," said Peridot in a hurt voice.

When Peridot went back home she instructed the Peridots who came with her to choose a nearby house and set up the communications array there. Confident in their performance Peridot decided to take a nap. She had just put down Jade in her bassinet when the baby started howling.

Peridot sat up. She looked at her baby. This was not the simple cry of a hunger or discomfort. Jade was terrified. Peridot scooped up the baby. Jade calmed down. Peridot said a few words of comfort and set Jade down again. The baby started crying.

Desperate Peridot looked around for something to comfort Jade. She found a little green alien plushie. Jade smiled as Peridot made it dance in front of her. Peridot tried setting Jade down again. She waved the little dolly in front of Jade's face. When Peridot was satisfied that Jade was happy she put the toy right next to the baby.

Peridot's head had not even hit the pillow when Jade started crying again. She picked up the baby.

"Oh Jade, what am I going to do with you?" sighed Peridot.

Peridot leaped in the air as the phone rang.

"What?" shouted Peridot.

"This the Geode Learning Center. Your daughter Jenny ran out crying during lunch hour," said the Nephrite headmistress.

"But Jenny loves school. What would make her run off like this?" asked Peridot.

"From what we can gather Jenny was being bullied at school. Her friends refused to eat with her and even threw food at her. We've disciplined the children but we're not sure why they did it."

"This is awful. I'll call Steven right away, thank you," said Peridot.

She hung up and dialed Steven's number. Her husband picked it up right away.

"Steven Jenny has run away from school. She's very upset. I need you to stop what you're doing and help me look for her," said Peridot frantically.

"Everything's fine. Jenny is right here beside me. We'll just go over and visit Sadie. Jenny just needs time to calm down," assured Steven.

When Steven hung up Peridot looked down at Jade. "Oh Jade what am I going to do with the two of you?"

When Steven and Jenny finally came home the found Peridot in her workshop working on a stuffed alien.

"Er, Peridot. What are you doing?" asked Steven.

Peridot turned around. Jade was sleeping in a sling. "Quite simple I am modifying this toy to act as a surrogate. Jade is so terrified of being alone that I have to hold her constantly. I can't get any sleep."

"Don't you think that the workshop is dangerous for Jade?"

"Steven Jade is strapped right onto me. She's going nowhere and might I remind you that Jade isn't human?"

"Still-"

"Steven! I am doing my best. How about instead of criticizing me you help out?"

"Jade doesn't like being alone Daddy," said Jenny

"Jenny what I have said about reading minds?" snapped Steven.

"Oh the baby's crying again. Steven do something useful and take Jade off of my hands," said Peridot.

She pushed both Steven and Jenny out of the workshop. Steven was about to turn on the screen when Jenny piped up.

"I'm hungry," complained Jenny.

"Hang on I'll make you something. Hold your sister will you?" asked Steven.

Holding the baby Jenny followed Steven into the kitchen. He searched the fridge and cupboards for something to eat. A can of chicken noodle soup looked like a good candidate.

"I'm sure that Mum made you a lunch," said Steven.

"My classmates drove me off before I got a chance to eat it," replied Jenny.

"They're probably just scared of you now that they know of your powers. Just try and calm them down ," said Steven.

"You- you clod. My classmates have known about my powers for over a year! That's not the problem Daddy," shouted Jenny.

Jade woke up. She started crying again. Peridot hearing this marched right into the kitchen.

"Your arguing has frightened the baby. What is going on?" cried Peridot. She snatched the baby from Jenny's arms.

"I was just telling Jenny that she should try and get along with her classmates," said Steven.

"Do you think I don't try? I see people's minds and I know what they want. I try and I try but they still hate me," Jenny wiped away her tears.

Seeing Jenny in this state Peridot pulled Jenny into a one armed hug. She turned to Steven. "Steven I know you mean well but this isn't helping. No everyone is good and not everyone can get along. I thought you realized that after what happened to me at the barn."

"You blame me for that? Peridot I had no idea that Lapis was hurting you," gasped Steven.

"Steven the signs were there but you couldn't see. I understand, you were in love with Lapis."

"Peri that's not true."

"It is. Steven you always tried to see the good in people but not everyone is good or has good intentions. Not admitting this can get your loved ones hurt."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We should go see Sour Cream maybe he will have some ideas on what to do. Steven, Jenny is not like you. Nevertheless you are the only one who could help her deal with her telepathy. I am out of my depth in this."

"Mummy my arms are getting tired," piped up Jenny.

"Then put her down in the bassinet," said Peridot.

"But won't she cry again?"asked Jenny.

Peridot pulled out the stuffed alien. The toy's chest rose and fell like a living thing. "It's time to test this toy out."

They placed Jade into the bassinet with the toy. After a few tense minutes Jade cuddled the green dolly and fell asleep. Peridot sighed in relief. Steven looked at the two forms.

"It looks creepy," said Steven.

"It doesn't matter what it looks like. It's enough if I can get some sleep," replied Peridot.

That night when Steven was getting ready for bed his mind was spinning. He was terribly worried about Jenny. Steven sat on the bed. He turned to his wife hoping to talk to her. Peridot was already asleep.

"Oh Jenny, what am I going to do with you?" asked Steven as his head hit the pillow.

As soon as his eyes closed Steven found himself in the dream plane. There floating in the darkness was a small green form. The the form got bigger Steven could see that it was his daughter Jade. His daughter enveloped him.

Steven found himself in the dark again. This time it was tight and he felt a great pressure. Outside he heard loud frightening noises, explosions and people screaming. Then he heard two voices, one of a strange lady and the other his mother Peridot. They were arguing Steven could hear the fear in their voices.

He was pushed out into the bright light. It was cold and he could sense the fear of the two women. The noises were louder. No comforting arms held him. Instead he was wrapped in something. Steven whimpered. The not mother voice scolded him. Steven whimpered again. He felt the one who wasn't his mother move about. She found some sort of box and Steven was once again in darkness. Still the scary noises went on.

Steven shot out of bed in a cold sweat.

"Peri, Peri, wake up,"hissed Steven.

"What?" said Peridot sleepily. Outside Jade started crying again.

"I think Jade has PTSD," said Steven.

"Fine, we'll call Sour Cream in the morning,"said Peridot as got out bed to attend Jade.

"But why can't I go with Daddy?" whined Jenny.

It was morning and Peridot's family was getting ready for the day. After a big breakfast Jenny announced that she wanted to go to Steven's ice cream store instead. Peridot was having none of it.

"Jenny I understand things are bad for you at school but you still have to get an education. I've notified your teachers of your situation. They'll be looking out for you. Just put on a brave face,okay?" said Peridot firmly.

Jenny nodded her head. Her father took her hand and led her away. After the two were gone Peridot set right to work. This first thing she did was phone Sour Cream and explained the situation.

"So your newborn Jade is suffering from PTSD and Jenny is being distracted by her telepathic powers among other things?" asked Sour Cream incredulously. "Er yeah, that's a little beyond my skill set. I'm put you in touch with a specialist."

Just as Peridot had finished arranging an appointment Dr. Jane Smith, a Peridot came rushing into the house.

"Eldest, it's Brigadier Slocum. He wants to cancel the mission and head straight home," cried the Peridot.

"I suspected something like this would happen. Take me to him," sighed Peridot.

Once Peridot had placed Jade in a sling Shiny Coin led her back to the communications array. It was in a townhouse across the street. The Peridot inside had placed the banks of screens inside the living room. On the main screen Brigadier Slocum was shouting.

"Don't tell me to calm down you knock off Emerald. My base has been destroyed," shouted the man.

"Is something the matter sir?" asked Peridot.

Slocum straightened up, "Peridot I see you had the baby. Yes I just finished reading the report. The base is in ruins and over half of my staff is dead. This is a national security risk. We must return to Earth right away."

"Sir I understand your concerns but your mission is of planetary significance. Any enclave of Homeworld civilization could pose a future threat to Earth. We need you to continue with the investigation of Homeworld's ruins."

"Peridot, the Port Rush base right now is dangerously understaffed. The artifacts there-"

"Have been moved to a more secure location. That was the first thing done once the smoke cleared away. They're in London."

"And what about the base itself?"

"It is being rebuilt as we speak with human contractors. Sir though we have been decimated here on Earth we are still protecting the planet's interests."

"Dammit Peridot this expedition will take over six months. I can't wait that long." Slocum slammed his hand down.

"Then let's see if we can shorten it. Get Number 3. Okay does your ship have repair robinoids?"asked Peridot.

The sad looking Peridot paused on the other side, "Yes, but they are on the outside of the hull."

"Perfect, let's see I've got an idea to improve the sensor array. Number 3 see if you can upgrade the ship's computers."

"This will reduce the ship's speed and maneuverability."

"Then let's only make the modifications on the lead ships them. Here's what I want you to do..."

As Peridot instructed the expedition fleet on how to modify the ship. Steven decided to call the school and see what he could do about Jenny. It was a quiet time. Lunch had passed and the children had not left school. He picked up his phone and dialed the Geode Learning Center.

"Geode learning Center how may I help you?" asked a Pearl secretary.

"This is Steven Universe. My daughter is being bullied at school and I would like to talk to the Headmistress about it," said Steven.

"And is this in relation to Jenny's emerging telepathic abilities?" asked the Pearl.

"I would say that is none of your business. Just patch me through," said Steven sharply.

"Gimme that," said a familiar voice.

"Centipeedle!" cried Steven. "You're the headmistress? I am so glad."

"So what seems to be the problem?"

"Well as you know Jenny got so upset that she ran right back home. It seems her classmates are bullying her and I don't know what to do."

"Hmm, yes. There seems to be a rumor campaign against her. We're investigating but it's hard seeing that the children don't act out when the teachers are around."

"Still Jenny's very upset and with her telepathic powers she can sense what they are thinking."

"That is unnerving. Very well we will do our best to help Jenny. In the meantime try and help her control her powers as best you can."

The Headmistress hung up leaving Steven alone in his shop. The door opened and a customer came in. Steven leaned forward. He would have to deal with this later.

The next morning Peridot drove Jenny to her grandmother's house.

"But why do I have to go?" asked Jenny for once she did not seem eager to visit Emerald and Jet.

"Jenny please this is important. Emerald and Jet are going to help you with your little problem," said Peridot firmly.

They came up to the little house. Emerald and Jet rushed up to the car. Emerald waved them in while Jet cooed over little Jade.

"Oh, doesn't she look precious," cooed Jet. The black gem held little Jade above her head.

Peridot cleared her throat.

"Oh sorry about that. Jenny come inside we have something to discuss with you," said Jet remembering herself.

Her two grandmothers led Jenny inside as Peridot drove off. They led her to the kitchen where they sat her down at the table.

"First off your father probably wouldn't approve of what we're teaching you but it kept us alive," said Emerald.

"The first thing you have to remember is that not everyone wants to know the truth. Our jobs as scientists was to seek out the truth," said Jet.

"But sometimes that truth was inconvenient. Especially when it went against the Diamond's viewpoints. So we could not reveal some of our findings for fear of being imprisoned or worse,"added Emerald.

"We called this system right speak, right do. In this case it should apply to your dealings with humans," said Jet uncomfortably.

"But isn't that lying? Dad says I shouldn't do that," asked Jenny.

"It's more like not saying more than you have to. It kept us alive for many centuries. Now let's focus on how it works with you," said Emerald.

"First off don't tell strangers that you can read minds. It will scare them," pointed out Jet.

"But I can't block out thoughts," said Jenny.

"It doesn't matter. You have the power to look at a person's most intimate thoughts. It is no wonder that they're frightened. Don't blurt out what people are thinking," said Emerald firmly.

"We're not saying to block out thoughts. What we're saying is to act as if you can't hear them," said Jet.

"But what if they're planning on doing something bad?" asked Jenny.

"Then react accordingly!" snapped Emerald. "Use your head but never let them know you've read their thoughts."

"If you think you are in trouble excuse yourself and get out of there. If it is something serious tell your Mum, Dad, or even us. Just as long as it is someone who knows you and your powers. You have a rare gift be careful with it,"said Jet.

"Now how about we have some cookies? Guess what flavor," smiled Emerald.

"Chocolate and peanut butter!" shouted Jenny gleefully.

Emerald waved her finger, "No, no, don't tell people what's on their mind."

Jenny nodded her head. Jet set down a plate of cookies. Jenny ate a couple but left some for her aunts who were playing outside.

When Peridot came to pick up Jenny a couple of hours later, the little girl was much happier.

"Did you have a good time with your grandmothers?" asked Peridot.

"Yes, they taught me a lot," replied Jenny.

Jenny seemed so happy as they drove home. She ran up the stairs to get her tablet as Peridot prepared dinner. The good mood ended soon enough.

Peridot had just finished cooking when Steven came home. She called Jenny down for dinner. The little girl shuffled down the stairs, tears were in her eyes.

"What's the matter Jenny?" asked Steven.

"I was just looking through my Tweet account when I saw this," said Jenny as she handed her Dad the tablet.

Steven looked down at the tablet. On it were vile postings such as 'Freak,' and 'I hope you die.'

He held his daughter. "Oh Jenny, don't listen to what these Tweets say. You're a good person. You shouldn't- Peri why are you smiling?"

Peridot's eyes glinted evilly, "I can get the IP address and track this little monster down. Jenny I need access to your accounts."

"Mummy, that stuff's private," blushed Jenny.

"I know about your John of the Galaxy fanart. Now let me deal with this and I can help you with your bully situation," said Peridot firmly. "By the way I booked an appointment with a child psychologist on Monday afternoon. She wants us all there."

The big day arrived. Steven drove his family to a small brick house on the outskirts of town. They walked past the garden into the hallway of the house. A brown haired woman smiled at them.

"Ah the Universes I've been expecting you come this way," said Dr. Smith.

"Mummy this house is bigger on the inside," said Jenny as they walked into the office.

"I get that a lot," smiled the woman mysteriously. "Oh is this little Jade?" The woman picked up the baby. Jade gurgled happily.

Inside the office was a set of chairs in a circle there was a box full of toys and a soft blanket laying on the floor. Dr. Smith set the baby on the blanket. Jade immediately started crying. Dr. Smith picked the baby up again..

"Oh you're scared aren't you. You're afraid of the bad thing coming for you," cooed Jane Smith.

"How do you know that?" asked Steven.

"I speak baby," replied Smith. She set the baby down again. "Steven your turn now. Contact Jade reassure her. Don't pick her up."

"But I can't contact minds unless I'm asleep,"protested Steven.

"I believe in you."

Jade started crying again. Steven closed his eyes.

"Hey there, everything's okay. Daddy's here," said Steven softly.

Jade sniffled and whimpered for awhile but calmed down. The crying stopped.

Dr. Smith turned to Peridot,"Now let's deal with your trauma Peridot."

"Trauma I don't have any trauma," said Peridot.

"I wouldn't say that. I'm talking about your most recent trauma. Giving birth while the Dalek attacked."

"I tried I really did but I failed. Brigadier Slocum had entrusted me with the care of the base and I failed." Tears ran down Peridot's face as she cried.

"Peridot you did everything you could," said Steven as he held her.

"Steven's right. What happened was tragic but it was a string of bad luck. You couldn't bubble that Dalek because you were in labor and the other Peridots hadn't developed their powers yet. You didn't send that Dalek over and you certainly didn't dig it up," said Smith firmly.

"Still Jade is 3 weeks old and traumatized and all those people are dead because I was so weak," said Peridot softly.

"Peridot as soon as Jade was born you walked right out of the infirmary and killed that Dalek. That isn't what I call weak. But that isn't the problem is it?"

"It's just that I felt so helpless. I was in labor and there was nothing I could do."

"Peridot, there are times when you are helpless and can't do anything. All you can do in these situations is have faith in the people around you. Anyone who joins UNIT understands the dangers involved. Your friends died to protect you and the Earth. Honor their sacrifice."

Peridot wiped her nose. She picked up the now quiet Jade and held her. Dr. Smith turned to Jenny. The little girl was playing with some of the toys on the floor.

"And now we come to Jenny. Jenny what do feel about your little sister?" asked Smith.

"At first I hated her. She ruined my vacation but when I heard about what happened at Mummy's work I don't hate her. I hate Captain Jack for nearly killing Mummy."

"Jenny hate is a strong word!" exclaimed Steven.

"And how do you feel about Jade now?"asked Jane Smith.

"She's okay. Her thoughts are quiet. She doesn't hate me like some of my old friends."

"Is there anybody else you don't like?"asked Steven.

"Stupid people, their thoughts shout giving me a headache," replied Jenny. "It wouldn't be so bad if I could shut them out but I can't."

"Well we'll work on that. I'd like to see you guys once a week at this time, okay," said Smith.

After the session was over Peridot had Steven drive over to Katie Angstrom's house. There was a for sale sign right at the front. Peridot had her family drive off while she marched right up to the door and knocked. A sour faced Katie answered the door.

"Get your mother. I need to talk to her," said Peridot coldly.

Katie mother came to the door. She did not let Peridot in. The house looked dirty and dingy.

"This is a bad time. What do you want?" said Mrs. Angstrom bluntly. She was a plain mousy looking woman.

"It's about your daughter Katie. This isn't easy can I come in?"asked Peridot.

Reluctantly Mrs. Angstrom opened the door. Peridot stepped inside.

"You know I was never into this weird alien stuff but Roger loved it," admitted Mrs. Angstrom.

"I'll be quick. Mrs. Angstrom your daughter has been bullying my daughter. She has been spreading rumors and writing hateful comments to her on Tweets."

"Oh so Jenny's perfect life has a spot of trouble that's just too bad," sneered Mrs. Angstrom. The little woman looked so hateful just about now. Peridot had no doubt she encouraged her daughter.

"You better bring Katie in too because this is something I want to say to you both," said Peridot coldly. "My Jenny is wonderful bright little girl. It hurts me to see that she is hurting. I want your daughter to stop bullying Jenny.

Look I get it. You lost someone you loved and life has taken a bad turn but that's no excuse for treating Jenny that way. If I hear more instance of her being bullied or read one more hateful email, I will have Katie suspended from school. Is that clear?"

Without waiting for a reply Peridot marched right back home. That was one problem dealt with at least.


	23. Little Mummy

Peridot followed Steven and Jenny into the baby store. Little Jade quiet and happy was in a sling.

"I still don't understand why a modified robinoid like Jenny used is not adequate,"said Peridot. She was in a bad mood and wanted to stay at home.

"Because Jenny ran off using that robinoid at eight months old. I had to buy a stroller to make sure Jenny stayed put," snapped Steven.

Peridot made a face and let her husband guide her into the center of the store. There right next to the cribs were every size and shape of stroller. A pasty faced woman with a stiff smile on her face scurried over.

"Welcome to Shore Babies. How may I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, do you have any prams?" asked Peridot.

"Peri a stroller would be more versatile," said Steven.

"Jade needs to lie down. She is too young for a stroller," replied Peridot firmly.

"Whatever Mummy wants. Follow me," said the shopkeeper. She led them to the prams nearby. "Here they are take your pick."

"Mummy, Daddy can we get one for my dollies please?" asked Jenny. She pointed at a much smaller pram nearby.

"Well aren't you the little mother? These toy prams are one of our best sellers," smiled the woman.

"Well at least someone will be happy with a pram. But for now let's take a look at the adult sized prams," said Peridot.

After a small discussion Peridot chose a likely baby carriage. It was on the smallish side being smaller than some of the strollers. Peridot gently set the baby down for a test drive. Immediately Jade started crying.

"We need more cushioning, show us something else," said Steven.

"That's not the problem," replied Peridot. "Jade hates being alone Steven. Miss can you show me your house brand?"

After some negotiations Steven and Peridot left with the pram of her choice. Steven couldn't help but notice that it looked much like one of Peridot's robinoids. Jenny followed with the smaller toy model.

Three months later Steven awoke to the sound of Peridot using the breast pump.

"Peri what are your doing?" asked Steven as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I just received a call from Brigadier Slocum. They found an enclave of stranded gems at a vacation outpost," replied Peridot.

"Oh my Stars, are they okay?What sort of gems are they? Are they any threat?" said Steven as he sat up.

"They're just middle class gems, lawyers and such but there are there are too many for the fleet. I have to go to NASA and get some spaceworthy ships."

"NASA but that's in America? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Which is why I'm taking some guards, all Peridots. I need you to take care of Jade. That is why I'm using the breast pump. Can you do this for me please?"

Steven looked at the pleading face of Peridot. He knew that the main reason she was still working so hard was because she felt guilty about everything that happened from Homeworld's destruction to in her eyes the decimation of UNIT.

"Sure why not. I won't be going anywhere," said Steven.

"Thank you, this means a lot to me."

When Jenny woke up that morning it was already hot. School was finally over so she dressed in her swimsuit and ran down the stairs with Jade's old dolly. She found Daddy fussing over Jade in the pram while Mummy sat reading, drinking a cup of tea.

"Ah Jenny, I'm going out to do some work out of town. Your father is going to be in charge for today," said Peridot as she set down her tea.

"But I wanted to go to the real beach today,"whined Jenny.

"You can go with your father if he says so," said Peridot firmly.

"I wanted to go with you," muttered Jenny.

Peridot knelt down. She put her hands on Jenny's shoulders, "When you get older you'll understand that you have to put aside fun at times. There are some gems that are trapped and are suffering because of me. It is my duty to help them in whatever way I can. I'm sorry I can't play with you but I need to do this."

She kissed Jenny's forehead and then left the house. For a moment there was silence until Steven spoke up.

"Who wants waffles?" he asked with forced cheer.

As they went to the beach outside of the temple Jenny pushed her little carriage while Steven pushed Jade in his. He looked down at Jenny's carriage.

"I see you've dressed your dolly -that's cute,"observed Steven.

"It's to make her more like a real baby," replied Jenny.

In Steven's mind the little green doll with it's rising and falling chest and the occasional twitching of it's limbs was realistic enough. He finally found a likely spot and set up the umbrella and towels. After rubbing sunscreen on little Jade he set her down on the sand. Steven suppressed a chuckle. Jenny had set down her dolly beside Jade.

For the rest of the morning Jenny went back and forward in the water. Even by the beach it was still very hot so Steven took the occasional dip with Jade in his arms. Finally it was time for lunch. He set down the sandwiches he made and started feeding Jade. She was such a good girl today.

"Hey Jenny why the long face?" asked Steven.

"I was hoping that since school was over I would be spending more time with Mummy but she's still working even with the baby. Does she think her work is more important than me?" replied Jenny sulkily.

"Jenny you remember why Mummy was away until recently?"

"Yes Mummy fought a war to stop Homeworld and protect us."

"Well during that time Mummy shattered thousands of gems."

"But they were bad people Daddy!"

"Maybe so but your mother feels very guilty about it. She just received a call about some survivors and she is sending some ships to pick them up that is why she is away, understand?"

"I guess so."

They ate their food in silence. For awhile Jenny made a sandcastle by hand and then Jade started crying.

"Jade's wet. Charge her diaper," said Jenny.

"That's not it. Oh you're hot aren't you Jade," crooned Steven. "Jenny get your things. We're going home."

Jenny made a face but complied. When they got back home Steven took Jade up to the nursery, got her dressed and placed her in the crib. All this time Jenny copied him with her own dolly. When Steven placed Jade into the crib Jenny placed her doll right beside Jade. Steven noticed that the dolly was dressed in a nightgown and bonnet just like Jade.

"So she doesn't get lonely," said Jenny.

"Well aren't you the little mother," said Steven as he rubbed Jenny's hair.

They went back down stairs and turned the screen on. Human programs were much worse than the programs Homeworld showed even though it was obvious propaganda in many cases. Steven laid down on the couch while Jenny played on the floor. His eyes felt heavy and he fell asleep. Steven wondered what Peridot was doing.

When the warp pad activated General McKenzie was surprised. The Peridot Queen was no fool. She did not come alone. Instead she had an armed guard of her fellow Peridots and not Quartzes, interesting. He waved his men away as the Peridot stepped off the warp pad.

"I was hoping to speak to the head of NASA," said Peridot as she shook his hand.

"In what is clearly a military operation I am the person in charge," said McKenzie firmly. "Madame Peridot I am surprised at your request. Surely the Crystal Gems have ships of their own."

"Small pleasure crafts, not large enough to carry over 100 refugees back to Earth."

"What sort of refugees?" asked McKenzie with his arms crossed.

"Lawyers, interior designers, no combatant castes," replied Peridot.

"So they are no threat. Still why should I give you a ship?"

"Because at the end of the rescue mission you will have FTL ship of your own."

McKenzie's head reeled with the possibilities. Thousands of world at their fingertips. Even better than capturing a master technician still he couldn't just leap at the opportunity.

"We will require representation and star maps. Now let me show you around NASA."

Steven was rudely awakened by the cellphone ringing. Still half asleep he fumbled for the phone.

"Yeah hello?" asked Steven.

Outside he could hear Spunky and a man talking. There was a loud crash and Spunky called him a clod.

"Steven it's your father. I need your help. I'm in the doctor's office," said Greg.

"Oh my Stars! Are you okay?" asked Steven as he sat up.

"I'm fine. I just got overheated. Look I need you run the shop for me today. With this heatwave, I can't afford to shut down. Can you help me?"

"Sure I'll get the kids and come on over. Bye," he hung up.

Steven wasted no time. He ran up the stairs to get Jade and saw Jenny playing by the crib.

"Jenny get your shoes on we're going to Grandpa's store," said Steven as he picked up Jade.

"But the ice cream shop is so boring! Why can't I stay?" whined Jenny.

"Jenny you're too young to stay alone in the house," said Steven sharply.

He pulled Jenny by the hand down the stairs.

"But Daddy."

"No Jenny. You can't be left alone."

"But I'm not alone. I have dozens of Aunts across the street and Spunky is moving in with her boyfriend."

As if on cue there was another crash. Spunky and a man started bickering. Steven pressed his lips.

"I have no time for this. Fine you can stay," Jenny's eyes lit up. "But under these conditions. You do what Spunky or your aunts say and you stay in the temple. Understood?"

Jenny nodded. Steven left the house with Jenny in tow.

"Hey Spunky!" called out Steven.

"What?" shouted Spunky.

"I have to go to Greg's ice cream store, I need you to watch over Jenny."

"Sure why not?"

Steven turned to Jenny, "Well there you have it you can stay. I have to go now."

Jenny opened her mouth but by this time Steven was already out of the temple. Spunky turned to Jenny.

"Stay outside of the house so I can see you," said Spunky.

"Can I get some toys to play with?" asked Jenny.

Spunky thought about it for a moment. A lot of boxes were fragile. It would do no good with a child underfoot 'helping'.

"Yeah good idea. Get what you need and come out," said Spunky.

Jenny cheered she ran straight up the stairs where Jade lay sleeping. Silly Daddy was so busy he had taken Princess Midori instead. Jenny smiled down at the crib. Now she could be the Mummy.

A few minutes later Spunky saw Jenny rush out with her little buggy and training robinoids. Spunky didn't understand the appeal of playing with dolls. The little girl went down to the indoor beach and started playing. Spunky kept half an eye on her while she moved a couch with Mitch.

When Mitch took a break he looked down at Jenny's buggy. "Cor, that's a realistic dolly. No wonder you like playing with it Jenny."

He left Jenny to get a beer. Jenny kept on playing with her dolly. After a while the girl looked bored.

"This is no fun. Can I go play with Steven Connors?" asked Jenny.

Spunky looked at Mitch. He nodded his head.

"Of course you can," said Spunky.

Peridot was disappointed. She was looking at screen. General McKenzie had provided the specs of the shuttles they had made. They were all old and none of them were remotely large enough to carry the refugees. She put her face in her hands.

"No, no this won't do at all. Not one of these ships is suitable" said Peridot.

"How about you modify a few of our shuttles then?" asked McKenzie.

"That would take weeks. Right now the refugees are under siege by some feral Pearls. We don't have the time."

"Well what about something else? I have access to all the military's vehicles. We could use a large cargo plane, maybe a battleship," said McKenzie. If he didn't do anything he would have no starship.

Peridot looked down at the specs, "I found just the thing."

Jenny proudly pushed little Jade down the avenue. She was so good. Jenny had packed some diapers and some toys in a small bag for Jade. The little girl smiled and waved at the passersby. She finally reached her destination. Jenny knocked on the door.

A sweaty Steven Connors answered the door. He looked tired.

"Sorry Jenny I can't play today," said Steven.

"Aw, why not?" asked Jenny.

"I'm taking care of aunt Gertrude. She got caught in a stampede in the stock market -damn soybeans," said Steven darkly.

"That's okay – It's a beautiful day you should go outside," called out Gertrude. Jenny could see her laying on the couch.

Not being asked twice Stevie ran out the door. After they had walked down a bit he looked down at Jenny's pram.

"Is that your little sister?" he asked.

"Yes, Daddy had to go help at Grandpa's shop. He accidentally left Jade behind," volunteered Jenny.

"So what do you want to do?"

"How about we go to the beach? We can play Mummy and Daddy."

"Great, let's make a house."

The two children chattered as they walked down to the beach with their little hostage. Once they got there, Jenny plunked Jade onto the sand.

"The sun's hot. Let's put some sunscreen on Jade," said Stevie as he slathered it on the baby.

Jade blinked in confusion. She kicked her little legs in the sand. The two children with the help of the robinoids made a sand wall around Jade.

"Jade's looking hot and sandy. Let's take her for a dip," said Jenny.

She pulled off Jade's clothes. Picking Jade up awkwardly she ran into the water. Stevie splashed her playfully. Still holding Jade, Jenny splashed back starting a water fight. When they were done Jade was soaked. She coughed in Jenny's arms.

It was a brisk trade today. Steven was kept busy serving cone after cone. A few of the customers smiled at him.

"Aren't you being a good Daddy," smiled Florence Towry.

Steven thought nothing of it and went back to work and thought nothing of it.

Meanwhile Jade was feeling very confused. Fumbling hands dragged her out of the water. Little faces looked down as they rubbed her dry. They weren't the best caretakers but Jade could sense they meant no harm. Still they weren't Mummy.

"Oh Jade's crying, let's changer her diaper," said Stevie.

"That's not the problem. Jade's hungry," said Jenny over Jade's cries.

"And there's no bottle what do we do?" cried Stevie.

"That sub would be perfect. Let's go get it," announced Peridot.

"You can't have it," said McKenzie.

"Why not? It's in dry dock isn't it?"

"The Defiant is being held in San Francisco on the other side of the country. Just how are you going to get there?"

"Same way I got here. You do have the authority to get it don't you?"

"Yes but there are procedures. We can't just barge in there."

"You do want the ship don't you?" Peridot gave him an innocent look. She wasn't budging.

"Fine I'll call them up."

Before he knew it. McKenzie was flying through hyperspace with the Peridot Queen and her court. He landed with a thud on another warp pad just outside a city. It was early morning and he could smell the ocean. So the gems had a planetary network? He had seriously underestimated them.

Peridot confidently strode down into the city. McKenzie was panting when he finally caught up. Using a little used regulation he commandeered a city bus, forcing the driver to take him and the strange aliens with him to the shipping yard. The other passengers muttered to themselves. Soon enough they were at the ship yard. A frightened corporal gripped his gun as a the bus vomited out a bunch of weird, noisy alien women.

"At ease soldier, these ladies have authorization to be here," said McKenzie.

The man just nodded. Not taking his eyes off at the sight he called his superior. The base commander was little better but they got inside. The Defiant looked beautiful. Sleek and dark, it was the perfect killing machine. The spell was broken as the hoard of chattering green aliens and their weird ball things swarmed the ship. The Peridot Queen unfolded something. McKenzie saw it was a warp pad.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he cried out.

"Back home. I have a family to think about," replied Peridot as she disappeared in a flash of light.

"We'll have this sub airborne within two days. Have you decided on who you want to represent your nation?" asked a Peridot drone.

When Peridot got back home, she was greeted by Spunky and her new boyfriend. They sat on the lawn in front of their new house taking a well deserved break.

"Hey Peridot, meet my boyfriend Mitch," shouted Spunky.

"Hullo it's nice to meet you," said a large scruffy looking teenager as he shook Peridot's hand.

"Likewise, tell me have you seen my family?"

"Steven took Jade down to Greg's shop and I let Jenny out to play with her friend Steven Connors," replied Spunky.

Peridot thanked the two and trotted happily down town. Inside the Scary Hairy's, Steven was busy but very happy. He waved at his wife as he rocked Jade's pram.

"Hey Peri, Jade and I have just been serving ice cream today," he said cheerily.

Peridot smiled as she looked down at the pram. The smile faded. She scowled darkly.

"Ste-ven where is the baby?"

"She's right- oh crap," said Steven.

Realization struck Steven as he looked down. There instead of Jade was the green form of Princess Midori. There was an uncomfortable silence as Peridot glared at him. The door burst open as Steven Connors and Jenny carrying, a crying Jade ran in.

"DaddyImsorryIjustwantedtoplaywithJadeNowshe'shungryandcrying. Hi Mum,"shouted Jenny.

Peridot glared at her children. In Jenny's arms Jade was mess. She had sand in her hair and her dress was on backwards. Hastily Peridot picked up her good child. Jade stopped crying. Stevie sensibly ran out the shop leaving Jenny's pram behind.

"Everybody, house now," ordered Peridot.

When they got back home Peridot sat on the couch rubbing her head. She now had a throbbing headache.

"So let me get this straight. Steven you took Princess Midori instead of Jade and didn't notice because you were so busy? And Jenny you didn't tell your father because you wanted to play at being a mother? This is unacceptable. What were you two thinking? Right, no TV or net for entire month. Jenny you've been a bad girl, go to your room."

Steven nodded in agreement. Jenny scurried up the stairs. Steven flicked on the screen. Peridot turned it off again.

"That punishment was for the both of you," snapped Peridot.


	24. The Trial part 1

After Brigadier Slocum returned from his expedition to surveying the Diamond Authority worlds he announced his engagement to Fleet Commander Rose Quartz. The next two months were quiet for Steven and Peridot as she finally took her maternity leave.

The weeding took place in the fall in an Anglican church. The bride looked uncannily looked like Steven's mother in her wedding dress and veil. Steven, was glad that his father was not invited. Brigadier Slocum looked dashing in his dress uniform and Jenny looked so cute as the flower girl. The real star however was Jade.

At 7 months Jade was all smiles and looking around her. Peridot had dressed Jade in a frilly pale blue dress that Seaglass had made for her. The guests and even the bride cooed over Jade. She was just that cute.

Once the ceremony was over the guests both Rose Quartz's friends from the yacht club and Slocum's friends both from work and his family went down to the reception hall. The hall was decorated in pink and green streamers as well as some gem artwork. Flowers didn't seem appropriate.

Steven couldn't help but notice how happy Peridot's commander looked dancing with his bride. Steven wondered if his father was this happy when he was with his mother. It was now time for the others to join in. With a grin he asked Peridot to dance. Peridot left Jade in the care of one of the guests who gladly took her. The couple twirled around the dance floor.

"Doesn't our daughter look cute," remarked Peridot as he held her close.

"Jade is definitely the star of the show," agreed Steven.

"Not Jade, Jenny,"corrected Peridot. She twirled him around to let him look.

There on the dance floor was Jenny with Steven Connors. Jenny was in her flower girl's outfit and Steven Connors in a little tuxedo. They indeed look very cute.

"Guess we don't have to worry about future grandchildren," laughed Peridot.

It was time for the toasts. The groom's father talked about how pleasantly surprised his son had found love so late in life and an embarrassing speech by Slocum's drunken brother. Slocum shooed him away and talked about how much he loved his wife. One of the bride's friends gave a little story about Rose Quartz and their yachting days.

The meal itself was great. Steven had the steak while Peridot and Jenny had the gem meal. Steven noted that Peridot was mashing up some of her food.

"ER Peri- what are you doing?"asked Steven.

"I'm trying to feed Jade some solid food," replied Peridot.

Jade was sitting on her knee. Peridot scooped up some of the mash and tried to feed it to the baby. Jade seemed more interested in the spoon than the food. She grabbed the spoon and banged it on the table. The glowing mash got on Peridot instead.

"You should try some human food," said Steven as he scooped up some squash.

He managed to get it successfully into Jade's mouth. Steven was rewarded with an eye full of squash as Jade spat it right on his face. He frowned and wiped it off. Jade was not ready for solids anytime soon.

With the meal over it was time to cut the cakes. There were two cakes one for humans and one for gems. At the same time the groom cut into the glowing blue cake and the bride cut into the many tiered cake for humans. There was more dancing and finally the bride threw the bouquet. Jenny cheered as she caught it. Finally the bride and groom said their goodbyes and with a flash disappeared on the warp pad placed inside.

The party was over. The guest dispersed. By this time Jenny had fallen asleep. As they walked home Steven held onto Jenny. She slumped over his shoulder.

"That was a great party, wasn't it Steven?" asked Peridot.

"That's for sure. Where did Slocum and Rose Quartz go?" said Steven.

"Over to Rose Quartz's yacht. They're going to travel the galaxy for a little while."

Peridot opened the door. Before she could put the key into the lock the door swung open.

"There's someone inside," said Steven as he formed his shield. "Peridot take Jenny and wait outside."

Out of the darkness appeared a large burly figure. As she stepped into the light Steven could see she was an Amethyst.

"Peridot facet 2F5L cut 5XG you by order of the Prime Minister of the Crystal Gems you are hereby charged the destruction and genocide of the Homeworld Gems," said the Amethyst.

"What is the meaning of this?" shouted Steven.

Beside him the light in Spunky's house appeared. A silhouette looked down at the scene. Shadows appeared out of the darkness. Jade started to cry. The burly Amethyst pulled out her weapon.

"Just what I said, Peridot has been charged with the shattering of Homeworld," said the Amethyst.

"Daddy?" asked Jenny in a small voice.

Peridot backed away. She bumped into another burly quartz a Citrine this time. More Quartzes appeared from the shadows each holding weapons.

"You have no right to do this," Peridot's voice was quavering.

"I have every right. My orders come specifically from Pearl herself. Come along peacefully," said the lead Amethyst.

From the corner of her eye Peridot saw some of her sisters ready their weapons. She waved them away urgently. Suddenly she felt a sharp shock. Peridot disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving behind her gem and her clothes.

"Why'd you that for?" said the lead Amethyst sharply.

Steven was being held back by two very large Topazes. Jenny was crying.

"She was getting ready to attack," said the Citrine.

"No she wasn't! This is useless. Pick up the gem and the baby will you?" said the Amethyst .

"No this isn't fair. That's my Mummy," shouted Jenny. Steven this time held onto Jenny. "Daddy you gotta stop them!"

Amethyst and her party of Quartzes left. She had no real understanding of family but she was glad to leave the distraught Universes.

Amethyst the Crystal Gem representative to the United Nations was just settling down for the night when she heard the cellphone trilling.

Steven shouted into the phone"Amethyst! You gotta help me Peridot's just been arrested. They broke into our home, they took her away right in front of Jenny. It's a mess. You gotta talk to Pearl and fix this!"

"Whoa calm down. Tell me exactly what happened."

"We had just come back from Slocum's wedding when we found the door already open. An Amethyst stepped out and charged Peridot with genocide. They were waiting for us, Amethyst. Before we knew it we were surround by all sides by Quartzes and Topazes. The Amethyst said that Pearl herself sent her and then one of her cronies poofed Peridot. They took her and Jade away. It was awful, I had to hold Jenny back.

Please talk to Pearl. Peridot doesn't deserve this."

"Er Steven, I hate to be a downer but Peridot does."

"What?! After everything that Peridot did how can you say that?"

"I read the report on Homeworld. There were about one million gems on Homeworld, all of them are shattered. No matter what her motives were that was still a lot of people. She needs to pay Steven."

"Does Jade need to pay too? Because Pearl's lackeys took Jade too."

"Oh man, that changes everything. Look as far as I know nothing like this has happened before. Keep calm contact Peridot's friends, her mothers and try and get a good lawyer."

The next morning Steven went directly to his lawyer's office. After a panicked discussion with the receptionist Steven was let in. The old man looked at him solemnly.

The man motioned to a chair."Mr. Universe, I am greatly saddened to hear about your wife's arrest and you are right to seek legal help. But I specialize in property law and am unfamiliar with the Crystal Gem legal system."

"But Amethyst has told me that this has never happened in the history of the Crystal Gems."

"She was born after the war wasn't she? Well your best bet is to contact some criminal law firms and we should call up the media. I have on hand the names of some highly recommended lawyers specializing in criminal law. I'll just bring them up on screen here.."

Suddenly the computer shut down and lights turned off. Through the window Steven could see the power was off all over the city.

"Bloody hell, I thought that the fancy gem fusion plant was more reliable," said Blackwood. "Well that looks like we're done for the day. I'll email you those lawyers when the power returns."

"Objection! Rebuttal! Surprise witness!" shouted Blue Zircon.

The former lawyer was drilling the children in ancient martial art of trial by combat. As she walked up and down the rows she could see the children's form was perfect. They were all so eager to learn, all except Jenny. The little girl sat hunched up in the corner. In normal circumstances Zircon would order Jenny to join in but Zircon could see that this was not normal circumstances.

"What's the matter Jenny?" asked Blue Zircon.

"It's nothing that you could help me with you're just a PE teacher," replied Jenny sulkily.

"Don't be so sure. Now tell me what's the matter, please?"

"Last night after the wedding a bunch of Quartzes took my Mummy and Jade away to jail. They charged her with genocide because she blew up Homeworld."Jenny wiped the shot away from her nose.

"This is highly irregular! Taking a gem and her offspring away at night. Why even Homeworld wouldn't do that. You were right to tell me. Now let's go to the Headmistress's office. We're going to call your father right away."

Pearl was being kept very busy. All around her her staff swarmed over her.

"Madame Prime Minister, the Mayor of Belfast is calling. He wants to know what happened with the power," said one Pearl.

"Tell him we're working on a solution,"said Pearl.

"Madame Prime Minister, the foreman of the fusion plant is calling. He says the Peridots have shut down the plant and barricaded themselves in."

"Oh for the love of -send some rubies in. The Peridots hate them."

"Madame Prime Minister BBN is on line 3. They heard about Peridot being arrested."

"So soon? Who told them?"

"I did," said Blue Zircon as she burst through the door.

She was not alone following her was Steven, Amethyst and Spunky. Pearl raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me who are you?" said Pearl icily.

"I am Peridot's and Steven's lawyer. Zircon cut 11ZF at your service. Your covert arrest of Peridot has gone too far. We demand her release immediately."

"The Geode Center's PE teacher? What do you know about Crystal Gem law?"

"I was a defense attorney on Homeworld. As for your other question. What does anybody know of Crystal Gem law? It's uncharted territory isn't it?"

Pearl turned to Spunky, "And you Spunky hanging on as usual?"

"I am the leader of the Peridot's Union. Release Peridot at once or the fusion plants and your main source of income will stay shut down."

"Really? And how will the humans feel about being back in the dark ages? All those hospitals and factories without power and just before winter. People will turn against you." Pearl crossed her arms.

"They'll understand once they find out why,"said Spunky.

"Really and how will you do that with no power for TV, radio, internet or even the printing presses. You overplayed yourself Spunky."

"Never mind that. Pearl give me back my wife!" shouted Steven. He pounded on the desk. Pearl reared back. Could he not see she was doing this for his own good?

Blue Zircon stepped up. Pearl noted she was still wearing her PE instructor's outfit, "Madame Prime Minister imprisoning a person without a trial or pressing charges is against the law in all civilized cultures. So I ask you to release Peridot and Jade back to her family at once."

Pearl smirked, "Oh there will be trial you can count on that. And then everybody will know the truth. Peridot will face justice."

"This isn't justice! It's vengeance! Stop this charade right now!" Steven leaned dangerously close.

Behind him cooler heads discussed the next steps. Blue Zircon stepped forward.

"If there is a trial so be it! We want to see Peridot right now or the fusion plants stay off," said Zircon.

"Agreed," said Pearl.

"Also if this so called trial does not start within 2 weeks the fusion plants go off once again. By this time everybody human and gem will know of Peridot's imprisonment," added Zircon.

"Fine we'll give you what you want. Topaz take these gems to Peridot," called out Pearl.

As Topaz led the irate gems out Steven turned around. "This isn't over Pearl."

Pearl sat down and returned to the work at hand. Writing a constitution was proving to be extremely difficult but it was something Rose would have wanted.

The Topaz lead Steven and his friends right to a nearby warp pad. In a flash all 4 gems were in the prison. The walls were a stark white and though brightly lit Steven could see no windows. Off in the distance Jade was crying. Two other Topazes stood up.

"What are they doing here?" said one Topaz a singleton.

"Orders from the Prime Minister. They want to see Peridot," said Steven's Topaz.

"About time you got here. The prisoner's agitated," said the other large Topaz. Steven could see 2 gems on her.

The Steven's Topaz merged with the singleton. They led the 3 gems down the hall. The crying grew louder and louder. Finally they came to a large stone door. The Topaz using her natural strength pushed the door aside.

"They're in there," she said sullenly.

The sight made Steven's heart break. There was only a small wooden bed with a thin mattress. Peridot in her jumpsuit sat holding a squalling Jade. The only blanket wrapped around the baby.

"This is no way adequate! Forget about how you're treating Peridot. Do you have any idea about how to take care of children?" spat out Zircon.

"We were instructed to leave only the bare minimum in her cell," said the Topaz stonily.

"Which you have not even provided. Do you know how many laws you are breaking? We must discuss this right away. Spunky let Steven have some time with his wife," and the Zircon led the Topaz out of the cell.

Once they were gone Peridot flung herself into Steven's arms.

"Steven I missed you so much. It's been terrible here. Jade is so frightened."she sobbed.

"Peri, I don't understand. I've seen your power. Why don't you just leave?" asked Steven softly.

"And go where? I have Jade right beside me. If I attempt to leave Jade would be put in danger. Even if I succeeded they would hunt me down. This isn't Homeworld Steven. There is no planetary systems grid. No I stay here."

"They're going to put you on trial you know."

"It is as I suspected. I knew at some point I would have to face my crimes."

"And what about us? Jenny's a mess. The school sent her back home. Her grandmothers are watching her. And Jade she's in jail with you! And me did you ever think how I would feel losing you again? Did you?"

Peridot merely bit her lip. She pushed Jade into Steven's arms. "Steven, get Jade out of here. This is no place for a baby."

"But-"

"Just go! I need you to be a father." she pushed Steven away.

Reluctantly Steven stepped out of the cell. The larger Topaz tried to snatch the baby. Steven was having none of it.

"No don't you dare," shouted Steven as clutched Jade tightly.

"Sir, Relinquish the infant. We need it to keep Peridot in line," said the Topaz through Jade's cries.

"Jade is not an it! She is a baby and my daughter. Do you even know what an infant needs?"

The Topaz separated and the pair tried to grab the baby out of Steven's hands. The other gems hearing the commotion came rushing in.

"What is the meaning of this? You Topaz release them at once?" shouted Blue Zircon.

"I cannot. My orders came directly from the Prime Minister herself. Jade is to remain here," said one Topaz.

"Oh, really? Is the Prime Minister aware how the humans will react to her jailing a baby?" asked Blue Zircon scathingly.

The two Topazes looked at each other. They let go Steven. He shrugged them off violently holding Jade protectively.

"Come Steven let's take Jade to 's," ordered Zircon. "We have a lot of work to do."

Yet another day doing nothing. Now trapped on a strange planet with topsy turvy rules and strange natives Brown Zircon had no interest in Earth. Once she was a respected lawyer, now she was a refugee with no prospects. She checked her email -yet another reminder to attend assimilation classes. Brown Zircon deleted it. She turned on the TV, just some savage program. Brown Zircon turned it off.

She looked around her room. She missed her yacht, her Pearls, the challenge of a good case but most of all she missed the respect she had as a high ranking attorney. Now Brown Zircon had a tiny room in a halfway house with nothing to do.

Suddenly the door pounded. Zircon jumped out of the couch. She didn't even know she had fallen asleep.

"By order of the Prime Minister open up," shouted the gruff voice of an Amethyst.

"Hang on, I'm coming,"said Brown Zircon.

Right now she was in no state to see anybody. She straightened her hair and flashed on her jumpsuit. Satisfied she was decent Brown Zircon opened the door. There behind the door were two Amethysts and the Prime Minister, a Pearl of all sorts, herself.

"Brown Zircon cut 4WK I hear you are not happy with your life on Earth," said the Pearl smugly. Brown Zircon sweated. "How would you like to get revenge?"

"Forgive the mess, Madame Prime Minister. Come right inside," smiled Brown Zircon.

After Jade was admitted to St. Bismuth's Blue Zircon took the data from Jade's examination. She left Steven there as she warped back to her home. There was so much work do to. Between formulating a strategy, gathering information on what exactly happened and interviewing witnesses Blue Zircon realized it was just too much work for one gem. She needed an assistant but who? Pearls it was rumored were the Prime Minister's eyes and ears, Zircons were not team players and the old Crystal Gems were terrified of the new Diamond.

Blue wracked her brains. She needed a loyal, intelligent gem that could work quickly. Then it hit her.

"Hello Spunky is it? I need a spare Peridot to assist me in this case. Can you help?" asked Zircon through her holoscreen.

It was late at night and Blue found herself inside the Safe House. Spunky was waiting for her at the warp pad.

"Welcome to Peridot town," said Spunky.

Blue Zircon looked around. The Safe House had charged yet stayed the same. There were clear signs of occupation. Lights were on in some house windows and the rides now active. Peridots and a couple of humans roamed the Safe House. Said Peridots also kept the town inside in perfect repair.

"We'll be heading to one of the Peridot complexes," continued Spunky.

The punk looking gem led Zircon to a house that seemed like any other. Once they got inside Zircon could see the difference. The house was filled with Peridots and their toys. There were Peridots in the living room watching TV or surfing the net, Peridots tinkering with a machine in what was once the kitchen and even Peridots in the bathroom. They stared curiously at Zircon but kept away.

Spunky went up the stairs to a small bedroom. Inside sat a plain looking Peridot. She had blonde hair like the newer models of Peridot but unlike the others she did not adorn her hair with barrettes and pins. She wore the same old jumpsuit she would have worn on Homeworld.

The Peridot stood up, "Greetings I am Peridot 6FL. Spunky told me that you might have a job for me?"

"Er, yes as you are aware Peridot has been imprisoned and is awaiting trial. I need your assistance in preparing her defense," said Zircon.

"So the Prime Minsiter's really going to do it? She's really putting Peridot on trial for saving us all?" said 6FL.

"I'm afraid so," admitted Zircon.

"Then I'll help in whatever way I can," said 6FL.

"First off we'll be working in my apartment. I work during school hours. I'll try and take time off but in the meantime I need you to interview witnesses at that time. Secondly you can bring whatever equipment you like there whatever you think will help the investigation... "

Before Steven knew it, it was time for the trial to start. Pearl for the sake of seclusion chose have the court on the Moonbase. It didn't work out. Crowds of Peridots and humans waited outside the cavern shouting and waving signs. 'Let our Diamond go.' 'Pearl is a hypocrite' Reporters surrounded Steven, his children and Peridot's mothers as they went to the court room. Jasper plowed them away allowing Steven to reach the court room relatively unscathed.

The courtroom was cut out of the Moon's living rock, Even the benches and jury box was carved from stone. In the jury's area seat sat gems of all colors. Steven noted a lack of green there. At the front, behind the judge's seat was carved the gem symbol of justice. In the defendant's area Peridot sat with Blue Zircon and a strange looking Peridot.

It was all Peridot Cut 5XG could do not to run towards her family under the watchful eye of the Topaz bailiffs. Jenny on the other hand raced towards her mother, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Mummy I missed you," cried Jenny.

Peridot held onto to her as if afraid to let her go. The little girl sobbed into her mother's jumpsuit. Steven joined in on the hug almost crushing Jade in the process. Blue Zircon looked away uncomfortably.

"oh Peri, it breaks my heart to see you like this," sobbed Steven.

"I had no choice, not when they would have endangered the children,"replied Peridot.

She took Jade from Steven's arms and held her. The fussy baby calmed down.

Blue Zircon cleared her throat, "Ah yes while this is a touching reunion. We must confer our trial strategy."

The family let go. At the desk beside them stood a smug looking Brown Gem.

"Who is that?" asked Steven.

"That is prosecution Brown Zircon 4WK. Recently unemployed she is one of the survivors that was rescued from the vacation planet, Risa 4,"said Blue Zircon's assistant. "She is unhappy with life on Earth.

"So how's it going?" asked Steven.

"Not good. The jury was selected behind my back. It was supposed to represent the population of the Crystal Gems but not one single Peridot was chosen. I was not happy with the choice of judge either."

The bailiff a large Topaz stepped up.

"All rise for the right honorable Judge Rose Quartz Cut 8RT," boomed the large yellow gem.

Steven could not believe his eyes. A large Pink Gem with masses of Pink hair and a black robe seated herself at the front. Other than her angry expression she looked exactly like Steven's mother, obviously Pearl had chosen this gem herself.

"Right this is the first time in the history of the Crystal Gems that a trial of this importance or even at all. Our every action will set a precedent. Let's conduct ourselves professionally people," said the Judge. She turned to Peridot. "Peridot facet 2F5L cut 5XG you have been charged with the wanton destruction of Homeworld and the shattering of countless gems. How do you plead?"

"We were at war. I plead not guilty," said Peridot.

"So noted. Now does the defense have anything to add?"

"Your honor Peridot is being kept in an underground chamber with no heating or light. She is a young mother with a baby that needs her. We ask you grant bail and release Peridot into her family's custody,"stated Blue Zircon.

Brown Zircon stepped forward, "Your honor, Peridot is a flight risk. Her skill in operating robinoids is unparalleled. Why she fashioned a functional starship out of robinoids to escape Homeworld before it shattered. What's not to say she won't do it again?"

"Agreed bail denied," said the judge.

"But wait what about the children, the terrible conditions in her cell?" spluttered Blue Zircon.

"As I stated Peridot is a gifted technician any access to the net, electricity or even metals she could utilize to escape," said Brown Zircon.

"Then what are the Topazes for? Are they not supposed to keep an eye on Peridot? You overplay Peridot's power. Despite everything Peridot is still a gem though a powerful one. Not even the worst criminals in Homeworld were held for hours in the dark alone. Why it is almost as bad as being harvested."

That seemed to hit the judge's nerve. The Rose quartz winched, "Very well what do you ask?"

"We want a bigger cell with lighting and furnishings also regular contact with family and legal advisers," stated Blue.

"Very well I agree to those terms. Let's continue on with the case. Time for opening statement's," said the judge.

Brown Zircon strutted out to the floor. "Ladies of the jury, your honor, I am not here to question Peridot's motives. After Homeworld's last attack Peridot sneaked out in the night and went to face Homeworld's armies alone. After 5 years she returned victorious but at what cost? Peridot herself admitted to shattering countless gems first by turning the planet's robinoid's against them and then putting the icing on the cake blowing Homeworld up herself in an act of unimaginable carnage. Thousands no hundreds of thousands of gems lost their lives. Not all of them were soldiers but they still lost their lives at Peridot's hands.

These gems were not your friends by any means but they were gems none the less. The Crystal Gem Nation is founded that all gems are equal and in that case you must find Peridot guilty."

Now it was Blue Zircon's turn she walked up to the front. "Ladies of the jury, your honor do we deny that Peridot shattered thousands of gems. It was war and Homeworld was seeking to destroy our way of life. Peridot went to Homeworld to protect us. We barely survived our last encounter and the cost was immense. We could not survive another encounter especially without the Cluster and temple mech.

Peridot is a brave and noble gem. She left for Homeworld knowing full well that she might not return all to protect us. Don't make her sacrifice in vain find her not guilty.

Your honor I would like to call my first witness, Peridot's superior in UNIT Brigadier Nigel Slocum."

The Brigadier walked up to the witness box.

"Please state your name for the court?" asked Blue.

"Brigadier Nigel Slocum," said the man.

"And what is your relationship with Peridot?"

"I am the base commander of UNIT in Belfast I hired Peridot as a technical adviser and liaison to the Crystal Gems."

"And what were your impressions of her? What did she do while working for you?"

"Peridot was one of the most brilliant dedicated beings I have ever seen. What assignment she did whether it was retrieving alien tech or dealing with menaces she did to the best of her ability. She guided the expedition to Homeworld and its colonies looking for survivors and protected my base when a deadly menace came to it."

"Ah yes the Dalek."

"I was referring to Jack Harkness but yes she destroyed the Dalek right after giving birth I might add."

"Tell us more about this expedition to Homeworld."

"Well there were times that I wanted to head straight back top Earth but Peridot insisted I keep looking. And when did find survivors it was not the battle hardened soldiers that we feared but simply some frightened civilians, noncombatants fighting for survival. Peridot went straight down to America and had a sub modified to rescue them there were over 100 survivors I might add."

Brown Zircon looked a little bit startled at the last statement.

"That does not sound like a callous killer at all. No more questions."

Now it was Brown Zircon's turn. She walked up to front.

"Brigadier Slocum tell me was there not another expedition in the running before yours?"

"It was a joke. The ships traveled at sublight it would have taken thousands of years to get to Homeworld."

"So Earth sent another expedition, very clever of you to involve the yacht club yet Peridot did not join the expedition herself did she?"

"That was different she was pregnant! Going to space would have endangered the baby. How do you gems reproduce by popping out of the ground?"

"Er yes, tell me what was your first impressions when you went to Homeworld?"

"It was terrible. There was nothing left of the planet just some super hot rubble. Once we passed through a sparkly dust cloud. I thought it was beautiful until my future wife told those were the remains of gems. We searched from world to world only to find lifeless colonies."

The words hit the courtroom like a stone. A hush filled the courtroom as the impact of Slocum's words sunk in. Brown Zircon smiled unpleasantly.

"Very tragic indeed. Your honor I dismiss this witness," said Brown smugly.

Now it was Blue Zircon's turn she looked shaken as you stepped up, "Your honor ladies of the jury we are not here to dispute that fact. War is terrible and there's nothing you can do to change that but what would have happened if Peridot lost the war or even not bothered to fight? I bring to the floor Peridot 3VS."

The Peridot looked small. She was so hunched over. She crept into the witness box like a frightened animal.

"Thank you this is very brave of you to come here. Please state your designation to the court," said Blue kindly.

"I am Peridot 3VS I worked in a shipping yard," replied the Peridot in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Tell the jury about life in the shipping yard will you."

"We were slaves. We worked long hours barely having time to rest or feed. Any mistake or faltering for any reason was met with brutal punishments but that was even not enough. Yellow Diamond would often come down and take one of us back to her base. We never heard from them again."

"Did you try looking for your friends?"

"No we were not allowed to go beyond the scrapyard. And when one of my friends asked me to do a net search a Moss Agate beat her to death. That was when I ran and hid."

"And then you came to Earth with your sisters."

"Yes all of them. When we reached Earth Peridot took care of us. She showed us how to be free."

"And then the Homeworld fleet arrived."

"Yes they came to retrieve us. If they succeeded in their mission we would have all been enslaved once more. I couldn't go back to that I just couldn't-" 3VS stated to sob. Blue Zircon patted her back.

"There, there no more questions your honor."

"I have questions your honor," Brown Zircon stood up. "Peridot 3VS you admire the defendant don't you?"

"Yes," said 3VS wiping away her tears.

"You see her as some sort of savior don't you. So you would do anything to protect her?"

"Of course I would. Just like she protected me!"

"Your life was horrible but it was ordained by the Diamonds themselves. Who were powerful beings just like Peridot. Tell me don't the Peridot circle call her Green Diamond? Don't some Peridots worship her as such? Like the gems worshiped her counterparts on Homeworld?"

"That's different! Peridot she 's not like that at all!"

"Oh really because she has shown herself to be ruthless as just like a Diamond. The ones who created the caste system under which you suffered? Tell me are you truly free with powerful being like a Diamond in your midst? No more questions your honor."

The same thing happened again and again, Blue would bring in a character witness and Brown would twist the witness's words. Brown played on the fear on the of the Diamonds and what Peridot might become. It seemed to be working.

Finally it was time for the court to end for the day. As the Topaz guards got ready to take Peridot back to her cell, Jenny clutched onto her mother.

"No, no you can't do this. I want my Mummy to come home. I want my Mummy!" screamed Jenny.

Jade started to cry as the Topazes pried Jenny off of Peridot. Steven rushed to protect his daughter. The humans in the courtroom looked visibly upset. Blue Zircon looked on. Steven and his family left.

"Well that was painful to watch," remarked Blue.

"But it gained the sympathy of the humans in the jury as well as the Nephrite,"added her assistant.

"There's still the weekend. There will be time for this image to fade. Anyways we must council our client and see to her interests. By the way I can't just call you Peridot 6FL how about I call you something else?"

"The designation is adequate I am just a plain Lime Green Peridot."

"I'll call you that then."

"Let's go see Peridot now."

They stepped on the court warp pad in a flash they were at the prison. The first thing Zircon noticed was that the room was different. It was a small stone room bare except for a large stone door. It was Peridot's old cell. The Topazes worked quickly and had moved the warp pad in here instead.

"Hello? This is Peridot's lawyer," shouted Zircon as she pounded on the door.

A sullen yellow face pushed aside the door. Now Blue Zircon could see the guardroom and Peridot was sitting with the guards. The Topazes sat by the table while Peridot sat on her bed.

"I would like to spend some time alone with my client," asked Blue politely.

The Topazes looked at her stonily. They weren't budging.

"I'm hungry can you show me to the light chamber?" asked Lime Green.

"It's down there," said a Topaz pointing a finger to a hallway. She did not budge.

Lime Green took this opportunity to explore the prison. Something was not right. She stepped into the feeding chamber. After some time had passed, Lime Green stuck her head out of the room. The Topazes were all watching Peridot and Blue Zircon not at all paying attention to her. She stepped out of the chamber. Other than a supply closet there was nothing here. Lime Green inspected the stone. There was something strange about them. She tapped the walls. It appeared to be solid, no rooms nearby but she felt a strange thrumming. Covertly Lime Green activated her arm's sensors. The negotiation was wrapping up Lime Green joined her boss.

"Well did you have a nice break?" asked Blue Zircon scornfully,

They flashed away on the warp pad. They were back at the courtroom again.

"I was scouting the prison out if you must know. I learned something very important," replied Lime Green.

"Oh and what is that?"

"That the prison is in space on an asteroid and is using centrifugal force to simulate gravity."


	25. The Trial Part 2

As Blue Zircon and Lime Green headed to the main warp pad they were blocked by a bunch of assorted Quartzes. It was in one of service tunnels so there was no one else to see.

"Where do you think you're going traitors?" asked a large Amethyst as she shoved Blue Zircon.

Lime Green tried to run away but another Amethyst picked her up by the scruff of her neck. Lime Green kicked in the air and called out for help. The other Quartzes snickered.

"Where do you get off defending that war criminal?" said a rather short Carnelian.

"Peridot as a citizen of the Crystal Gem nation is entitled to legal counsel," said Blue Zircon as she dusted herself off.

"Peridot is a hero. Without her you would all be shattered," shouted Lime Green.

The Quartzes surrounded the two. Blue Zircon could see something was wrong with a lot of them.

"Really? What sort of hero shatters over a million gems?" sneered a skinny Jasper.

"Oh I don't know Rose Quartz?" snapped back Lime Green angrily.

That did it. The Quartzes reared back at that comment. Blue Zircon could see the murderous rage in their faces now. This would not end well. So Blue Zircon would have to end it.

Violently elbowing the Quartz behind her Blue Zircon flipped the surprised Quartz right onto her neighbor, a Jasper with sharklike teeth. Lime Green used this opportunity to break free by kicking her captor in the face. The large Amethyst dropped Lime Green. The little Peridot rushed towards Blue Zircon. The lawyer grabbed her hand and ran off.

"Don't think you're safe not for one moment," shouted one of the Quartzes.

"I told you we should have stayed to the main tunnels," said Lime Green.

Blue Zircon grumbled. Finally, they were at the warp pad. They pushed through a small group of humans a family actually to the warp pad.

"Who were those gems anyways?" asked Zircon.

"Those were Blue Diamond's Quartzes. They blame Peridot for her death even though they defected to the Crystal Gems a few years ago," replied Lime Green.

"You, know quite a bit about your fellow Crystal Gems," remarked Blue.

"I worked at the zoo for a little while."

"Well it may be the weekend but for us we have work to do. Come let's go home."

They stepped off the warp pad at down town. As they walked to Blue's apartment building they bumped into a Ruby. The little red gem laughed and shoved Lime Green away. It was then that Lime Green noticed the smoke billowing from the next block.

"Is your apartment on fire?" asked Lime Green.

The two gems ran to Blue Zircon's building. Sure enough the building was on fire. Flames licked the sky. Off in the distance fire trucks blared. Shocked Blue Zircon fell to her knees.

"Noo! My Dances of Dragons DVD's, my royal wedding tea towels," shouted Blue.

"Our notes for the trial?" added Lime Green.

Realization struck Blue Zircon. She stood up. Lime Green had to hold her back.

"Let me go, our notes," shouted Blue Zircon

"No! The flames could crack your gem. Let the professionals put out the fire," said Lime Green firmly.

A couple of hours later fire department had put out the fire. The building was an empty shell. The human law enforcement came and interviewed everybody present. While they were waiting Blue Zircon slumped her shoulders.

"This is just great! Not only am I homeless but my case notes are gone. This case is looking worse and worse," griped Blue.

"Calm down, we're not done yet. I can retrieve the data from your computer. We just have to get the authorities to retrieve it," said Lime Green firmly.

"And just where are we going to spend the night?"

"There's always Peridot town."

Reluctantly Zircon followed Lime Green to the Safe House. Inside Peridot town was full. Zircon could see lights on in many of the houses and hear the chatter of the Peridots inside. Even the rides had been turned into small apartments for many of the gems.

"It's ah rather crowded, isn't it?"said Zircon.

"It should be with about 15 000 people inside. This way we can warp to wherever we work," replied Lime Green.

"So I guess will be heading to your room then?"

"No, Peridots tend to rest in scrums. We'll be going over to Spunky's house. She'll help us find a place."

Sure enough Spunky did have room, in her basement. After they were led down the stairs and Spunky gave them blankets. Zircon lay down on the couch. It was early evening but Zircon was so tired.

"Could this day get any worse?" asked Blue Zircon. Her cellphone rang. "Hello, Headmistress Nephrite to what do I owe the pleasure? I'm being let go!? Why!? Oh I see conflict of interest. Well who's going to teach PE on Monday? You already have a replacement. Thank you."

Sighing Blue Zircon closed her eyes. She felt a weight on her chest. Lime Green snuggled right next to her on the couch.

The next morning Blue Zircon awoke to sound of Lime Green moving about. As she sat up Lime Green handed her a steaming mug of Jalla.

"What time is it?" asked Blue.

"4 am, I'm going to sift through the wreckage and retrieve our computers," replied Lime Green.

"But haven't they been damaged by the fire?"

"I'm a Peridot. I fix things, remember? This will give you the free time to work on Peridot's interests."

Nigel Slocum woke up to find his wife side of the bed empty. Gems don't need to sleep so he thought nothing of it. He walked into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

"Rose Quartz you startled me! Have you been up all night?" asked Nigel.

His wife sat at the kitchen table. She took a sip of her coffee, "I just couldn't sleep. I can't help but wonder if we're doing the right thing."

"Peridot is my friend but when we went through that dust cloud- it was downright bone chilling."

"Pearl wants this trial but quite frankly I'm not sure. Even here I never noticed Peridots. They were always at the fringes. I've never paid attention to them."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. You should see what this town is like when school's over."

"Juveniles, not really something I can understand."

"If you want to understand then maybe you should go for a look yourself."

Suddenly the front door knocked. Rose Quartz glad of distraction answered it. Outside stood the rather singed looking defense attorney.

"Yes, some Rubies burnt down my apartment. I was wondering if we could delay the proceedings next week," Blue said sheepishly.

Steven, Jenny and Jade stepped off the warp pad. As per the agreement they were allowed to spend a the day with Peridot. They were in a small room- Peridot's old cell. Steven knocked on the stone door and after what seemed like an long time the Topazes moved it away. As soon as the way was clear Jenny ran straight towards her mother.

"Mummy, I missed you so much," cried Jenny.

Peridot opened her arms. Jenny clutched her. They sobbed in each others arms. The Topazes looked uncomfortable.

"I have someone else who wants to see you," said Steven as he handed over Jade.

For the first time in days Jade actually smiled. She kicked her little legs as Peridot took Jade from Steven's arms. Immediately she began to nurse.

"It breaks my heart seeing you like this," said Steven. "Why couldn't you just break out? We could go to another planet, someplace safe."

"And what about my sisters? Who'd take care of them if we left? And what sort of life would our children have as fugitives? No Steven, we need to see this through," replied Peridot.

"And what about us? Jenny's in no state to attend school. I have to stay at home and Jade – Jade's been crying constantly."

"Daddy?" asked Jenny with tears in her eyes.

"Steven please let's just try to make the most of the time we have," scolded Peridot.

"Do you want Pearl to shatter you? No you're right - let's make the most of the time we have," sighed Steven.

"My teacher gave me this new game it's called Starship simulator," said Jenny.

"Really? Then let's go play it," said Peridot brightly.

After the tearful goodbyes, it was back to normal. Though the prisoner was cooperative there were still security measures. There were no internet, radio or even tablets- Peridot could use these to escape. Furniture was also kept to a minimum. The table and chairs were carved out of the rock. It made for a very boring stay.

"So what do you say another card game?"asked Topaz.

"We've been fused for so long, I already know what moves you're going to make," said Topaz.

"And because we're underground we can't even watch any TV," added Topaz.

When Blue Zircon headed back to home, she saw that Lime Green had retrieved her computer. The Peridot sat at the table muttering to herself.

"I see you retrieved my notes. How goes it?" asked Zircon.

"I swear those red idiots are smarter than they look," said Lime Green. "Not only did they damage the hardware, but the heat also damaged many of the data files."

"Shards! That means I'm going to have to re-interview my witnesses again. We have no idea what exactly happened on Homeworld, but Peridot does."

Despite Blue Zircon's pleas for time the trial resumed again on a Monday morning. With her new plan blue Zircon was prepared. She walked up to the front.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. The reason we are having a trial is to reconstruct the events leading to the destruction of Homeworld. Through this we can determine Peridot's guilt or innocence but nobody truly knows what happened. Except for one person – your honor I would like to call up Peridot Universe to the front."

When Peridot sat down at the front. Zircon noticed how pale she looked.

"Mrs. Universe please tell us in your own words what exactly happened on Homeworld," asked Zircon politely.

"When I found out that President Drumph had tipped off the retrieval fleet of our homebase at the Beta Kindergarten, I had to do something. Our plan to fake our own death had fallen through. So I disguised myself as a typical Peridot and flew to Homeworld."

"And what did you find there?"

"The first time I stepped on Homeworld I was nearly captured. In their eyes I was coveted piece of equipment. They thought that there were no Peridots left on Homeworld. As the crowds fought over me I ran into one of the many maintenance tunnels, traveled deep into the core and meshed myself into the systems grid. What I found chilled me to the core.

Even though Homeworld was in the middle of a civil war, they were indeed building another fleet this time larger. The ships were to be filled to the brim with Quartzes, Rutiles, Agates and Topazes. All to bring us down and recapture us."

The courtroom filled with a buzz and humans and gems reacted to this news. The Rose Quartz judge called for order.

"So what did you do then?" asked Blue Zircon.

"I sent a virus reprogramming the robinoids to seek out and shatter gems. Before they were stopped the robinoids had shattered hundreds of thousands of gems. It still wasn't enough, though most of the technicians and Era 2's were gone the strongest and most dangerous gems were still alive. The Era 1's went back to the old ways but there was still the civil war.

I played both sides against each other never letting one side get the upper hand. I would reveal weapons technology to the Blue side or show viable battle tactics via battle simulations allowing neither side to get the upper hand. Little did I know I was being watched. The Paragon, the ultimate Diamond, contacted me.

She asked me why I was destroying her children and I explained how Homeworld was hunting my kind down. We became one. The next thing I knew Homeworld was destroyed and I was flying through space."

Brown Zircon stood up, "If it please your honor I would like to ask the defendant a few questions." She turned to Peridot. "So you admit to killing over thousands of gems. What sort of monster are you?"

"It was war. Homeworld would have come for us if I hadn't stopped them."

"A war? Not likely since you were the only Crystal Gem who was on the planet. Who asked you to fight for us?"

"When a war is fought soldiers fight each other and kill each other. The responsibility is spread through the ranks, the pilot who drop bombs, the infantry who march into cities and even the technicians who build the war machines. I didn't have that luxury! I went alone to avoid detection! I created my own army, the robinoids to eliminate the threat that was that was Homeworld and yes I prolonged the war. I still have nightmares but I had no choice."

"No choice in killing other gems. Not every gem that died were soldiers, there were Nephrites, Sapphires, Zoisites and even Jets. Those gems did not know how to fight, they could not defend themselves. Yet you took their lives just the same."

This time Peridot had enough, "Do have any idea what it was like being a Peridot? We were the lowest of the low. We were responsible for every technical aspect of life, building equipment and ships, powering Homeworld but we never allowed to enjoy it's benefits. We were always in the shadows, never having time to ourselves."

"Objection!" called out Brown Zircon.

"You started this line of questioning, overruled," said the judge.

Peridot continued, "Those precious Sapphires if they caught you near their pleasure crafts would beat you. Those Zoisites would order us in dangerous situations. Many of my sisters were worked to death! I only escaped an early death because I was assigned to Earth and captured. So no those gems were not innocent by any stretch!"

Peridot was panting. She trembled in rage. Brown Zircon smirked.

"No more questions your honor." she said as she left the floor.

Blue Zircon looked at the floor. These weren't normal gems. They were rebels that fought for their freedom. This could go either way. She got up unsteadily.

"Well we now know Peridot's point of view of life on Homeworld and what went on during the war. But what about another point of view? One from one of the survivors of Homeworld. Your honor I would like to call Aquamarine up to the front.

The little blue gem fluttered and sat down in the witness box. Blue Zircon walked up to Aquamarine.

"Miss Aquamarine, tell me what life was like on Homeworld?" asked Blue Zircon confidently.

"Once the Peridots left, things just went downhill. Fearing they would be followed the Peridots had sabotaged the space docks, the ships, warp pads, the power plants, factories and even the Kindergartens. There were blackouts all the time. I couldn't get a decent cup of jalla. We tried rebuilding, I sacrificed my Pearl and then we had the civil war."

"And tell us about the civil war."

"My diamond- Blue Diamond felt that Yellow Diamond was incompetent so she challenged her to a duel. Yellow Diamond cheated and shattered my Diamond. Well, we weren't going to stand for that so the other members of the court and I regrouped, got organized and fought back.

Life was hard. There were no Peridots or robinoids anymore so we had to relearn technology as we fought with Yellow Diamond's forces. I myself was an admiral, a decorated war hero. I had a fleet of ships and my own desk. It was great and then the war ended."

"So tell us what happened."

"It was a nasty and bloody war. Yellow Diamond's court had enough. Some random Quartz shattered her and then what's left of Yellow Diamond's court met up with my court and arranged a truce. I thought that things would get better but they didn't so I took my sisters here to Earth."

"So after all that happened do you resent Peridot."

"No! If anything she was right to destroy Homeworld. Despite all I did Homeworld was going to harvest me. I was a decorated war hero yet because me and my sisters were Era 2 gems we were all going to be appliances. All because we were weaker and couldn't fight back."

There was a low buzz as the prosecution and jury talked among themselves.

"No more questions," said Blue Zircon smugly.

Brown Zircon stood up. She walked over to Aquamarine.

"Aquamarine when you escaped from Homeworld you crashed into an asteroid didn't you?" asked Brown Zircon.

"That's right, Peridot rescued me,"answered Aquamarine.

"So I take it you see Peridot in a good light don't you? Did you ever take into consideration that you and your sisters wouldn't have been marked for harvesting if the robinoids hadn't turned on you? That Homeworld would not have been thrown into the dark ages if the technician castes had not left? Or by the shattering of countless gems by both the robinoid massacre and the Blue-Yellow civil war? Both incidents were engineered by none other than by Peridot facet 2F5L cut 5XG? So in a way is not your hero Peridot responsible for you being selected for harvesting?"

Aquamarine was speechless. The courtroom filled with an angry buzz. She could feel the courtroom glaring at her. Beside her Blue Zircon stood up.

"Your honor we would like to call a recess for today," said the lawyer shakily.

"Agreed, we will start tomorrow at 10," said the judge.

Steven tried to reach his wife but the guards shoved her out of the room. He turned to Blue Zircon.

"We have less than 24 hours what do we do now?" asked Steven.

"I am going over the case once more. You should head home. Your children need you," said Zircon.

She walked out of the courtroom with slumped shoulders. Sighing Blue Zircon warped back to the temple and trudged back to her new home, a strange human dwelling. Inside her Peridot assistant ran towards her.

"Blue Zircon I finished retrieving all your legal files,"said Lime Green.

"That's nice," said Blue absentmindedly.

"Is something the matter?"

"It's just that- that. The trial is not going well. No matter how many character witnesses, no matter how justified Peridot's actions were, the fact of the matter is that she shattered thousands of gems."

"But it was war wasn't it?"

"Not when so many lives were lost, an entire planet and its colonies gone!"

"I wonder how many lives were lost in the Great Rose's civil war?"

"That's it! Lime Green get me all files up on the civil war in particular Pearl's journal's. I've got an idea."

The two worked feverishly into the night. However small there was a flicker of hope.

Meanwhile Steven was greeted by Spunky at the door.

"Jenny's really taking this hard. I couldn't get her to eat anything. She's in bed," said Spunky sadly.

"Thank you, I'll go up and see her now," replied Steven.

Spunky left for the day leaving Steven alone. The house felt so empty. When Peridot first left Steven moved out with Jenny into the countryside. Peridot's presence had filled the house, every corner was had traces of her personality. With her gone it was like being in a dark vacuum. Steven walked up the stairs. He heard Jenny snuffling as he pushed open her door. Jenny was indeed in bed. She held her old toy Mr. Foo in her arms.

"Hey kiddo I heard you had a rough day," said Steven as he ruffled her hair.

"They're going to kill Mummy aren't they Daddy? I've been scanning the web," said Jenny as she wiped her nose.

"Hey, don't give up hope. Blue Zircon is working as hard as she can."

"But no matter how hard she works she can't change the fact that Mummy's a Diamond can she?"

"Still you're not doing any good by refusing to eat. Let me make you something okay?"

"I'm just not hungry Daddy. I miss Mummy."

"We all do but you have to be strong. In order to do that you must eat."

He gently picked up his daughter and carried her into the kitchen. The fridge was almost empty. Steven hadn't gotten around to shopping since Peridot had been arrested. Still some soup and sandwiches would do. When he opened the cupboard he saw the energy matrix Peridot used to make their food. His vision blurred.

"Daddy?" asked Jenny timidly.

"I'm just tired Jenny," said Steven hoarsely.

He wiped the tears out of his eyes. When he had finished making dinner, the meal was tasteless. His stomach clenched. Across the table, Jenny played with her soup listlessly.

"Still not hungry? Me too, try and eat your soup then," urged Steven.

As he placed the dishes in the sink, Steven felt dizzy. Jenny wasn't the only one who hadn't eaten properly but for Peridot's sake he needed to keep his strength up.

"Say Jenny, how about we got to the light chamber?" asked Steven.

Once they were inside and undressed, Jenny fell asleep. She would be fine as long as her gem was exposed. Steven on the other hand could not sleep. In fact, he barely got any sleep since Peridot had been arrested. He scanned reading files on his cellphone. There was an interview about Pearl and the gem constitution she was drafting. He skimmed through the talk about how great his mother was until he came to the constitution itself. He sat bolt upright.

Jabbing his cell he contacted his lawyer, "Hello Blue, I think I found a way out for us. Hear me out.." And Steven told Zircon what he had found out.

The next morning Steven and Jenny had arrived bright and early at the courthouse. Even so the place was packed. People of both species talked among themselves as Steven pushed his way to the defense's dock. Blue Zircon and her assistant were waiting.

"Are you ready for our plan?" asked Steven.

"It's our only shot," said Blue Zircon firmly.

The crowd became silent as Peridot and Jade were escorted into courtroom. The bailiff, a short Carnelian commanded all to rise for the judge. There was a hush as the judge sat down. She peered down at the Peridot and Jade.

"We have heard about how you programmed the robinoids to kill, worked against both sides during the second civil war. We have also heard compelling reasons why the constant abuse your sisters faced and the constant threat Homeworld would pose to us. That still does not change that your actions shattered countless gems. Your power is immense and it frightens me. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Blue Zircon, "Your Honor if I may I have one last witness to interview. I would like to call forth the Crystal Gem Prime Minister Pearl."

The entire courthouse erupted in an uproar. The judge banged on her gavel.

"Objection, the Prime Minister should not waste her time on such matters," called out Brown Zircon.

"I'll decide for myself thank you very much," Pearl rose from her seat and took her place in the witnesses area.

"Please state for the court your full designation," said Blue Zircon politely.

"Diamond Grade Educational and Entertainment Pearl Unit 3," said Pearl.

"And that means?"

"I was Pink Diamond's toy, to do with whatever she wished."

"So you understand what it is like to be abused? I'll get back to it later. Now I want to ask you a question about Rose and the first civil war. How many gems were shattered during that war?"

"Objection, I fail to see how this has relevance to this case," shouted Brown Zircon. She looked outraged.

"This was different. We were fighting for our freedom," cried out Pearl.

"Just as Peridot was fighting for ours. Is that not right?"shot back Blue Zircon. "Now Madame Prime Minister answer the question."

"Ten million, ten million gems were lost in the war," admitted Pearl.

The humans were getting agitated. The reporters typed furiously on their tablets.

"That's 10 times as many gems that Peridot shattered. Is that taking into consideration the corruption wave as well?"

"N-no that was the Diamond's fault. Once they found out one of their own was gone they sent out the wave."

"Resulting in all but a few of your comrades living like animals for the next 6 thousand years until – wait for it Peridot found a cure."

"Be that is it may Peridot is still a Diamond. She has no right to exist!"

"No right to exist? Am I hearing you correctly?"

"Yes you are! Diamonds are the most dangerous beings in the universe. Their powers rivals that of the gods and like the gods they compel and enslave everyone around them. I am the Prime Minister it is my job to protect my people from her!"

"But Peridot has made no grab for power or created a title. She worked at Unit as liaison. In fact, didn't she retire into seclusion to spend more time with her family?"

"And gave birth to another Diamond. That in itself is dangerous enough as it is. Rose knew how dangerous Diamonds were. That was why she shattered Pink Diamond."

"So you are taking umbrage at her caste? Let me read something for you I believe you already know it:

We the Crystal Gems uphold this one great truth. That all gems are created equal. That each gem has a right to chose her own function and that no gem shall be oppressed based on their caste.

So the real reason Madame Prime Minister why you jailed Peridot and an innocent baby was simply because their caste?"

"It's different, you don't know how powerful Peridot is," Pearl stood up.

"And neither do you. You see I served Blue Diamond on many occasions. I know all about them their large size, their powers of mental manipulation. The only thing that Peridot seems able to manipulate is matter. And if she could manipulate minds would she not use it to escape?

Yet the trial goes on and the verdict is not certain. But you on the other hand have led a campaign of oppression, against Peridot. The spying, trying to send her into deep space and this arrest. Who's the dangerous one now?"

Pearl opened and closed her mouth. In the defendant's side Jade cried. The rest of the room was silent, drinking in this new development.

"No more questions. Your honor,"said Blue Zircon smugly.

The judge blinked her eyes,"Well that is quite a lot to process. Brown Zircon do you have anything to rebut?"

"No your honor," said Brown Zircon.

"Then I call on the jury to decide on a verdict. For now you be sequestered with all the information gathered. Court is now on hiatus." The judge banged her gavel.

For the next week or so the family drifted. Jenny did her lessons on autopliot while Steven stayed home with Jade only going out to pick up supplies and groceries. Throughout the week Steven tried to be an attentive father but he kept one ear out for the phone to ring.

Finally the big day arrived. Steven took what was left of his family to the courthouse. It was packed. Reporters both human and gem waited impatiently. Finally the jury and the lawyers had assembled the judge took her place. Peridot,however, was suspiciously absent.

"Has the jury come to a verdict?" asked the Rose Quartz.

"We have your honor," said the head juror a human.

"Then where is Peridot? Surely she should be present to hear the verdict," asked the Judge.

Blue Zircon's assistant stood up, "Your honor, I must ask that we retrieve Peridot right away. She's in terrible danger."

"Oh really and what makes you say that?"

"Your honor, the prison that Peridot is on is not underground but inside an asteroid. My sisters and I have every reason to believe that it is right now flying into the sun," said Lime Green pleadingly.

"I doubt that. Very well, will the bailiffs warp over and retrieve the defendant?" asked the Judge.

A few moments later the Topaz bailiffs came back looking flustered.

"There's something wrong with the warp pad,"confessed one.

"We can't get in," said another.

"Allow my sisters and I to help," said Lime Green.

"Very well, do it," replied the judge.

A small group of Peridots swarmed onto the warp pad. Within half an hour the warp pad was covered with some strange metallic contraption. Jenny ran towards them only to be stopped.

"Let me go. I want to see my Mummy!'shouted Jenny.

"No can do it's too dangerous we don't know what on the other side," said Spunky firmly.

The bailiffs and a few Peridots stepped onto the warp pad. Just as they were about to warp away Steven jumped on the warp pad.

Topaz and Topaz were frightened. They sat clutching each other while the prisoner looked unmoved. It was not because the warp pads were down and they were trapped in prison or because the temperature had gotten disturbingly higher. No what frightened was the large pink feline that had popped out of nowhere with a large roar.

The beast stared at them impassively. It licked it's fore paw.

"Topaz what is it?" asked Topaz.

"I don't know. It looks like a lion," said Topaz.

"It's pink and it just warped right in here. I'm pretty sure that it's not a jenking lion," hissed Topaz.

"Will it eat us?"asked Topaz.

"Guys calm down. This is Steven's lion. It's not going to eat us," said Peridot.

Suddenly the door to the warp room exploded. Everyone including the lion jumped. The bailiffs, some Peridots and Steven burst into the room. The angry hybrid formed his shield.

"Right, hand over my wife right now. You cannot keep her here any longer," shouted Steven.

Topaz gently pushed Peridot in to Steven's arms.

"We're not keeping her here," called out Topaz.

"We've been trying to leave for a couple of days but the warp pad is down," added Topaz.

"They were so desperate they even let me try and fix it,"said Peridot.

"Well it's working now, let's get all onto the warp pad now. Why is it so hot in here?" asked Steven.

A bailiff, Steven and his wife stepped onto the warp pad. Nothing happened. They tried again.

"Guys it is as I suspected. The radiation is interfering with the warp pad's operation," said Lime Green.

"Will some one please tell us what is going on?" asked a frightened Topaz.

In the cockpit, Pearl gave the thrusters on last push. Beside her the control panel burst into flames. The sun filled the window with it's blinding white flames. Gravity would now do the rest. Pearl leaned back, satisfied. Though she would die Pearl would rid the universe of a monster.

"So we're being driven into the sun?" screeched Topaz. "We did not sign up for this."

"Eldest you are the most adept. You try and fix this," said Spunky.

"It doesn't matter. The sun's gravity is interfering with the warp pad's function. If I were to get it to work we would warp into the sun," said Peridot.

"Then what do we do? Our children need us," shouted Steven.

Just then Lion put his paw on Steven's leg. The killer and eater of his old girlfriend looked at him innocently.

"Right, everybody get into Lion's mane. He'll warp us out of here," shouted Steven.

They all disappeared into Lion's mane except for Peridot whose head stuck out. Steven jumped on Lion's back. The beast roared creating a portal. Blinding light filled the room before blinking out. The portal was gone and Steven's shirt was on fire.

"Peri, it's no good. Guide the gems to Lars's tree the straight one," shouted Steven.

"No Steven I'm not going to leave you here," cried Peridot.

The walls started glowing red. Lion turned to face Steven, and he understood.

"You sure big guy? There's no turning back," asked Steven. Lion blinked he knew what he was doing. Steven hugged him. "Thank you my friend. I'll never forget you."

It was Sam Tucker's birthday and Lars was putting the final touches on his cake. Suddenly he felt an enormous weight. Out tumbled from his hair 4 Topazes, 4 Peridots and his old friend Steven. They landed right on the kitchen table ruining Sam's cake.

"What in the name of God is going on?" shouted Lars. "Steven I thought we had an agreement not to barge in like this."

"No time to explain, we have a trial to attend," shouted Steven.

The group ran off leaving a trail of destruction in their wake. Who would have thought that being a cook in a retirement home would have been so hectic?

Peridot stood in front of the court. Sweat trickled down her brow. The judge loomed over her.

"Members of the jury have you finally reached a verdict?"asked Judge Rose Quartz.

The head juror stood up, "We have your honor. We the jury find the defendant not guilty."

A cheer erupted in the courtroom. Peridot slumped in relief not quite believing the verdict. Her family ran up and hugged her. The next moments were a blurr. Her friends and sisters congratulated her. Her husband swooped her away and took her home. The next thing she knew, Peridot was sharing a simple meal with her family.

That night when everything calmed down Peridot looked at her children sleeping. She felt Steven slip up behind her.

"I can't believe this is real," said Peridot.

"Peri we need to talk. Why did you do it? You had several chances to just get up and leave, yet you stayed in that prison. You didn't even fight it, why?"

"Because I deserved it, everything," said Peridot.

"Peri- no you didn't! Don't you dare think for a second that you deserved one moment in prison."

"But I did. I provoked Yellow Diamond into tormenting my sisters, and their running away and the retrieval fleet that came for them. I tried and tried to fix things but whatever I did I just make it worse. All because I lost control and called Yellow Diamond a clod."

Steven gently cupped her face. Her eyes no longer disturbed him. "Now you listen here, you have done far more good than you imagine. You helped free your sisters and give them a life, here on Earth. You rescued over 100 hundred gems and killed a Dalek. You saved thousands of lives.

You are not responsible for Yellow Diamond's actions. She chose to torment those Peridots. Just like Homeworld chose to go after them. Besides Yellow Diamond was a clod."

Peridot laughed at that. Steven carried her into the bedroom.

After that it all seemed like a dream. Suddenly Peridot was back into a normal life life. She packed lunches and sent Jenny off to school. In the mornings Peridot watched Jade play. In the evenings she would share a meal with her family. On the weekends she take the children to the indoor beach. The nightmare was finally over.

 _I couldn't think of a better time to end this. All threat have been eliminated and the Universes now enjoy a life of domestic bliss._


End file.
